


Exchange

by scarletxraine



Series: Exchange [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Percival Graves - Freeform, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 51,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletxraine/pseuds/scarletxraine
Summary: Deputy head of The Aurors office starts a correspondence with the brooding surly head of magical law enforcement at MACUSA, follow them as they get to know each other culminating with her older brother arriving in New York and throwing a wrench in things.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Original Percival Graves/Original Female Character(s), Original Percival Graves/Reader, Percival Graves/Original Female Character(s), Percival Graves/Reader, percival graves / oc, percival graves/ofc
Series: Exchange [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a collaboration with tumblr user daggerbitch. She wrote Percival's letters and future smut scenes.

Mr. Graves, 8th of September. 1924  
I must say I thoroughly enjoyed our conversation on proper situation training for new Aurors at this year’s security summit. If I remember correctly you had expressed aggravation at some of your new Aurors at the number of mistakes they have been making since the new program has been initiated. I must admit I feel the same aggravation. We recently had to release a known Grindlewald supporter for lack of conclusive evidence. According to our intel, he has since fled to The United States, namely New York. His name is James Avery, Tall short dark hair with a scar on his cheek the shape of a checkmark,  
I have Sent One of my best investigators Jessica Abbot to assist in the arrest. Your president has requested someone from our end. This is by no means a slight against your department. I however do ask you to keep her for a while to train in hand-to-hand combat since she is lacking in that department. I look forward to the auror you will send for training in concealment.  
Sincerely,  
Charlotte Scamander  
Deputy head of Auror office Ministry of Magic.

Miss Scamander, 10th of September 1924  
I’m rather pleased that you had taken such interest in our conversation, and you did remember correctly. I find it to be rather distasteful how lax the department has become. Should we continue to operate in such a manner, the likelihood of more Grindelwald sympathizers slipping throughout fingers would rise. I have taken note of the description you sent of James Avery and have sent some of our top Aurors to comb the area.  
My thanks for your aid in sending her, I have assigned Gregory Greenwood to train alongside Abbot in hopes of improving her combat skills while we search for Avery.  
Michael Kane should have arrived by now for concealment training. I do hope you can teach him that while caution is admirable, shielding spells outside of dueling are not practical when the No-Majs can see them working.  
Sincerely,  
Percival Graves  
Director of Magical Security, MACUSA


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second exchange of letters between Charlotte and Percival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2, don't worry you will see them meet face to face in chapter 4.

Mr. Graves,   
17th of September, 1924  
I must admit Mr. Kane excels at hand to hand combat, You must have trained him yourself. I have been having him help teach our hand to hand classes. However, That also brings me to this next order of business; His last two trainers have refused to continue his training in concealment citing “sexual harassment and a know it all attitude”. The most recent event was him asking his trainer out and when turned down he got defensive saying and I quote, “ Why not gorgeous I already know this, I was only sent to help you lot out Women Shouldn’t be Aurors anyway. they should be taking care of the home.” Now I am a tolerant woman but I will not condone sexism and sexual harassment in my department. I have taken it upon myself to train him in concealment and knock some humility and respect for women into him. I thought it was prudent for you to know how your employee was doing and to understand it is not a reflection on your department only on your gender. No offense Mr. Graves, Just speaking from my years of experience. I did not get to where I am for my employees and myself to be disrespected in such a way. Now, onto happier matters. I hear congratulations are in order. Your team and yourself have apprehended James Avery. We are currently cleaning up a mess Grindlewald and his cronies left us up in Lancashire. We have had to obliviate fifty muggles! And still counting the families of the deceased we have to obliviate. Merlin, those poor families. Not to mention Grindlewalds fourth in command has tried to send me a jinxed letter. I smelled the jinxx a mile away. I look forward to hearing about Miss Abbot's progress in her training, and how to further discipline Mr. Kane.  
Sincerely, Charlotte Scamander   
.Deputy Head of Auror office   
Ministry Of Magic.

19th of September, 1924  
Dear Miss Scamander,  
On account of Mr. Kane, I must apologize; he has been reprimanded repeatedly for this sort of behavior and I’ve already sent him his final warning. Should he act out again, do tell me and I will deal with him face to face, but I should think my letter will suffice if you haven’t already heard its arrival at the Ministry. He will be lucky to have the honor of janitorial services should he step out of line, and you have my full permission to remind him of this fact. And as an added note, do tell the other ladies in my stead that he has trouble deflecting multiple spells; binding jinxes are quite effective.  
You’ll be pleased to know that Miss Abbot is making quite a bit of headway in her training. Although she still has a touch of trouble with stealth attacks, Miss Abbot has progressed far enough to stand alongside some of our best Aurors. I hope to see more improvement and Greenwood promises to deliver as Abbot is an eager student.  
I thank you for your congratulations, but unfortunately, they seem to be rather premature. While we have James Avery in custody, we haven’t gleaned any new information out of him, and he’s clammed up as of late. On a brighter note, it seems that the group he was leading has dispersed, as is currently being tracked to the South. We hope to have the rest rounded up before they hit Florida.  
In the wake of the tragedy of Lancaster, I’m quite impressed with the handle you and your team have on the attacks, especially given they were as widespread as they were. Should you need more aid, give the word and I’ll mention the matter to Piquery. So long as we maintain a constant line of communication among our organizations, we should be able to root out any of Grindelwald’s affiliates who may still be in hiding.  
I do hope you’re taking extra precautions given the exchange of letters we’ve been sending; my letters are charmed so there’s little chance of tampering, but with Grindelwald’s followers becoming bolder by the day, any precautions are essential.  
Sincerely,  
Percival Graves  
Director of Magical Security, MACUSA

[The Howler]  
Mr. Kane, I do hope you realize the gravity of your behavior and how it reflects MACUSA.  
Not one, but several complaints have been filed on the unscrupulous comments you’ve made to your fellow Aurors as well as superiors. Should I hear one more complaint regarding your sexist behavior towards your female compatriots, I’ll see you stripped of everything but your wand and assigned to cleaning the toilets in the goblin offices.  
Or, perhaps I can discuss the matter with Madame Piquery and have you transferred to the Centaur Liaison Office at the Ministry of Magic. The choice is yours and testing my patience will not win you any favors.  
Percival Graves  
Director of Magical Security, MACUSA


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third correspondence between Percival and Charlotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3. I will post chapter 4 right after this as well. There are 40 something chapters I am editing and rewriting as I wrote this series a few years ago.

A woman of average height, long curly dark auburn hair (out of place for the style at the time), and a gentle-looking face covered in freckles, is sitting at her desk filling out paperwork. While trying to finalize the incident report for the Grindlewald attack in Lancashire, she is interrupted by the sound of a howler. The voice yelling is strangely familiar. She walks over to the door of her office and opens the door to listen to the rest of the howler.

_“Or, perhaps I can discuss the matter with Madame Piquery and have you transferred to the Centaur Liaison Office at the Ministry of Magic. The choice is yours and testing my patience will not win you any favors._

_Percival Graves_

_Director of Magical Security, MACUSA”_

She smiles to herself realizing what has transpired and closes the door to her office and sits back at her cluttered desk. She puts the finishing touches on the current paperwork and signs it when she hears a gentle tapping at her window. She opens it to see her Dark brown barn owl Hephaestus, with a letter tied to his leg.

“What have you got here sweets” she coos to her owl as she unties the letter. She sees it is written in a familiar script and recognizes who it is from immediately. She gives Hephaestus a few treats and a small glass of water to drink out of before heading to her seat. She opens the letter and starts reading it with a small smile gracing her face by the time she finishes.

She quickly grabs a blank page of parchment and her quill and immediately starts writing her response,

_Dear Mr, Graves, 21, September 1924_

_Let me start by saying, I believe our professional relationship has reached a point where a first-name basis would be acceptable. So please address me as Charlotte. Secondly, I must confess the Howler you sent Mr. Kane, as well as your last letter, has put a smile on my face during this stressful day. As much as I would enjoy seeing some of my female aurors put him in his place, I have a zero-tolerance for assault and retaliation. Even I am careful when disciplining unruly employees. Especially in such a dark and dangerous time. We MUST stand united._

She is interrupted by a knock at her door.

“Yes come in” she sighs

The door opens to reveal a tall man with sandy colored hair looking to the ground.

“Mr. Kane, to what do I owe this pleasure, our training isn’t until Four pm” The woman Charlotte asks him.

“I would like to apologize for my actions Ma’am. They were uncalled for and rude, I hope you have taken no offense, I have apologized to the other women I have worked with as well.” He practically whispers to her. Embarrassment is evident in his voice with a hint of desperation.

“Apology accepted, Mr. Kane. Just know this one more slip up and you will be on the next boat back to America, as Mr. Graves puts it “cleaning toilets”.” I warn him. He simply nods and turns to leave as she waves him out of her office gently closing her door. She chuckles and continues with her letter.

_At any rate, I truly believe your Howler has set him straight. He has since apologized to his former instructors and to myself personally! He was truly humbled by your words._

_You were quite right that I am pleased with Miss Abbot's progress. If I may offer some advice, Miss Abbot reacts best if you were to devise a scenario and have her act it out. Like take her to a secluded area with a few other aurors and make a game out of who will be the last standing. An adult version of hide and seek that makes sneak training easier. She can immediately learn her mistakes in the field and correct them safely. I do hope she is as useful to your department as she has been to mine. She is quite the talented witch, because of her willingness to learn new things new ways of doing the same things. I do believe she will be my competition in the future._

_I am very flattered an accomplished Auror such as yourself has such high compliments for my team. I can assure you if I feel we need more aid I will ask you personally. A good leader knows when to ask for help after all. I sincerely believe if we keep open communications like this we will eventually ferret out Grindlewald himself!_

_I must say your concern is appreciated but unwarranted. I am well used to taking certain precautions. My letters too are charmed and I am immediately informed if they have been intercepted. I have also placed a nasty jinxx of my own creation if those who intercepted it were to try to read it. They won’t be able to see again unless I use the counterjinxx. I mean no offense of course Mr. Graves._

_Before I forget Minister Mclaired has requested your presence to discuss an extension to our little exchange program. He apparently also has other matters to discuss with us. In your next response please divulge the information on when and where you will be arriving, and by what boat. I will be receiving you personally._

_I look forward to seeing you in person once more._

_Best Regards, Charlotte Scamander_

_Deputy Head of Auror office_

_Ministry of Magic_

_P.s To be sure it is you and not an imposter upon meeting, Please Tell me the first sentence you said to me at the summit._

_21_ _ st _ _of September, 1924_

_Dear Miss Charlotte,_

_I am pleased to have read your response to my letter, as well that Mr. Kane is acting accordingly now. I agree with your statement that we all need to stand together, though I would be lying if I didn’t say I wouldn’t mind Kane being set straight by one of your fellow female Aurors._

_I have taken your advice in training Miss Abbot, and I must say, she is showing outstanding improvement. A few minor instances aside, she’s now on par with the rest of our team and has taken to aiding in training our own novices. I should think that with continued practice in this method, she soon will have no fears when it comes to those surprise attacks. I thank you again for your insight on your team members; given credit where credit is due._

_No offense was taken, I merely want to reiterate my concerns, but I see you are already well prepared for such matters. I’m glad to know the Ministry is in such capable hands, especially with the sudden quiet on the enemy activity. Your Minister has sent me an owl that I received shortly before your own, so I have already taken to packing my things for the trip. The matter must be urgent as little was mentioned, but as we are being watched right now by our enemies, discretion is a necessity, not that I believe you need me to tell you what you already know._

_By the time you receive this letter, I will already be en route to England. My ferry should arrive on the evening of September 26_ _ th _ _at the London port and I will await you outside of customs._

_I expect nothing less but a full detail in greeting, Miss Charlotte, though I have a feeling you’ve already arranged for that._

_I shall see you soon,_

_Percival Graves_

_Director of Magical Security, MACUSA_

Roughly a week later, Percival Graves stood at the edge of the deck, peering down at the incoming docks, relaxed but alert to his surroundings. He felt eyes on him, he turns his head to spy a familiar figure on the pier, her long, auburn hair giving away her position.

She was sitting alone, though Graves felt that there were other Aurors in the crowd, out of sight, but very much watching him as he was watching her. He smirked to himself, dipping his head slightly at the figure on the bench as the ship met the dock and everyone filed towards the exit.

He plucked up his suitcase and followed the masses down the gangplank and onto the dock. After a brief delay at customs, Percival made his way to the exit, spying his welcoming party, lead by the brunette Charlotte Scamander. That familiar smirk sliding smoothly across his face as they closed the gap between them, he inclined his head and spoke, wasting no time in fulfilling her request.

“A witch talented enough to take out an entire platoon on her own certainly is more than capable of her position. It’s a pleasure to see you again, Miss Scamander.”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Charlotte meet again in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are so short. This is literally my first fic ever posted years ago when the first fantastic beasts movie came out.

Charlotte Scamander is sitting on a small wooden bench at the pier Percival had specified. Her hand is gently grazing the top of her wand in its hidden pocket of her jacket sleeve Ready to draw it at a moment’s notice. She looks out into the distance and sees the ship slowly making it's way closer to the dock. Her eyes rake the top of the ship looking for the gentleman she had been waiting for.

As it draws closer she can make out he is standing on the deck, hands gently Resting against the railing, his eyes sweeping the area before momentarily resting on her curvy figure.

She rises to her feet and gently clasps her hands as the ship is guided into the dock. Her eyes keep finding his tall confident figure that seems bigger than it actually is. Their eyes meet for a quick second before the man assumed to be Percival Graves turns and disappears from sight. She takes a quick breath and tries to quiet her thoughts.

“He is still just as handsome as I remember. That’s not very professional stop it Charlotte, this is business not personal”

While the ship is being docked Charlotte takes another look around to ensure her group of aurors are in place in case of a surprise attack. Catching the eyes of Of Andrew Bones, he nods his head towards the ship. Understanding his gestures she focuses her eyes back on the gangplank which has since been lowered and a steady stream of passengers making their way down. Finally, she sees the man she was waiting for carrying a black leather briefcase making his way towards customs.

“Does this man have any other kind of clothes, he is wearing the exact same suit as at the summit” She thinks to herself, slightly smirking.

“Not that it looks bad” Worms its way in.

Without realizing it she admires the way his vest fits his Toned body and the way his jacket fits. The slits up to his forearms. The way he walks exuding confidence. Before she knows it he had disappeared into the customs building. She couldn’t help glancing at his backend either as he disappears.

About an hour later he emerges out of the building a slight scowl on his face. Made more prominent because of his thick eyebrows Upon seeing Charlotte his trademark smirk replaces the scowl. It doesn’t take long for the two to close the gap, her aurors closing in surrounding the pair in case of an attack. The man assumed to be Percival Graves slightly inclines his head and quietly says;

“A witch talented enough to take out an entire platoon on her own is certainly more than capable for her position. It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Scamander.”

She gently smiles at Percival before turning to address her four aurors,

“ All is well, you are dismissed. Back to the ministry please.” She gently commands them.

“Ma’am, I must insist someone stays, just in case.” A tall man with dark skin says in a deep gravelly voice.

Charlotte’s eyebrows rise and she is about to reprimand the auror for insubordination but Percival beats her to it.

“ I believe two accomplished aurors such as ourselves do NOT need a bodyguard.” Softly Charlotte starts to glare at Percival who is glaring at the auror that dared voice a concern.

After a pregnant pause, the auror turns to Charlotte to apologize

“Ma’am I meant no disrespect, We will head back.” His eyes are downcast as he and the other four turns and head to a concealed alley to safely aparrate back to the ministry.

“Wait for a second Mr collins.” She calls out to the auror. He pauses and turns around and clasps his hands behind his back as the sound of four familiar pops fills the air. Mr. Collins patiently waits to be addressed by his superior.

“Mr. Collins I understand and appreciate your diligence, however, insubordination will not be tolerated. We will discuss this when Mr. Graves and I return to the ministry. After our meeting with the minister.” She sternly tells him. He only nods in response before walking into the alley and disapparates. Charlotte then turns to face Percival who is smirking at how she handled Collins. At seeing her glare the smirk slides off of his face fast. He realized what he has done.

She is feeling flattered at the fact that Percival had gotten upset at the insubordination, however, she was annoyed and felt as though he stepped on her toes in doing so. She decides to mess with him a bit.

“Do you think that I can not handle my own aurors Mr. Graves?” She asks him annoyance heavily evident in her voice. Her head slightly tilted to the left her hand resting on her hip. He opens his mouth no doubt to apologize but she holds up her forefinger to silence him. This time her amusement at the situation comes through in her tone.

“I believe I can handle my aurors just fine Mr. Graves”

His mouth was slightly agape at the small scolding the woman gave him. However, at the change of tone, he realizes that she is actually not that upset at him and he smirks and holds out his hand to shake. She grasps it and engages in the niceties. After the shake, he finally speaks.

I meant no offense Miss charlotte. I just thought I would save you the breath you must waste on them daily. After all, I give credit where it is due. You are a very accomplished witch and Auror.” He is quite obviously trying to make up for stepping out of line to an employee that wasn’t even his. A slight glint in his eyes.

“We need more people like her at MACUSA. It doesn’t hurt that she is also very attractive ” He thinks to himself.

She full-blown smiles at him giving her response.

“No offense taken Mr Graves, I know you meant no disrespect. By the way, welcome to England.”

She starts to slowly walk away from the pier Percival walking beside her keeping her pace.

“You allow me to call you Charlotte, so please call me Percival. Only in private of course” He tells her, a small smirk adorning his admittedly handsome face.

Charlotte’s blues eyes widen as quickly as her eyebrows rise to her forehead. Without missing another beat she smirks and replies;

“Why Percival, are you insinuating that we will be spending a lot of “private time” together?” She does air quotes at “private time”. It is almost unnoticeable but Percival Graves is a little flushed. Charlotte would have missed it if she wasn’t so observant. He chuckles and shakes his head before addressing what she said in his normal confident voice.

“No ma’am, I did not mean it like that, I simply meant if we happen to meet outside of official meetings, and in our personal correspondence.”

“Relax Percival.” She chuckles then continues.

“I am aware of what you meant, It was a joke.”

“I am aware of the joke at my expense. You should be proud it does not happen often,” he states staring ahead. They walk in amicable silence for about twenty minutes before Charlotte stops at a building with a sign that says “Tilly’s Diner”.

Percival has a look of confusion on his face.

“Shouldn’t we be heading to the Ministry for the meeting?” He asks, gesturing to a nearby alleyway where we could safely disapparate.

She answers his question kindly and with patience.

“The meeting isn’t for two hours yet, and by any means, I have yet to eat lunch.”

“Oh.” is his short reply

“At any rate, you must use the visitor's entrance a block over.” she points to a telephone box in the distance.

If you would like to go in now and get a tour of the place the code is 62442, Just state your name and business at the ministry and turn in your wand for inspection at the front desk behind the fountain of brotherhood.” She instructs him.

He shakes his head a small smile gracing his serious features before speaking.

“ If it is alright with you Charlotte I would be honored to join you for lunch. A fresh cup of coffee is exactly what I need after the long journey.”

“I would be honored with the company Percival. It gives us a chance to discuss details of our Auror training exchange program before we meet with the minister.” Is her response. She misses the small microexpression of disappointment that flashed across his face as they enter the little diner and take seats at a small two-person table.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Charlotte get to know each other over lunch With Percival being a typical man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to post a few more chapters tonight, thanks for the kudos, and feel free to comment my loves!

Percival and Charlotte no sooner got settled in their seats when a tall blonde pretty waitress comes over to their table.  
“Good day sir, ma’am, What can I get for you today?” She asks holding up her small notepad and self-inking quill. Percival gestures for Charlotte to go first. She looks at the waitress and smiles kindly before placing her order.

“I’ll have my normal Margaret please.”  
Margaret nods her head with a smile and turns to Percival.  
“And you sweets?” She asks him.

“Just a coffee, black, please. No sugar. Thank you”  
He orders and thanks her.

As Margaret walks away Percival turns his attention to Charlotte. He notices how when the sun hits her face her freckles seem to glow. And how her hair falls back into place after she attempts to place it behind her ear.  
Charlotte notices his staring, his eyes following her movements. She keeps her facial expression the same as to not let him know she noticed, honored at the attention. She decides to break the comfortable silence.  
“So, Percival. You mentioned Grindlewald’s followers have been quiet stateside recently?”

“Well, they weren't near as active as they are here. But, yes we have not had an incident involving any of his followers in over a week.” He explains, his eyes darting around surveying the surroundings again. Charlotte does not feel the need to explain that the place is riddled with ministry workers because it is the closest wizarding establishment outside of Diagon Alley. She waits until his posture slightly relaxes again and his attention is back on her before she says anything else.

“I wish I could say we were enjoying the same silence. The very day I received your letter we were informed of an attack on a very prominent wizarding family in France. There were no survivors. They even killed a six-month-old infant.” Her voice slightly cracks when she mentions the infant and she takes a breath and gently shakes her head to gather her thoughts before continuing. Percival can’t help but notice the way her hair settles around her heart-shaped face. 

“So we have been informed the assailants have fled here to England. We have all been working long hours trying to catch them. Sometimes not even leaving until 23:00. Some of us even later”  
Percival Nods silently and appreciatively stares at her admiring her dedication. He finds himself thinking,  
“ What a remarkable dedicated witch.”

Margaret brings their order and sets it down in front of them.  
“Thank you,” they say in unison to Margaret as she walks away.  
A few minutes pass by in comfortable silence as she eats her sandwich and he drinks his coffee.

“Are you sure it was Grindlewalds men?” He asks, moving to lean slightly forward. Resting his forearms on the small table they share.  
“Positive” Charlotte answers

“They left his mark carved into a wall at the victim's house. “ she adds on.

“He truly is a madman believing in a child's tale of immortality. “ He says the disbelief evident in his voice. Charlotte merely nods in agreement as she takes another drink of her tea to wash down the last of her sandwich.

“I hope you catch those men that murdered that family soon,” He tells her sincerely.  
She sets her now empty teacup down before responding.

“As do I. The rest of the family deserves justice.”

“Have you gotten many complaints about the long hours?” He inquires

“Not really, They understand the gravity of the situation we are in. Even if other department heads don’t” She slips the minor complaint in with her answer. She notices he is still leaning on his forearms against the table listening intently to everything she says.

“I wish more men were this attentive,” She thinks to herself.  
Percival speaking pulls Charlotte out of her thoughts.

“The biggest complaint I get from my aurors is not being able to spend enough time with their families,” He tells her, knowing he just laid out the groundwork to find out the information he wasn't able to get from his research on her after the summit.

Charlotte notices the invitation but is oblivious to his reason to know more. She takes a minute to decide what personal information to divulge to the attractive man in front of her who is gently trying to pry. She smiles to herself as she figures out what to tell him.

“When both of your brothers work at the ministry and one of them is your department head, that counts as family time.” Percival lets out a quiet chuckle at her exasperated tone.

“ I see one every day unless he is away investigating the other I have to drag away from magical beasts just to have a meal with. But we make it work and understand that our work is very important. The only complaint I really get is from my sister in law. It is much easier to focus on your career without a significant other.” She jokingly tells him.

Percival however raises his thick brows and leans back in his seat, his no longer steaming coffee in his hands. He takes a drink before speaking again.  
“Surely a woman as beautiful and talented as yourself has many suitors.” His face portraying no hints of what is going on in his head. Ever the mask of confidence and control. He is clearly in control of this conversation easily manipulating it to get the information he so secretly desperately wants.

Charlotte’s face slightly flushes at the compliment. Made more noticeable by her many freckles. Percival notices the slight change of demeanor and swells pride at his success. He knows she is going to answer. Charlotte gives him a genuine full smile deciding on telling him the truth.

“The men that have tried to court me are unremarkable at best. Not the same caliber of man as you Percival. And at any rate, a good chunk of them was scared off by my brothers ”  
With a knowing smirk, he responds,  
“Well, I am glad I meet your standards.” He takes a look around and stands up.

“Will you excuse me? “ He asks her. Charlotte nods Thinking he is going to the Loo.

She looks out the window as Percival walks away behind her and she sees a tall man with slicked-back auburn hair that looks similar to her, staring at her with his eyebrows raised. She just merely shakes her head at him knowing the talk they will be having later. The man meanwhile has pulled out his pocket watch and pointed to it to indicate her to check the time. He mouths thirty minutes. Charlotte nods her head in response to the man. Seeing that she has understood he nods and makes his way down the street.  
She hears Percival’s light footsteps behind her and stands up turning to face him meeting his gaze.  
“The meeting is in thirty minutes, I will go and pay and then we will head to the ministry and I will give you a tour.” She softly tells him.  
He gives his signature smirk before saying,

“Don’t worry about the bill, I’ve taken care of it”  
Charlotte raises one questioning eyebrow and stares him down. He doesn’t budge he is still smirking down at her. She sighs and shakes her head making her way to the door. Percival opens it for her and she stops to say;  
“Thank you Percival”  
“and I will pay you back for lunch.” She adds on as he follows her out the door eyes glancing down for a brief second. They make their way to the entrance of the ministry gently arguing about if he will accept her to pay him back for lunch the whole way there.


	6. exchange 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting with the minister of magic and some lighthearted sibling teasing and threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What comes next who knows, not me :)

In no time Percival is finished at the welcome desk and he and Charlotte were making their way to the lift. He notices that the lift is empty and watches as she presses the button to make it move. No sooner does she grab the strap to keep steady toes the lift surge backward and drops. Percival nearly falls over. He clambers to grab the strap and steady himself. He notices that Charlotte is stifling a laugh smirking at him a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“You could have warned me” He almost growls, annoyingly.

Still smirking she responds,

“Now where is the fun in that Mr. Graves” Amusement shining on her soft features.

He rolls his eyes allowing her second joke at his expense with no further complaint. The rest of the lift ride passes by in an enjoyable silence, taking turns stealing glances at each other. Thinking neither has noticed.

The lift door opens and the disembodied voice speaks

“Level two, Magical law enforcement offices and Minister of Magic office.”

Charlotte makes her way out of the lift with Percival hot on her heels, watching her graceful confident movements. Both of them making their way to the minister’s office, Charlotte nodding to the many greetings she gets from her co-workers.

Before long they reach the minister’s office and Charlotte turns to face Percival. She decides to warn him of her eccentricities. The fact that he rarely speaks instead prefers to grunt and conjure puffs of smoke in communication, and when he does speak it is in monosyllables.

Percival merely looks at her like she is trying to have a joke at his expense again.

“Suit yourself “ She quietly warns him before knocking on the door. There is only a grunt in response so she opens the door and Percival holds it open for her to enter the room him following closely behind closing the door. 

He notices a man sitting in one of the guest seats with slicked-back red hair and facial features similar to Charlotte. He decides that this must be her brother the war hero Theseus.

The man he decides must be Theseus stands up and holds his hand out for a shake.

Percival firmly grasps the man’s hand for a quick second before releasing it.

“Mr. Graves it is nice to finally meet you. I am Theseus Scamander, Head of the Auror department and Miss Scamander’s older brother.” He gives Percival a knowing look.

Unfazed, Percival’s face gives nothing away. His face showing his natural stern confident demeanor. He responds

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well, I have heard so many great things about you. I regret that we weren’t able to meet at the security summit. However, Miss Scamander did an excellent job representing your esteemed department. I am quite impressed by her accomplishments as well. Percival smirks before sitting down.

The meeting begins when the minister clears his throat. Theseus begins the discussion, giving updates on his search for Grindlewald. When he is finished the minister emits a green puff of smoke from his wand to continue.

All three of them get into the fine details of the training exchange program, deciding on exchanging two at a time instead of just one.

The meeting takes two hours as it is like pulling teeth to get clear instruction from the minister. Once they get a nod of dismissal they all three get up to leave. The two men lag behind to let Charlotte exit first. Theseus breaks the silence speaking to Percival. (Charlotte walking slower to eavesdrop)

“When do you head back to America Mr. Graves?” Theseus asks.

Percival meets Theseus’s gaze before answering, his tone monotonous.

“Tomorrow at 7 in the morning Mr. Scamander.”

Charlotte turns to face them no longer caring about pretending not to listen now it is obvious.

“Could I possibly see you off, I have a few matters I would like to discuss with you before you go” Theseus asks. Percival’s face remains stoic but inside he is disappointed as now Charlotte can not go to see him off.

“How about we talk in your office Mr. Scamander, I was hoping to just board the ship first thing in the morning” He counters Theseus’s offer. Theseus nods in agreement and points out his office before heading there leaving the door open for Percival.

Charlotte having turned to face Percival holds her hand out to shake his in goodbye. He complies and is the first to break the slightly tense silence.

“ I guess this is goodbye then. It was a pleasure meeting you again.”

Charlotte gives Percival a small smile.

“I hope we can meet again Mr. Graves.” She adds on.

He slightly inclines his head to whisper his response to her

“It truly was a pleasure Miss Scamander, and I do hope the same. You are more pleasant to talk business with than with your brother.”

Charlotte’s jaw drops and Percival smirks at her shocked expression before heading to Theseus’s office and closing the door.

Charlotte quickly collects herself, but not before Anne her short red-haired assistant sees her and makes kissy faces at her. Only to stop at the stern glare her boss was sending her. Charlotte quietly and quickly walks into her office and closes the door.

Sometime later Theseus barges into her office leaving the door open and sits in one of her chairs resting his feet on her desk. Charlotte keeps filling out her paperwork not even looking up when addressing her bold brother.

“Move your feet off of my desk or I will move them for you”

Knowing she will jinxx him without hesitation he slowly lowers his feet back to the floor.

Charlotte waves her wand and her office door slams shut.

“I don’t want prying ears to hear whatever it is you are going to scold me about.” She Says to him, still not looking up from her paperwork.

Why ever would I scold you for dear sister, you’ve done nothing wrong” he says picking up one of her trinkets from her desk and fiddling with it. Charlotte doesn’t respond this time she jusk keeps scratching away at the papers on her desk.

Theseus’s eyes wander around his sister’s office before resting on an old picture of him her and newt as children and smiling softly.

The room is filled with a tense silence and Theseus can’t stand it.

“I saw your date with the American Director,” Theseus says smirking. Causing Charlotte’s head to jerk up and stop writing. She sets her quill down and notices an evil glint in her brother’s eye that she doesn’t like the look of.

“It wasn’t a date, I was on my lunch hour after meeting him at the dock, and he happened to join me. We discussed business. “ She tries to explain but Theseus isn’t having it.

“That is a nice cover Char, but Margaret said that he paid…. So it was a date” He counters.

“It was a business lunch, nothing more. I’m not his type.” She argues.

Theseus smirks.

“Oh, I think you are exactly his type.” He chuckles at her glare.

“I saw you making eyes at each other.” He adds on.

Charlotte groans loudly in frustration and runs her hands down her face.

“We weren’t making eyes, Theseus. Jesus, you hound me about “Dates” (She does air quotes) but scare of men who are actually trying to date me.” Charlotte complains.

Theseus tries to speak but Charlotte holds up her forefinger to silence him.

“And another thing, it was not a date, we are acquaintances who are trying to better our aurors, so we can safely stop Grindlewald. Who you have been tasked with finding. This is why I am swamped with your work and have no time for dates in the first place since you are always away undercover.

Theseus sees he has struck a nerve and apologizes to his obviously stressed out sister.

“I am sorry Char. I know it isn't easy for you. I was only playing with you, I miss my baby sister.”

Charlotte visibly relaxes.

“I’m sorry as well. I shouldn’t yell at you because I am stressed. Especially about a NONdate business lunch.” She apologizes but remains adamant about the innocence of the lunch.

“I tell you what, we will all have dinner at my place tonight, family time. Me, you, Leta, and Newt. Leave here by 8 o.k Char?” Theseus gently tells her as he stands up to leave. She smiles and nods in agreement. She misses her brothers and sister in law very much.

Theseus pauses halfway out the door smirking.

“Anyway, you have dated worse than Percival graves” Theseus just manages to close the door to miss the ink jar thrown where his head was a few seconds ago laughing maniacally down the hall to his office.

Charlotte sighs casting the spell to fix the ink bottle and clean the ink off the door. She slumps back in her seat her thoughts going a mile a minute.

The next morning at seven she is fluttering around her flat gathering up the stuff she will need to bring to the office, stuffing it in her briefcase when she hears a tap at her window. She looks and sees her owl Hephaestus with a small bundle of three flowers held in his beak.

She opens the window and he drops the flowers into her hand before flying to his cage and drinking some water.

She looks and sees that it is held together by a purple ribbon that compliments the three flowers. She glances at the clock and sees that she is running a little late. She shoves the flowers into the inside pocket of her jacket, grabs her briefcase, and turns on the spot disapparating.

She Apparates into the main lobby and enters the lift to take her to her office.

Once she is settled inside her office she sets the flowers on her desk and tries every revealing spell she can think of and gets no answers. She racks her brain trying to figure out what it means and who it is from. She finds it suspicious that they come the very minute Percival’s boat is set to leave for America.

She is pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door.

“Yes come in” she calls out. The door opens to reveal her assistant Anne, with a mile-high stack of paperwork. She closes the door with her hip and walks over to the desk and sets the papers down. Immediately she notices the flowers sitting on her boss's desk.

“OOh someone has an admirer” She coos to charlotte who rolls her eyes at her friend.

“What do you mean Anne?” Charlotte asked her a sigh escaping her lips.

“Those specific flowers have meaning in the victorian language of flowers.” She explains taking a seat on the corner of the desk. Charlotte immediately nudges the woman and gestures to a chair and she complies. Once seated properly Anne explains further,

“Each flower has a specific meaning, you can say a lot with a single flower.”

Charlotte leans forward intently listening to her bubbly friend.

“And do tell what do these specific flowers mean?” She asks

Anne wastes no time in jumping into the explanation animatedly, excited for her friend

“Well, the Daffodil means uncertainty, chivalry respect, and new beginnings and a plea to return the feelings, the red daisy means Beauty unknown to the possessor. He is saying you don’t know how beautiful you are. And that color of heather berry means solitude, I guess he is saying he is lonely. And is saying again that you are beautiful and that he admires you. “

Charlotte looks at Anne in disbelief before responding.

“And where did you learn this?” She asks.

“A book my Nan gave me, I have it in my desk I'll bring it in for you so you can send Mr. Graves a response”

“Excuse me!” Charlotte exclaims in surprise

“I don't think it was him, First Theseus now you. Our relationship is strictly professional” She adds on.

Charlotte waves a dismissive hand at Anne who leaves the office, smirking at her obviously flustered boss.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters begin again

**Dear Percival 27th, September 1924  
**

I am glad at the expansion of our training program. Mr. Kane should be heading back on the boat tomorrow as he has completed his final test. Accompanying him will be Mr. Alan Bolen. Who also needs help in unarmed combat.

I must admit I enjoyed our lunch very much. Though I feel I must apologize for what I said. It was very unprofessional and inexcusable. I apologize if I offended you in any way. On that note, I must complain that my idiot brother (Please don’t tell him I said that) and my insufferable assistant are adamant that it was a date and simply won’t listen to reason.

I hope this letter finds you well. By my math, it should be waiting for you when you get back to MACUSA. Please Let Hephaestus rest for a day or so before sending your response, as he is getting old and I worry for my companion. I sincerely hope your journey is safe and comfortable.

Hoping you are well.

Charlotte Scamander

P.s Do you happen to know anything about the three flowers that Hephaestus brought me this morning? My assistant believes someone admires me. Ridiculous right?

Percival Graves arrived home late on the 3rd of October, folding the collar of his coat up against the incoming cold. Looked as if a storm was brewing, but Graves was more interested in getting home than the current weather. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he made his way home in the cold night air; it was a shame he couldn’t have spent more time in England with Charlotte… perhaps without all the escorts and ministry workers interfering.

This pleasant thought was enough to carry him the rest of the way home and on into the next day.

He settled at his desk, sifting through the mass amounts of paperwork that had accumulated while he was gone, letting out a gentle huff; back to business, it was then…

A roll of parchment caught his eye and he raised a brow, recognizing the scrawl peeking out one side.

Or perhaps not…

He unfurled the letter, reading, then rereading through it, a soft chuckle escaping his lips.

She really was too much sometimes. He would have to be a bit more… forthright in his feelings.

_4_ _ th _ _, October 1924_

_My dear Charlotte,_

_I am most pleased that this exchange is going so well, you find that Mrs. Amanda Bell and Mr. Henry Philips are en route to your facilities. They need all-around training, but I think you’ll find their lack of tact with the No-Mags being the biggest issue. If you could teach them further in concealment and cleanup I would be most pleased._

_No offense was taken, and once again, I must thank you for the meal together, but your assistant (insufferable or not) is quite right. I fully intended it to be a date, so I must apologize that I did not make that more clear. Perhaps I can make it up to you in the future._

_You’ll be glad to know that your dear owl is resting up in the owlery, and as requested, I will hold off on sending this letter until tomorrow so he can rest. He seems to be in no hurry to leave just yet, so I’m sure one more day will not be missed if it means his safety._

_On the note of the flowers; I believe you are selling yourself short. There are a good handful of men who have found you to be pleasing to the eye, myself included, but the pleasure of your company is more valuable to me than looks alone. I do hope my words do not upset you, but given my affections were not made clear enough, I rather them not be misconstrued again._

_I humbly await your response._

_Yours truly,_

_Percival Graves_


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more letters and more flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers posted are what are exchanged between the two. The first flowers posted are what Charlotte draws for Percival on the bottom of her letter. They are sweetpea and purple lilac meaning gratitude, tenderness (sweetpea) and first love (purple lilac). The flower Percival sends is a gardenia (secret love). Here is the link to the meaning chart. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism

Charlotte had just returned to her office from seeing her Eldest brother off on his next undercover mission to find Grindlewald. She is currently sitting at her desk going through the files of the newest group of aurors that need assignments. She hears a sharp knock at her door.

“Come in” She sighs, Stress and tiredness evident in her voice.

In comes Anne with a cup of tea and a letter in her hand. Again closing the door with her hip.

“Miss Charlotte this letter arrived while you were out this morning,” Anne tells her setting the items in front of her boss and taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

“It is a letter from Mr. Graves.” She adds on.

Charlotte meets Anne’s eyes before opening the envelope and her face immediately flushes. To try to calm herself she goes to take a drink of tea and immediately spits it out getting to the second paragraph. The tea covering her unfortunate assistant who only giggles and pulls her wand out to dry herself. Charlotte finishes the letter her face redder than a ripe tomato.

“What did it say Charlotte” Anne knowingly smirks at her friend.

“You were right Anne” Charlotte whispers in disbelief.

“What, He sent you those flowers didn’t he” Anne smugly replies.

Charlotte only nods her face slowly returning to her normal color.

Anne stands up and walks over to the door. She pauses before leaving and says,

“What are you waiting for, you have my book, write a love letter back!.” Anne giggles as she walks out the door closing it behind her as Charlotte picks up her quill and a blank piece of parchment.

Dearest Percival, 7th, October 1924

Thank you so very much for the care you showed my dear Hephaestus, as I have had him since I was eleven. I might need to retire him and purchase a new owl soon. I can assure you that I have their training schedules ready and have notified their instructors of what you say they need most.

I must admit your last letter has put me at a loss for words. I had no idea of your intentions to make our lunch a date and I must apologize that I was quite oblivious to your advances. I am deeply honored that you find me pleasing to look at and that you enjoy my company. You need not worry about your words upsetting me, as they have not. They have actually had the opposite effect, I confess they have helped me take a step back and de-stress a bit. I would very much like for us to have a date that I am aware we are having. I must thank you for the flowers the meanings were very sweet. 

Affectionately,

Charlotte Scamander

P.s I think it best if we start sending our personal correspondence to our residences to avoid suspicion. My assistant was in the room when I read your letter and I spit tea on the poor dear in my surprise. I would like if she would stay the only one that knows for now.

P.s.s I will be letting Hephaestus rest For a day as well so This letter will post tomorrow. 

At the bottom of the parchment, Charlotte sketches out two flowers and charms them to reflect the color of the meaning she wants to convey. 

Percival awoke early to a light tapping on the bedroom window, and he rolled his head over to the closed curtains in curiosity.

Straightening and heading over to open the window, a mild look of surprise appearing on his face at the sight of Hephaestus, and he moved aside to allow the bird entrance as he seemed more haggard than normal.

After the old owl was settled on the perch beside Julian, his own rather cranky screech owl, Graves untied the parchment around his leg, popped an owl treat in the mouth of each owl, and headed to the kitchen to read the letter.

A chuckle escaped at the imagery of Charlotte spitting tea on her assistant, making a mental note to mention to her the possibilities of said assistant saying anything in his reply.

_ 10th _ _of October, 1924_

_My dear Charlotte,_

_I hope my Aurors are making headway after being there with you for a week. There have been more whispers about Grindelwald’s forces moving underground, which is apparent from the lack of activity from them, but I’m certain that the silence is no reason to relax._

_As usual, I have faith in your abilities to get my people trained and ready._

_On the subject of privacy, I do hope that your assistant is not one for gossip. While I have no shame in our letters, there still a touch of privacy I would like to keep before the rest of the world finds out._

_I had no idea a woman of your stature could be stunned by nothing more than the mention of my affections; I should think if I had known that, I would have tried to say something sooner, but alas there was little chance of that happening with how short of a stay I had (not to mention the number of interruptions we had to deal with while I was there)._

_Believe me when I say that I am more than pleased to find a woman that not only could catch my eye, but hold my attention in conversation. I do not speak lightly of such matters, and you should know I have a great deal of respect for not only your professionalism but that fiery demeanor of yours that seems to surface when we are alone._

_I would love to see more of it._

_The next time I’m over in London, expect me to linger longer and treat you to a proper night out, though I expect you’ll have to save paying me back for our meal some other time, as if I’m to take you out, you won’t be spending a single knut. A woman as refined as yourself deserves as such._

_I do hope this next gift will be just as appreciated._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Percival Graves_

_P.S. I have sent my letter with my own owl alongside Hephaestus (whom should be carrying a small token for you), and as instructed, they should be arriving at your home. Given Hephaestus’ age, I suggest we use my own owl, Julian, from now on as Hephaestus spent the entire first day sleeping off the trip and I had to wait an extra day to send a reply._


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More letters and more flowers, feelings grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower Charlotte draws is an Aster amellus, means love and trust. The flowers that percival sends are anemones meaning anticipation and bellflowers meaning unwavering love. Also I am literally posting this in the middle of class so enjoy!

Charlotte returns home after another long day at the ministry. After closing her door she sets her briefcase on the table and makes her way to her kitchen to prepare a small supper and a cup of tea. She hears an incessant tapping at her balcony window, she sees a screech owl accompanying her own Hephaestus who looks absolutely exhausted. She also notices a Gardenia in the claw of her beloved pet. And a piece of parchment attached to the leg of the other one. She immediately opens the window to let the animals in knowing who it is from.

They fly over and stand on the table waiting for Charlotte to come and relieve them of their tasks. She walks over to them conjuring up a bowl of water and a bowl of owl food for the pair to share. She grabs the flower and summons the flower book to ascertain the meaning of this beautiful flower. Once she finds the appropriate page and reads the meaning her face heats up in what is a now-familiar feeling. She gently presses the flower to her nose and smells its sweet scent before letting out a harsh sneeze. She sets the flower down and unties the letter off of the screech owl’s leg who nudges her hand gently before flying off and perching on top of her bookcase. She gives the animal a gentle smile before opening the letter reading it while pacing her spacious flat. Once her reading is finished she shakes her head in amusement at the man she is developing feelings for.

“He is such a man,” She thinks to herself before settling at her writing desk forgetting about making supper in her earnest to reply to the letter.

14th October 1924

Dearest Percival,

Your aurors are very quick studies, as I have come to expect they are advancing quickly. I can only hope my people are doing as well. It has troubled me that Miss Abbot has yet to be sent back home. I do hope she is not embarrassing my office!

On the note of our privacy, you need not worry. I trust Anne with my life Anyway I have sworn her to the utmost secrecy on the matter. After all, if it wasn’t for her I would have never known the meaning of the flowers that you sent me. I assure you on my honor she will not gossip about us.

I confess yet again that I am rather inexperienced with courting. You see, my dear brothers have made a habit of scaring off any suitor. Most of the time before a first date and there was never a second. (For the longest while I thought it to be of my own fault.)

I am so very glad you enjoy our conversations, and I am deeply honored at the respect you hold for me and my professionalism. I do try to be as professional and collected as possible. Our positions demand it.

My face flushes at the thought that you wish to see more of me. It has become a common feeling where it used to be a rare one. ….. Perhaps we will be in that “Private” time you mentioned after you docked.

You were right I very much appreciate this gift. I do hope you like and decipher my reply easily.

**Yours** Affectionately,

Charlotte Scamander

P.s. Once again I must thank you for the care and concern you have shown my oldest friend. And I appreciate you offering the use of your Julian.

Charlotte once again draws her response flower this time an Aster Amellus. She charms the appropriate color. Of the flower before getting up and disappearing to her bedroom. A few minutes later she comes back with her vial of perfume. (which happens to smell like the sweet pea she just drew in the last letter.) she dabs a drop on the letter before sealing it and placing her normal protection charms on it. Planning to send it in the morning before she leaves for workThe flower she draws.

Graves narrowed his eyes at the strange scent coming from the letter, concerned that it had been tampered with until he got another waft and realized it was just perfume.

Charlotte’s perfume.

He had only gotten the faintest of whiffs of it as she passed by him in the elevator, but he was certain it was hers as he untied the string holding it shut and unfurled the parchment, the action giving him another sample of the perfume, all the stronger now that the letter was open.

Percival scans over the letter, a smirk on his face. As he reaches the letter’s end, he spends a good few minutes eying the flower sketch at the bottom, his brow scrunching up.

What was that flower?

It looked to be a daisy… but there were too many petals… and there weren’t that many flowers with that light shade of purple… right?

He let out a soft sigh, chuckling slightly as he summoned a few books off of the far shelf; it looked like he would have to take a moment to identify this flower so he could give a proper response.

_16_ _ th _ _October 1924_

_My darling Charlotte,_

_Forgive me for not mentioning it sooner, but Miss Abbot has been sent on another scouting mission with a small group of my Aurors. She’s doing wonderfully, and I had given her the option of leaving before the mission, but she insisted on aiding the team. I expect them to be back in about a week, and she will be heading home after that._

_I’m glad to hear that you trust your assistant, but then again, I’ve no doubt she would not have known about us at all if she could not be trusted. Nonetheless, I thank you for easing my mind on the matter, as there is no one on my end who has been told, though I fear your eldest brother has a notion about us already._

_I’ve little doubt that your brothers’ interference was the cause of your dates failing; is it wrong of me to be grateful that you’ve not been swept up by someone else? I suppose with a woman of your caliber it would take quite a grand gesture to sweep you off your feet, not that I am disheartened by the thought in the slightest. I don’t believe you would have caught my attention as thoroughly as you have, were you any less amazing, and I have made it of highest priority to show you exactly how to court._

_As for the matter of “private time”, I expect it shall be just as enjoyable as our conversations and maybe I can show you exactly how much respect I have for you. Regardless of how long the wait for such a moment will be, I can promise that it will be well worth it._

_Your reply was quite the puzzle, but I’m more than pleased by the notion; perhaps you’ll take just as much pleasure in my own response._

_Delightfully yours,_

_Percival Graves_

After signing the letter with a flourish, Graves stood and headed into the kitchen, taking a square of wax paper and making his way back to the table. He carefully stowed the flowers he had chosen to send – a small cluster of anemones and bellflowers, rolling them inside the wax paper and folding up the sides, then wrapping the parchment around it so they would not fall out during the flight. Charlotte wouldn’t see the flowers at first, but this way, they would not be lost en route to her.

Once the string was secured, he sent Julian a glance, stroking the side of the owl’s face; the letter could wait until the evening so he had a chance to rest. As spry as the owl was compared to Hephaestus, he needed a break.

The flowers Percival sends.


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More letters, confusion and our lovely innocent Charlotte is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should be paying attention in class but I want to get more posted tonight. Also Charlotte draws a moonflower meaning dreaming of love and mallow meaning consumed by love. Percival sends honeysuckle meaning devoted affection, bonds of love.

Charlotte is awakened from a deep sleep on her day off, by a rapping on a window in the other room. She grabs her red silk robe and wraps it around herself to fight against the morning chill as she makes her way to her living room. She looks to the window and see’s Percival’s owl, Julian. Immediately she opens the window and he flies in perching on her favorite armchair with his leg out. She quietly chuckles as she closes the window thinking to herself,

“Very much Percival’s bird. To the point.”

She feeds him an owl treat before untying the parchment. She unrolls it to start reading in misses the small package that fell to the floor. She sits in her chair to read the letter, a smile gracing her tired features. She giggles now and again at the sweet things Percival wrote her.

She is pulled out of her thoughts by Julian dropping the package she dropped onto her lap.

“Thank you Julian” She coos to the owl and feeds him another treat. Upon unwrapping it and seeing more flowers she summons the language book. Confusion lacing her features until she sees the meaning of the other small purple flower.

She makes her way to her writing desk to make out her reply. Intending on sending it the next day to let Julian rest since they have been sending a large number of letters recently.

19tn, October 1924

My Dearest Percival,

Of course, you are forgiven for not mentioning it sooner, completely forgiven. I am glad to hear that she has been such a great asset to your team. Please inform me of when she will be returning and I shall make arrangements for the next auror to send for training.

We need not fear Theseus, if anything he would approve of us….. He had mentioned something of the sort to me before you had left. I threw an ink bottle at his head in response … which he narrowly missed. I am afraid I am too embarrassed to divulge what exactly he said in light of this development.

It is not wrong for you to be grateful, as I am very pleased it has left me free to return your affections. You do not need a “Grand Gesture” as you put it to sweep me off of my feet….as you have already done so. I do look forward to learning how to court with you, I wouldn’t have anyone else.

You speak of my reply being a puzzle! Had you not sent the Bellflower along with the Anemone I would have assumed you were sick of me! For once I am glad to be wrong. The meanings are very sweet and I do hope my reply is easier to decipher this time.

With deep affection,

Charlotte Scamander

Seeing that Charlotte is done writing, Julian flies over and stands on her desk nuzzling his head into her neck. Charlotte absentmindedly strokes his feathers, racking her brain on how to close out this letter and what flowers to draw.

She gives Julian a look, who then flies off and perches next to Hephaestus. She then signs off the letter and draws the flowers to convey her meaning and charms them to reflect them. She puts another drop of perfume on this letter as well before sealing it off.

Percival was just finished getting ready to leave for a business dinner when Julian rapped at the window. He quickly strode over to let the damp owl in, shielding himself as Julian shook his feathers out all over Percival’s desk.

Percival let out a soft sigh, drawing out his wand and cleaning the watery mess off the polished hardwood before plucking the letter off of Julian’s leg.

“You could have at least waited a second and I could have dried you off,” he informed the owl as he unfurled the parchment, and Julian clicked his beak at him before returning to grooming his feathers.

His brow arched up at the sight of the moonflower, recognizing it without checking the book. Amusement danced in his eyes as he glanced over at the clock on the far wall; he still had some time, more than enough for this.

_23rd_ _of October, 1924_

_My Darling Charlotte,_

_I have an update on Miss Abbot’s mission; I was sent an owl this morning that informed me of the group’s success and they are heading back to MACUSA tonight. Miss Abbot should be heading home to England soon; I would expect her at the latest five days after you receive this reply, and we are filing the paperwork now so it’ll be ready for the next Auror you send._

_The knowledge of Theseus’ approval is a small comfort, although I suppose had he really opposed the idea, he would have told me during our little chat. He’s not exactly the sort to mince words when it comes to his baby sister. I would like to know his thoughts on the matter should you feel willing to tell me at a later date._

_Whether I need a grand gesture or not, I won’t give you anything less than my all. Had I more to give, you would have that as well. The notion that you would have to try to court me is almost as humorous as myself sweeping you off of your feet; you are already doing so and I’m delighted to inform you that you’re doing an excellent job._

_On the contrary my dear, I could never grow sick of you; but on the off chance you had misinterpreted the first flower, I sent a second one to emphasize my point. From now on, I’ll be sure to leave little room for misunderstandings._

_I noticed that one of your flowers spoke of dreams; it’s pleasing to know that you are dreaming about me, though I must ask that you tell me about these dreams, in great detail so I’m more able to make them a reality._

_From your wildest dreams,_

_Percival Graves_

Percival rolled up the finished letter, carefully securing it shut then set it on his desk; he would send the letter and the (flower) this evening after Julian had a chance to eat and rest.

He stowed Charlotte’s letter carefully away after reading it one last time, tucking it behind the false back of the painting with the others and sealing it shut with a spell.

At first, there had been some temptation to carry the letters on him, more so now with Charlotte putting that enticing scent of her perfume on the latest ones – but the chance of them being found by someone else was too great.

Should the letters keep arriving as such, he just might have to make a visit to the Ministry; make those dreams of hers come true, a smirk played on his lips at the thought as he headed out, making a mental note to stop by the flower shop. He wondered if they sold honeysuckle locally…


	11. exchange 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte goes on a mission, feelings grow and something happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte sends Basalm which means ardent love and heliotrope which means devotion. Percival sends forget me nots which means true love and don't forget me.

Charlotte returns home from work to see Julian waiting outside her window once again. She grabs some owl treats before letting him in and closing the window. Feeding him an owl treat before untying the letter and subsequent flower that is tied to the outside of the letter. Immediately she knows the meaning having read it in the book the day previously. She sits at her writing desk, to read his letter and planning to immediately write the response sending it with Julian in the morning.

Julian flies over and stands on her desk, Charlotte absentmindedly strokes his feathers while reading. Her face flushes a deep red by the end of the letter and has to take a minute to catch her breath. Once sufficiently calm she grabs a blank parchment and her quill and gets to work writing her reply. Julian all the while nuzzling into her.

24th of October 1924

My own Sweetheart,

I am pleased to hear of Miss Abbot’s return, and we will be sending a Mr. Andrew Dormer in her place. He also needs all-around training. I feel I must inform you in light of our relationship, that in a few days I will be leading a small group of Aurors to take out a small cell of Grindlewald’s followers at one of their many safehouses. We managed to get a good tip on its location, we plan to make sure they can’t return there.

I must thank you for not trying to convince or force me to tell you. I promise eventually I will… Just not now.

You honor me with your words, Percival. I promise to give you my all just as you are promising me. I am very glad that I am not mucking this up as I feel deeply for you.

I assure you my dreams are purely innocent. I picked that flower for its meaning “Dreaming of love” because it is true. And the meaning of the other flower rings true as well. I just do not know how exactly to put it in words without sounding too forward I do not want to scare you off. My feelings for you are strong and deep, and I have not felt this way before.

Your dear Julian (who has taken quite a liking to me) nuzzles me now as I write this and I can’t help but imagine what it feels like to be in your strong capable arms.

Your flower was sweet and please know I return that devotion.

Truly, yours with deep affection,

Charlotte Scamander

Once finished writing the letter and doing her normal perfume thing and drawing of the flowers, she rises to go and lock up Percival’s letters in her letterbox that she keeps under her bed and charmed so no one can open it but her. She gives a quick soft kiss to the letter before closing the box and sliding it under her bed once more.

Two days later (around the time Percival would receive her letter) Charlotte and her team of five other Aurors are sneaking and surrounding the house to enter at different points. They split up in teams of two to search and subdue each room as quickly as possible. Charlotte and her partner subdue the first room of five quite easily and she gets a signal that another room of five was subdued as well. She glances out the window to see a battle going on of five against her two aurors who were stationed outside. She gasps as she sees one hit the ground after being hit with a blast of red light.

She and her partner quickly apparate down to the battle to help their comrades. Immediately after apparation the second auror that was down there is knocked unconscious. She quickly checks their pulses while her partner battles the other five falling behind quickly.

Charlotte waves her wand to send a Patronus message to her aurors inside to get a message back to the ministry for backup. She then stands up and joins the battle. There is a flurry of many color lights back and forth before her partner gets stunned and she is left alone to face them. Sensing a losing battle she quickly waves her wand and binds the five together, but at the same time one of them yells

“Sectumsempra” and she gets hit.

Gashes appear all over her body blood pouring out of her wounds. Before she loses consciousness she takes pride that they can’t get out of her binding spell.

**A/N: The flower above is what Graves sent, forget-me-nots.**

Percival Graves was just eating breakfast when Julian arrived with Charlotte’s letter. Quickly wiping his mouth, he stood to let the bird inside, offering him a treat as he untied the letter. Settling back in his chair, Graves read through the letter, a gentle smile crossing his face. He sat for a moment, closing his eyes then opened them again and stood, relocating to his desk to write a reply.

_26_ _ th _ _of October, 1924_

_My Lovely Charlotte,_

_Though I’m not certain that you will get my letter beforehand, I wish you the greatest luck in your mission and implore you to be careful; though I suppose I’ve no need to tell you such things. I have arranged for a senior Auror to aid in Mr. Dormer’s training, and should he prove capable as Miss Abbot was, he will find himself on a scouting mission coming up in another few weeks._

_You should know that I won’t force you to anything, but that won't stop me from inquiring about it every once in a while. I have faith that you will tell me when you are well and ready to do so. And you honor me with your devotion and affection; I cannot think of any way you could “muck this up”. And whether the dreams are innocent or not, I’m pleased to be a part of them. I would be lying if I said I’d never dreamed of you before._

_My dear, you’ve no need to worry about scaring me off, especially with your own feelings. Here I had the thought that my last message was too strong, but you can rest assured that every word is the truth. I love you my dear Charlotte Scamander, and nothing will change that._

_I’ll admit that I was a tad jealous of Julian, given he gets to see you in person. I do hope to pay the Ministry another visit soon, and this time, you can expect me to have a longer stay. Would you be willing, you needn’t imagine what it would feel like to be in my arms any longer._

_I’m thrilled that you return my devotion, and I hope that this next token is just as appreciated._

_With love,_

_Percival Graves_

That evening after work, Percival finished tucking the forget-me-nots into the letter while Julian looked on.

“Do you suppose she’ll like these?” Graves asked Julian, who nibbled gently at his finger as he secured the letter to the owl’s leg, flapping his wings impatiently.

“Of course she will.” Graves let out a soft chuckle and opened the window, watching as Julian took flight and soared out into the night before disappearing in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus finds a surprise and lets Percival know Charlotte got hurt.

Theseus walks into Charlotte’s flat shoulders slightly hunched over, stress written all over his face. He has come to collect a few things for Charlotte for when she wakes up.

“That was a close call, we almost lost her, there has got to be some way to keep her safer,” He thinks sadly to himself.

He quickly makes his way to her bedroom packing her suitcase with a few changes of clothes. Once packed he makes his way through her flat on his way to the front door. He grabs the handle but stops in his tracks when he hears a tapping sound coming from her balcony window. He sees an owl he swears he has seen before.

He makes his way over to the window and cautiously opens it. Once there is a gap big enough the screech owl swoops in and lands on her writing desk. ( Where she has placed all of the flowers into a potpourri bowl next to the open book of plant language)

“What have you got there,” He says softly while reaching for the owl, only to yank his hand back after being bitten. Blood now slowly coming out of the cut Theseus waves his wand to heal the minor injury. Shooting a soft glare at the owl. After studying it for a minute realization hits him.

“You are Percival Graves’s owl!” He exclaims. Another sudden realization hits him, and despite the situation, he smiles. (albeit a small smile) He knows the owl will understand what he says next.

“Charlotte is hurt, she got hurt in a battle she is in the hospital”

The owl hoots softly

“May I bring her letter to her, I swear I will not read it?” He asks for permission, attempting to reach again only for the owl to jump back hooting angrily.

Theseus sighs frustratedly trying to think up a plan, both to get the letter and to get her in a safer position. An idea hit him and he sits down and writes a letter.

Mr, Graves 28th of October 1924

First thing, I regret to inform you that Charlotte has been injured in the line of duty. She had led a small team of aurors to capture a small cell of Grindlewald’s followers and was quickly outnumbered. She was hit by the sectumsempra curse, there were gashes all over her body and blood everywhere. She is currently being tended at St Mungo's. She has yet to awaken.

I am writing to inform you of this, and the fact that I am aware of your relationship with my baby sister. I would like her to come to America and assist you in your work there once she recovers of course. I expect you to protect her and instill some form of self-preservation (and when to flee from a battle). She got injured trying to make sure no one got away and all of her aurors were safe. (She is going to murder me for this) She would also murder me if I neglected to tell you that she did capture all of them before she lost consciousness, 15 fanatics in all.

Waiting to hear your response,

Theseus Scamander

Head of Auror office,

Ministry of Magic

P.s You will find me at St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries.

Once finished writing the letter he seals it and holds it in front of the owl before speaking again.

“Please take this to him immediately if you can, if you must rest along the way, but She almost died he deserves to know” He sighs while mentioning almost losing her.

The owl holds out his leg and Theseus attaches the letter to his little sister and attaches his own. Theseus then walks over to the window and opens it and the owl soars out. 

Absorbed in the copy of the New York Ghost Percival was reading, he didn't notice the sharp knocks at the window at first. After a few seconds looked up with a little start at the sharp sounds at the window.

Julian was there, flapping his wings crazily and tapping at the glass in rapid session. Graves furrowed his brow, making his way over to the window; Julian never behaved like that, at least not when the skies were clear like today. As soon as he opened the window, Julian flew over to his perch on Graves’ desk, his leg stuck out impatiently hooting at him.

A sense of dread welling up in his gut, Percival took the letter off of Julian’s leg, noting immediately that the scrawled writing on the letter was wrong; this was not from Charlotte.

Eyes darting across the page as he read through the letter, Graves drew out his wand and strode into the bedroom, flicking his wand through the air and summoning a suitcase from beneath his bed. Another wave and his clothes were filing out of the closet and neatly folding themselves into the suitcase, the top swinging shut and latching itself as soon as the last pair of socks were inside.

Meanwhile, Graves had returned to the other room and was quickly scrawling out a reply to Theseus, hastily signing the letter and tying it shut.

_October 31_ _ st _ _, 1924_

_Theseus Scamander,_

_I’m on my way. Expect me five days after the postmark._

_Percival Graves_

“Are you up for another flight?” Percival asked, approaching Julian with the letter, who promptly stuck out his leg. Graves gave the bird a gentle stroke on the side of his head and secured the letter, summoning his suitcase and an empty cage for Julian upon his return.

For now, he had to make a quick stop to MACUSA and make a few arrangements; though he had a feeling that Theseus was already in the process of sending an inquiry of Charlotte returning with him, Percival felt it better to explain part of the situation with Madame Piquery in person before he left.

That and he needed to use one of their owls, as he wanted to give Charlotte another surprise to wake up to if he didn’t arrive in England before then.

More than anything, he hoped she was going to be alright.

On the afternoon of the fourth of November, Percival finally arrived at Charlotte’s home, having received word from the hospital that she had already been discharged. He shifted slightly, hesitating for only a moment before sharply rapping on the door.


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte wakes up to a not so nice surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many people know but there is a meaning to the amount of roses in a bouquet in this chapter she receives 2 dozen which means complete devotion and I am yours.

Slowly Charlotte starts to regain consciousness, she hears two very familiar voices talking to her in the darkness.

“Come on Char please wake up, please” The voice she identifies as her brother Newt.

“We almost lost you, Charlotte, please it has been four days” Theseus’s normal collected voice cracks.

“I can’t believe you are sending her away, she is going to be furious.” Newt whisper yells at Theseus.

“It is for her own protection. The Director of magical security at MACUSA will protect her, he needs a deputy and has agreed to hire her until a fitting replacement can be found in America” Theseus explains

“She can be furious all she wants but it is from her own good and a promotion, And maybe she will learn when to retreat from a situation.” He adds on

Charlotte can feel that each of them has a hold on one of her hands on each side. She gives a gentle squeeze to each of them and her eyes flutter open.

Immediately Newt and Theseus yell out for a healer and start fussing over her while her eyes adjust to the light. In runs a healer who shoos the boys away from her bed to check on her and make her drink another blood replenishing potion.

“There you go sweetie that should be the last one of those you need. We will be keeping you here for a few more days to monitor your healing progress.” The nurse states while helping her drink the potion. Charlotte nods in response and the nurse scuttles away out the door.

Her brothers then rejoin her by her bedside and she clears her throat.

“Four days?” She croaks out.

“Yes Four days and you had us worried sick young lady” Newt softly scolds her.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t let anyone else get hurt or let them get away, Are my aurors ok?” she struggles to apologize and ask.

“Everyone is fine, a couple of bruises and cuts but that is it. And you did get them all, BUT IT ALMOST COST YOU YOUR LIFE.” Theseus raises his voice at the end and she looks down ashamed. 

Theseus sees her expression and lets out a sigh before apologizing.

“I am sorry Char, I… We just almost lost you I can’t take that chance again.” 

Charlotte glares at Theseus knowing what is coming.

“Newt could you excuse us for a bit, there is something we need to discuss in private.” Theseus calmly asks his little brother, who nods and gently kisses Charlotte on the forehead whispering an “I Love you” before walking out the door.

“Before you leave for America, I need you to write your official report on the events of the raid.” He softly orders her as her supervisor. Then lets out a deep sigh before continuing.

“Charlotte before you get angry, this is for your own good I know you heard Newt and me”

Charlotte’s glare doesn’t waver.

“You are firing me, firing me and sending me away.” She almost growls

Theseus’s eyes widen in shock at her tone and what she is thinking.

“No you are not fired, this is so you can learn what battles to run from when to cut losses, you can’t be so self-sacrificing.” He reassures and chides her at the same time.

“Your position will still be yours when you return.” He adds on.

Charlotte turns her head away from him as frustrated tears start rolling down her face.

Theseus groans knowing he has hurt his sister in trying to protect her.

“Hey Charlotte look at me please,” He pleads. Charlotte wipes her tears gingerly, wincing at the pain in her body at the movement. Seeing that he has her attention he continues

“You are an extremely gifted witch and one of the best aurors I have ever known, which is why you were put in the position you were in. In spite of our familial relationship.

“Who will lead the department while you are hunting Grindlewald,” She asks sternly looking at her brother. Already knowing the answer.

“Things have been too quiet lately, I am to continue my search from the ministry until things heat up again. In any case, do you think I would leave the department unsupervised, I can call you back in an instant.” He explains to her. 

He can still tell she is reluctant and will not go quietly, so he decides to pull out his trump card which will sway her to his reason. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out Percival’s latest letter to her, and he sets it on her lap. He gets up and kisses her forehead and whispers

“Don’t worry I know. It’s ok” Before walking out the door to give her some privacy.

Charlotte quickly unties the letter and watches the flowers fall gently to her lap. She notices they are Forget me nots and smiles at his sweet meaning.

Her eyes scan through the letter smiling as she goes through it. Her face now gently flushing at the thought of him dreaming of her. However, her breath catches in her throat by the end of the letter. It takes her half a minute to realize she isn’t breathing and takes a big gasp of air. Breathing heavily for a few minutes she collects her thoughts as her breathing becomes normal. A brilliant smile adorning her face knowing she is in love with this man and he returns her feelings. “Well, this will make America a little easier to deal with,” She thinks to herself placing a gentle kiss on the letter before folding it up and sliding it under her pillow for safekeeping until she gets home.

Two days pass and it is now the Second of November and it is the day she is to go home. However, she still needs to be checked over by a healer before she gets the all clear.

While she is waiting for the healer, the mail witch comes by her room and delivers a big bouquet of red roses, 24 to be exact. She grabs the book Theseus brought and checks the meaning and her eyes light up knowing who it is from even though he neglected to leave a note. “He must be so worried, my poor sweetheart,” She thinks to herself. Planning on writing to him as soon as she is home and has access to her owl as Theseus had refused to let her write a reply while in the hospital for some reason only smirking and not giving her a straight answer whenever she asked why.

Once the fourth rolls around Charlotte is busy finishing up her last-minute packing for her trip to New York after dinner as her ship leaves in the morning. She is interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. Wand at the ready she slowly makes her way to the door as to not make any noise and looks through her peephole. She sees Percival Graves standing there arms clasped behind his back, his face looking weary and bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept. It clicks in her mind that he must have left as soon as he was notified of the incident.

She calls through the door to make sure it is truly him and not someone impersonating him.

“In your last letter to me, what did you say at the end of the third paragraph.?”

He responds in his deep raspy voice she has come to miss,

“ I love you my dear Charlotte Scamander, and nothing will change that.”

She flings the door open and he pulls her into a tight embrace, burying his face into her thick hair and gently holding her head to his chest. Whispering to her,

“You had me so worried don’t you ever do that to me again”

Her only reply is to bury her face deeper into his chest tightening the hug.


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Charlotte see each other since they began courting through the letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I know the chapters are short. This is my first fic I am rewriting and posting from 4 years ago.

Percival is the one to break their embrace. He now holds Charlotte at arm's length checking her over. His heart aches to see the faint scars wrapped around her arms and most likely all over her body. "Damn curse scars are impossible to fully remove." He thinks to himself vowing to make sure should their relationship get physical he shows her how much he loves her body. Once satisfied she is truly ok he speaks.

“May we go inside?” She smiles and nods leading him inside the door closing behind them. He watches as she slowly makes her way to her armchair, noting that she is wincing every now and again. Percival makes a mental note to keep an eye on her and not let her exert herself.

Once he sees that she is settled in her chair he takes a seat on her sofa closes to her that sits at a 90-degree angle to the chair. He purses his lips and leans forward resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin on his hands.

“I’m not complaining, but what are you doing here Percival. I am leaving in the morning for America.” Charlotte asks him, her eyes wide and questioning, yet a soft smile forming as she looks at the man she has come to love.

He meets Charlotte’s gaze and the corners of his lips turn up at her adorable expression. She has clearly let her guard down in his presence. She tilts her head studying his change in expression.

Percival gets a grave look on his face knowing that he almost lost her. There was nothing he could have done no matter how powerful he is. NO, he will have to keep her close, safe at whatever the cost. He steels himself to the battle it will bring. Because with HIS Charlotte she will not take it lying down.

“Well,” Charlotte says an air of impatience about her. It is enough to pull him out of his thoughts. She is staring at him one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised.

“I had heard what happened and I needed to see for myself that you were ok.”

Charlotte sighs and leans back in her chair with an incredulous look on her previously smiling face.

“My brother has sent for you to escort me to America like I can’t handle such a thing myself. I got hurt one time and he thinks I can’t protect myself.” She says dismayed at what she believes her brother has done.

Percival sits up straight seeing how distressed she is getting and sets to remedy the situation he had created.

“Your brother had apparently come here to get you clothes whilst you were unconscious and had found Julian and the letter I had written you. He is not a dumb man and figured us out. He felt I should be informed of what happened. He did not send for me I came of my own accord, I needed to visually see that you were safe for my own peace of mind. He had merely asked for your transfer effective immediately” He explains to her.

A tense moment of silence passes and Percival can not read Charlotte’s face. After letting him suffer she decides he is telling the truth.

“Theseus wouldn’t be stupid enough to insult me like that.” She attempts to ease the tension with a joke but Percival is internally worried but his face is his normal facade while thinking only when he comes to a conclusion does his thick brows furrow.

“Have I offended you in any way darling?” He asks leaning forward to try and tactfully get closer to Charlotte. She sees his not so subtle advance and leans forward as well. Gently grabbing his hand she softly says,

“Of course not my sweetheart, I am so very glad you have come. It has made me feel loads better” She smiles at him in an attempt to calm his mind. They sit there for a while in a comfortable silence just holding hands and looking at each other. The chime of the clock gets their attention.

“It’s nine o'clock. I should be heading back to the inn. I shall be back in the morning.” Percival says disappointment in his voice, but he knows he has to go. It would be improper for him to stay any longer. Lest word gets to her brother about certain improprieties. He doesn’t wanna have to duel him and upset Charlotte.

He stands up and holds out his hand. Charlotte obliges and places her hand in his. Together they walk to the door.

“Before I go there is another token of my affection I wish to give you. “

He pulls out a sprig of white heather and an orchid. A smile lights up Charlotte’s face and he inwardly beams at her reaction. (Though his face is still collected, just his signature smirk)

“I am not good at expressing my emotions. In our field, these emotions can be a weakness.” He starts. Charlotte opens her mouth to interrupt, her heart dropping for a second. But Percival cuts her off and continues.

“This orchid represents your refined beauty. And this heather is a promise that I will protect you to the best of my ability. I know you do not need anyone’s protection, but it will ease my mind if you would allow me to. Theseus’s letter shook me deeply, I can not bear to see you hurt like this again if I can help it. I love you.” He explains. Vocally declaring his love.

Charlotte looks up at him her eyes filling with an unshed tear at his declaration.

“Percival I love you too.” She smiles widely at him as a tear slips down her cheek.

He slowly raises his hand to wipe the tear away gently cupping her cheek for a quick second. He then reaches for the door and opens it grabbing her hand and placing a quick kiss on her knuckles.

“Goodnight Charlotte I will be by in the morning.”

Charlotte is still smiling brightly when she bids him goodnight and closes the door. She spends a minute smiling to herself leaning against the door before drawing her wand and continue packing up her flat.


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival accompanies Charlotte to America.

Percival and Charlotte spend the five days on the ship walking around on the deck, getting to know each other more, stealing little touches when no one is looking, and just enjoying the company.

Once in new york, the pair quickly clears customs and Percival leads charlotte to the M.A.C.U.S.A. building. Before they enter Percival speaks,

“You must get a wand permit, I’ll escort you there, then to President Picquery’s office for more paperwork, “ He gives her a gentle smile before his stern business face replaces it. Charlotte squares her shoulders holds her head high and adopts an unreadable expression as they enter the building and make their way down many flights of stairs to the wand permit office.

Eventually, they reach the door labeled wand permit office and Percival holds the door open for her allowing her to enter first. She nods in thanks to him and together they make their way to a desk where a pretty blonde is sitting filing paperwork. Charlotte steals a glance at the man she loves admiring how chiseled his face is.

The woman behind the desk softly gasps and her head shoots up looking at her stern boss her eyes wide a big smile on her face.

“Miss Goldstein don’t” Percival commands, glaring at the bubbly blonde woman confusing Charlotte immensely.

“I was just informed that I need to fill out a wand permit” Charlotte kindly tells the elegant woman Percival referred to as Miss Goldstein.

“Oh of course ma’am” Miss Goldstein responds.

“My name is Queenie Goldstein by the way. It is an honor to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you” she adds on with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Charlotte looks at her suspiciously as Queenie sets a stack of papers down in front of her.

Charlotte fills out her paperwork the secret couple sneaking glances at each other, Queenie knowingly smiles at them. Planning on confronting her new boss about it once they reach her apartment.

What seems like an hour later Charlotte finishes the papers and sets down the quill and Percival decides to speak.

“Miss Scamander, Macusa has arranged for your housing to be in the same building as Miss Goldstein and her Older sister. So when we are done here thy will escort you there.”

“I wish it was you showing me home.” Charlotte thinks to herself and Queenie giggles.

“Thank you, Mr. Graves,” Charlotte says out loud, raising her eyebrows glancing at Queenie. Charlotte almost missed the smirk Percival had.

“It’s time we go and meet with President Picquery. “ Percival says looking at his pocket watch and rising to his feet. Charlotte follows suit shaking Queenie’s hand.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Goldstein, I look forward to our walk home,” Charlotte says with a faint smile on her face.

“The pleasure is all Mine Miss Scamander” Queenie responds her bright smile still on her face and the same twinkle in her eyes.

Both Percival and Charlotte narrow their eyes at Queenie, for different reasons. Percival warning her to keep quiet about what she heard in Charlotte’s head. Charlotte because she knows the blonde is up to something.

Percival leads Charlotte out of the office and to President Picquery’s office for even more paperwork. Together they explain to Charlotte the inns and outs of Macusa and the differences in the positions she had versus the one she is undertaking. They also explain in detail her responsibilities as Vice director of Magical security.

“You will be working very closely with Mr. Graves and myself,” Picquery tells Charlotte, Picquery’s face unreadable. Charlotte glances at Percival and their eyes meet for a split second. ,

“Now I know certain laws are different in England, But here there are no relationships allowed with no maj’s not even friendships.” Percival starts to explain but Charlotte interrupts him.

“Sorry, a what?” She asks, her head tilted to the side looking at Percival and Picquery quizzically.

“A non-wizard, “ Picquery informs her calmly.

Percival knows he is going to regret what happens next….

“Miss Scamander, I do not tolerate being interrupted, I am not your brother who may put up with it.” He scolds her. He regrets having to do it, but he has a certain image to maintain, he can’t make exceptions like that until they go public. But for her safety, the secret must be kept. He refuses to let her be used against him.

A doleful expression flashes across her face for a split second, long enough for Percival to see, Picquery was busy arranging paperwork for Charlotte to sign so she missed the facial exchange. Charlotte understands the position she inadvertently put him in and decides on the best course of action. 

Charlotte's demeanor changes slightly. She lowers her head a little bit in a show of submission and casts her eyes, Picquery notices this and the corner of her mouth twitches, she knows this addition to MACUSA will be an excellent one.

“Sorry It’s just, we call them muggles. I did not understand, I meant no disrespect Sir” Charlotte apologizes to him. Percival then resumes his explanation so they can leave the office.

“Any exposure no matter how small and the No-Maj bust be obliviated, understood?”

“Understood” She simply says.

Picquery smiles,

“Excellent, Welcome to MACUSA Miss Scamander,” She says rising from her seat. Charlotte and Percival follow suit. Charlotte and Picquery shake hands before she follows Percival out of the office. There is an uncomfortable silence surrounding them as he leads her to her office, a name placard already on the door.

Percival opens the door and follows her inside. Once inside he waves his hand and locks the door. He leans against the trim of the door and watches her walk around the room taking in her surroundings and he lets out a deep sigh. 

“Darling I am sorry” He apologizes, shamefaced.

She looks at him and he is unable to read her expression.

“I understand you have a certain image to maintain. Whilst here I am your subordinate and should act accordingly.” She responds and Percival’s heart drops.

He quickly closes the distance between them, stopping right in front of her.

“May I hold you, again?” He asks in a raspy voice, afraid he had upset her. He waits for her to nod before taking her into his arms. His hand gently resting on her head holding her close to him.

“My love please forgive me, I was too harsh.” He apologizes once more.

She tilts her head up to look at him, a soft smile on her face at their closeness.

“There is nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong, I overstepped and I apologize.”

Percival relaxes at her words and looks her in the eyes. They look into each other's eyes for a few sweet seconds before they pull apart.

“May I take you to dinner tomorrow?” Percival asks her, a pleading look on his normal strict face.

“Of course Percival,” Charlotte tells him beaming. He smiles back at her before opening the door, his face back to his normal glower.

He points to the office next to hers and says;

“This is my office if you need me I am normally in there or in a meeting with the president” Charlotte nods at his words making a mental note at his invitation. He holds out a hand to shake and she obliges, although she is confused. Especially when she feels a piece of paper on her palm. She breaks the shake and places the little paper in her pocket until she can get home and read it in private. 

“It has been a long day, you are dismissed. Both Goldstein sisters should be waiting for you by the entrance.” Percival dismisses her.

“Ok, Thank you, sir. I will see you in the morning.” She says goodbye to him. He watches her walk away from him wishing he would be the one to walk her home.


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at MACUSA and an interesting dinner with Tina and Queenie.

Charlotte makes her way to the exit of the MACUSA building. Eventually seeing Queenie’s blithe smiling face and she can’t help but smile as well. She also notices a taller woman, straight, chin-length, brunette hair. Standing next to Queenie and laughing at something she said.

Charlotte approaches the duo and Queenie turns and beams at her.

“Hiya, I was afraid that Mr. Graves was keeping you too busy,” Queenie says with a mischievous look. Charlotte’s left eyebrow raises and tilts her head to the side in mild confusion.

“I don’t know what you mean, he was simply explaining Rappaport’s Law. We had a slight misunderstanding, a language barrier, we call non-magic folk muggles.” Charlotte explains.

“Sure honey.” Queenie smiles knowingly as she responds.

“This is my big sister Tina she works in the Auror office Tina This is the new Vice Director of Magical security.” Queenie introduces them.

Tina squares her shoulders and greets her new boss,

“it’s nice to meet you ma’am” They briefly shake hands and Charlotte smiles to ease the nervousness of the auror. She knows she will like working with the woman.

“I will do everything I can to make sure she can advance in her career.” Charlotte also thinks to herself.

“The pleasure is mine; I truly look forward to working with another talented and ambitious woman closely. I fear I have been surrounded by men for too long. And please outside of work please call me Charlotte, there is no need to be so formal. I would very much like for us to be more than just co-workers.” Charlotte tells Tina who is a head taller than her. Tina flushes slightly and gives Charlotte a smile. Queenie is beaming at the other two women.

“All right, let’s get you home. We don’t want to make Mr. Graves jealous.” Queenie jokes looking dead at Charlotte. Charlotte’s eyes flash with worry and she gasps thinking Queenie found out. Tina looks questioningly between Charlotte and Queenie but doesn’t vocalize her question knowing Queenie might tell her in private. 

“How does she know” She freaks out internally all the way to the apartment. While her exterior is calm and collected making small talk. Queenie keeps glancing at her shorter than her boss and smiles knowingly, forming a plan. 

Before long they reach the brownstone that holds their apartments. Together they enter the building and go up a couple of flights of stairs until the sisters stop in front of their door. Queenie hands Charlotte a set of keys.

“That is your apartment, right next to ours. When you are finished unpacking you are welcome to come for dinner.” Queenie offers. Her beautiful smile on her face. Tina smiles and nods in agreement.

“Thank you, Miss Goldstein. But I think I will take a rain check on dinner” Charlotte says, trying to get out of dinner wanting to write her brothers and get started on training plans.

“Oh honey, you have barely eaten all day and it is not an imposition. You can write to your brothers after dinner. Come on over once you are settled, we can get to know each other.” Queenie tries to convince the young woman who looks at the perky blonde suspiciously, how did she know she barely ate that day. After a few moments, Charlotte nods and agrees to come over for dinner, deciding to figure out how Queenie knows 

Charlotte then unlocks her door and enters her new apartment. She takes a look around and sees that her furniture has been delivered and arranged the way it was in her flat in England. Charlotte chuckles and shakes her man assuming that Percival dictated exactly what went where to the Goldstein’s who arranged it. She then makes her way to her bedroom and notices the suitcases with her clothes have been untouched. She smiles to herself and waves her wand watching her stuff put itself away.

She then remembers the note that Percival slipped her back at MACUSA. She pulls it out and unfolds it.

_ “Darling, my office door will remain unlocked for you as it does for me. You may come in whenever you would like. I have already modified its charm. This is our little secret.” _

Charlotte smiles brightly and tucks the note into her letterbox with the others. She can’t help but wonder where he is taking her tomorrow. What will she need to wear!

Once her internal freak out was finished, she made her way to the Goldstein’s apartment and knocks on the door. It only takes a few seconds for one of them to answer. The door opens to reveal Tina, who smiles at Charlotte and invites her in.

Queenie looks over her shoulder setting the last dish on their table.

“Oh, Hun you are just in time. I hope everything was in order. Mr. Graves was very specific on how things were to be set.” Queenie tells her and Charlotte flushes. Tina notices this and asks if she is ok.

“I’m fine, thank you, Miss Goldstein.” She attempts to convince the woman.

“Please, while we are here call me Tina.” She says and Queenie agrees with her.

“It is only fair I guess as I already told you to call me Charlotte.” She tells them with a smile.

Together they sit at the table and start eating the food that Queenie prepared.

Charlotte swallows her mouthful of food before speaking.

“It is delicious, thank you, “She says graciously.

“I can’t remember the last home-cooked meal I have actually had.” She adds on

“You are just as bad as Tini, she would sooner eat hot dogs all day!” Queenie exclaims and Tina glares at her.

‘They are good when you need to keep working and watching someone in public, and they taste good.” Tina defends herself.

Charlotte is watching them bicker smiling at them and reminiscing about how her brothers and her do when they all get together.

“I wonder if Percival has any brothers, I’ll ask him on our date tomorrow.” She thinks to herself. And Queenie sets down her drink smirking at Charlotte.

“I know what you can wear on your date, tomorrow sweetie,” Queenie informs Charlotte making her spit out her water all over the table making Tina jump. Charlotte however is minorly choking on the water still lodged in her throat. She gasps trying to catch her breath, Tina gently patting her on her back to help. Queenie has already waved her wand and dried the table.

Once Charlotte catches her breath, she exclaims,

“YOU’RE A LEGILIMENS”

“Yes, Yes I am, do you want our help for tomorrow or not?” A smiling Queenie asks Charlotte after answering her question.

“Who are you going on a date with?” Tina asks.

Charlotte shakes her head, her eyes wide disbelieving what is going on.

“Charlotte, Tini can be trusted with this we won’t tell anyone you are seeing Mr. Graves”

Queenie spills the beans.

Charlotte sits back in her seat trying to collect her thoughts wishing she studied occlumency harder in Hogwarts.

“Don’t worry it is harder for me to understand you, It’s the accent.” Queenie tries to reassure her.

“Charlotte, I swear to you we won’t tell. We will keep this between us” Tina tells the sputtering woman in front of her.

Once Charlotte calms down she finally speaks.

“Thank you, guys, for your discretion in this matter, this is all very new to me and we would like to keep this matter private. One of my older brothers already know and my friend back home know.” She informs them.

“Well now two friends here know, and your secret is safe with us,” Tina tells her kindly. Placing a reassuring hand on Charlotte’s shoulder.

“We are here for you if you need anything, you are too kind to be here alone with no one but Mr. Graves to talk to.” Queenie offers. Charlotte nods in thanks smiling Happy that she has made trustworthy friends.

“Yeah, he is so serious all the time. You’ll need us to complain to about him.” Tina jokes causing her new friend to shake her head incredulously.

“He is serious, but when we are alone it is like a switch is flipped. He jokes, he smiles and laughs, and he makes me feel like I am the only girl in the world he sees. “

“That is so sweet, how did you two get started,” Queenie asks, smiling and resting her chin in her hands.

“We have had met at the summit last year and had a correspondence since then. In the correspondence we discussed the auror training program we created, then he came to England for a meeting weeks ago and we had lunch. I didn’t realize he wanted it to be a date even though he paid. From then he sent me flowers with every letter, and I had to decipher the meanings. I got hurt last week and he rushed over when my brother Theseus wrote him and told him. He told me he loved me then.” Charlotte explains causing the two other girls to awh at her blush.

The rest of dinner passes by contently, conversation passing easily between the trio. Both sisters walk Charlotte to the door.

“Come here tomorrow before your date, we know exactly what dress you should wear. Tini had a good point” Queenie informs Charlotte who gives them her infamous eyebrow.

“Don’t look at us like that, we will explain tomorrow when you see the dress.” Tina jokingly chides her. Charlotte chuckles at the sisters who are smirking at her. She then turns and heads into her apartment, eager to start work in the morning for many reasons.


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official date between the lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so ya'll know three dozen roses mean "I am head over heels in love".

The next day at MACUSA , Charlotte is sitting in her office after the third meeting of the day. She is filling out training paperwork for the aurors she sent here to MACUSA to train in the first place. Merlin, I have to send them back and figure out who else to bring in. She mutters to herself going through the list she made of possible candidates to have Theseus send over. Once she made her decision, she pulls out the training schedule President Picquery gave her to look over and change how she sees fit. Apparently, there is a raid coming up she has to plan. She grabs a blank piece of parchment and her quill and starts filling out a new schedule pairing people according to what they need to work on from what Percival has explained.

She is interrupted by a soft knock at her door. She waves her wand and calls out

“Come in please”

Queenie lithely enters her office and closes the door. She is carrying a cup of coffee and a small note. 

Queenie sets the cup of coffee down as well as the note on Charlotte’s desk

“Sorry we are out of tea ma’am” Queenie apologizes softly.

“It’s alright, I am fond of coffee as well. Thank you, Miss Goldstein.” Charlotte says with a smile at her friend. Aware the door is open and don’t want to give off the impression that she is unprofessional or playing favorites. She waves her wand causing the door to close, making a mental reminder to work on wandless magic.

“Mr. Graves asked me to give you that note, “Queenie lets out a soft giggle as she informs the stressed woman at the desk.

“Thank you, Queenie, and please behind closed doors please call me Charlotte. We are friends after all.” Charlotte tells her bubbly friend as she opens the letter.

_Miss Scamander, I request your presence in my office at your earliest convenience. There is a few things I would like to discuss with you._

_PG_

Charlotte rises from her seat coffee in hand, and Queenie does the same. Together the exit her office and Queenie heads back down to the wand permit office. Charlotte goes next door and gently knocks.

She waits for a response from the man inside before she enters the office. Percival looks up from his paperwork stone faced until the door closes behind her and his face relaxes a small smile working its way to his face upon seeing the woman he loves.

Charlotte takes a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk sipping on her coffee.

“You wanted to discuss something sir.” Charlotte breaks the silence, placing the cup on his desk.

“Charlotte.” Percival gently says smiling.

“No one can hear us when the door is closed. Though I do appreciate the forethought of knocking before coming in, we wouldn’t want to stir gossip.” Percival smirks at Charlotte.

“Alright Percival, what did you want to discuss.” Charlotte gets straight to the point thinking the note was business.

Percival can’t help but gape at her before letting out a hearty chuckle.

“I guess I will have to be more obvious with her. She is a brilliant witch, but when it comes to love… Percival thinks to himself.

“I wanted to discuss our date tonight.” Percival bluntly says and Charlotte flushes.

“Oh… I seem to have a habit of misunderstanding your intentions.” Charlotte says embarrassment evident in her voice. Percival gives her a look so kind and loving it is extremely out of place on his normally stern face.

“Oh, my dear Charlotte, it is alright. I know this is new to you and I will continue to be as patient as you need. You deserve nothing less.” He tells her while getting up from his current seat and taking the one next to her. Percival takes her hand in his.

Charlotte looks at him lovingly.

“Thank you” she mutters. Percival gently raises her hand to his mouth and places a kiss to her knuckles before speaking.

“I will pick you up at eight. The Goldsteins are leaving at six, you may go with them so you can get ready.”

She smiles and squeezes his hand in response before standing up. Percival also stands up and returns to his seat behind the desk.

“Oh Charlotte, dress formal.” He calls to her smirking as she jerks to a stop. Her hand on the doorknob. She blushes and nods before she exits his office and returns to her own. She spends the next few hours finishing the training plan when a memo slides under the door and up onto her desk. She sees it is a reminder of her meeting with the president and rushes out of the room.

Once that meeting is over Charlotte goes straight to the training room for the last of the initial training evaluations. She sees the last group of four aurors to evaluate, Tina, Abernathy, Jones and Dawson. All four snap to attention as she enters the room.

“Good afternoon Aurors, today I will be observing you dueling. Dawson and Jones you duel each other and Goldstein and Abernathy you two duel each other.” Charlotte instructs the group and notices Abernathy with his hand up.

“Yes Abernathy.” She prompts him.

“Ma’am, all due respect, what makes you qualified to evaluate our dueling prowess.” He asks his snarky nasally voice grating on her ears. Dawson who spent time at the ministry tries to shake his head to tell Abernathy to shut it, Tina glares at Abernathy, Charlotte figures there is already existing tension.

“Well Mister Abernathy, during the war I captured an entire platoon of soldiers, and recently I led a team that apprehended 15 Grindlewald followers with no casualties. Not to mention I got all outstanding’s in my OWLs and NEWTs for defense against the dark arts as well as deputy head of the auror office of the ministry of magic. I would duel you myself to evaluate you, but I am recovering from a recent injury from the aforementioned raid where it took five of them to incapacitate me. So yes, I believe I am more than qualified to evaluate your dueling prowess as you put it. I suggest you impress me, or you will be on desk duty until I say otherwise. Any other questions ask Dawson as he trained with me personally in England” She sets him straight, looking at him sternly as he diverts his eyes. After a tense silence they all take their positions and wait for her que to start. With a nod of her head the pairs stat dueling each other.

Charlotte watches intently ignoring the dull throb starting in her temples. Dawson disarms his opponent first using a method Charlotte taught him. The two shake hands and take a seat, Charlotte happy with their performance, Jones held his own but was just surprised by the move from Dawson. Abernathy however was struggling against Tina who showed great talent dueling, easily deflecting the spells Abernathy was shooting at her. Charlotte leans forward silently rooting for the girl as Abernathy gets increasingly frustrated. Finally, Abernathy’s wand flies from his hand as Tina nonverbally disarms him. He steps forward only to stop when Charlotte clears her throat.

“Mr. Abernathy I am not evaluating your hand-to-hand combat today, so I suggest you do not threaten Miss Goldstein in such a manner because I have a zero tolerance for such behavior. I suggest you learn how to lose with Honor. Dismissed.” She dismisses the group

The rest of the day was a blur of meetings and writing the evaluations. Once six o’clock rolls around Charlotte is still in her office writing those evaluations. At five after there is a frantic knocking on the door. She waves her wand and Queenie barges in grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the office and all the way home. Charlotte is confused at first until she realizes what time it is and starts to appreciate the woman’s eagerness for her relationship. Tina is smiling at her sister’s antics the whole way home.

Charlotte is dragged into the Goldstein’s apartment and shoved into Queenies bedroom and subsequently sat in front of Queenie’s vanity. Tina waves her wand and Charlotte’s hair starts to arrange itself in curls close to the head bobby pins holding them in place. Queenie pulls an elegant floor length black flapper dress with embellishments on the torso and chest of the dress and its matching pair of shoes.

Queenie sets them on the bed before making her way over to Charlotte at the vanity.

“Would you like me to do your makeup sweetie, Tini doesn’t let me.”

Charlotte looks at her bubbly friend who is giving her some major puppy eyes that she can’t say no to. Charlotte nods her head to show her willingness and Queenie lets out a squeal that makes Tina giggle. It seems like forever until Queenie finishes and Charlotte is amazed at her work.

“Thank you, it does look good doesn’t it.” Queenie giggles after reading Charlotte’s mind and Tina rolls her eyes and brings the dress over and zips it up once Charlotte is in it. She also helps Charlotte balance to put the shoes on. Once dressed Charlotte puts her wand in the hidden pocket of the dress and turns to face the sisters who are smiling at her.

“Thank you guys it means so much that you are helping me.” Charlotte thanks them and hugs them.

“What are friends for.” Tina tells the slightly shaking woman.

“Now go wait in your apartment. Mr Graves will be here in five minutes.” Queenie says while dragging Charlotte through the apartment and pushes her out the door and closes it. Charlotte hears the sisters gigging to each other. She rolls her eyes and enters her apartment.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door and her breath hitches in her throat.

“Why are you so nervous. You love him and he loves you.” She thinks to herself before she opens her door.

Percival is momentarily speechless. However, he collects himself quickly as Charlotte pulls him into her apartment to keep the landlord from finding out there is a man in the building.

“Eager are we” Percival jokes smirking at the obviously nervous woman in front of him.

Charlotte just shakes her head in response. Percival decides that it is a good time to give her the bouquet of flowers he is holding. He holds the bouquet in front of her face and watches as she turns as red as the flower. She can’t help but notice how much bigger it is than the bouquet she received in the hospital. Looks to be three dozen roses.

As if sensing a question, he answers

“The number of roses have a specific meaning, the ones from the hospital mean I am yours.”

“What does this many mean.” She asks as she places the roses into a vase.

“That is for you to find out Darling.’ He says with a sly smile.

Charlotte gives him a lighthearted glare while she grabs a small clutch.

“You look as beautiful as ever Charlotte.” Percival compliments her holding his arm out for her to take.

“You look as handsome as ever” She says back as she takes his arm and they disapparate.

They appear in front of a fancy restaurant with a host at a podium in a nice suit. 

“I’m not surprised you snuck passed our landlord, there is a no men allowed rule.” Charlotte quietly tells him as they approach the podium.

“Reservation?” The host asks.

Percival’s face is his normal mask as he answers.

“Two for Graves.” Percival gently rests his other hand on the hand Charlotte still has a hold of his arm.

The Staff member nods his head and motions for them to follow him. Percival leans down to whisper to Charlotte,

“This place is a favorite of mine, The food is amazing and every table is a private table.”

Charlotte raises her eyebrow and decides to mess with him.

“Oh, you bring a lot of girls here for a private dinner hmmm?” She whispers back to him jokingly as they reach the table the host lead them to. Percival chuckles as he pulls out her chair then takes his seat after Charlotte is settled

The host returns to his post and is replaced by a waiter. She allows Percival to order for her, trusting his judgement. Charlotte reaches over the table and grabs his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Thank you for bringing me here Percival, it is beautiful.” She thanks him looking around in awe.

“The true beauty is you.” Percival compliments. Watching in satisfaction as she gets flustered. She releases his hand as she sees their waiter returning with their food and drinks.

Only when the waiter has left does one of them speak.

“I am curious. May I ask Why did you Join the Ministry, Join the war?” Percival asks her.

Charlotte smiles not upset in the slightest at his question. She decides to reveal what she can to him.

“Well, you know about Theseus, Newt joined not too long after the ban was lifted because of Theseus. I was fresh out of Hogwarts I aced my NEWT with mostly outstandings and was offered a job in the ministry. I heard talk of a special program and I wanted to help, needed to prove myself compared to them. Needless to say, my brothers weren’t happy. She vaguely explains.

“How did your brothers react and what special program?” He asks genuinely interested in what she has to say. He leans forward slightly to show his interest, all the while being wary of the food in front of him.

She swallows her food before answering.

“Newt is a mother I swear to you, He wrote me a ten-page letter full of worry asking me to reconsider even though it was too late. I wrote him back in kind Explaining it was my decision and to please support me. Theseus however tried to make me transfer to his platoon and wasn’t as nice. So, I sent him a Howler simply saying piss off. And to answer your other question I am unable to tell you.”

Percival actually laughs at this instead of his usual chuckle. It is just like her to send a howler in the middle of a war to say piss off to her brother a war hero.

Once he finishes laughing Charlotte asks a question she has been thinking about.

“What about you do you have any siblings?”

“Only child i’m afraid.” Percival admits, proud at how comfortable she is in his presence, how happy she is. He vows to himself he will always make sure she feels this comfortable, safe and happy no matter what it costs him. She will want for nothing.

They continue eating and telling embarrassing stories about each other. Percival told her how Madam Picquery kept showing him up at Ilvermorny and was the only one to beat him in a duel. Charlotte told him of her ineptitude at flying on a broom. How many times it has happened and she broke something. The worst was when she was helping newt practice and flew into the house and broke her leg!

“No flying on a broom, I can’t have you constantly getting hurt.” He jokes with her.

“It is much easier to fly on a hippogriff!” She exclaims in response.

“You’ve flown on a hippogriff?” Percival asks her his eyebrows raising.

He listens intently as she explains her mother raised hippogriffs and how she and Newt helped. She then explained how to approach one.

“It is a shame on the ban here on magical animals, they are truly are amazing!” She laments to him.

The rest of dinner just flies by, conversation flowing easily, both of them smiling at each other in the privacy of their secluded table.

Before they know it, the clock is striking ten and bells are chiming.

“My look at the time, I think it is best if we head home don’t you think?” Charlotte asks Percival disappointment evident in her voice.

“I am afraid so Darling, let me go pay and I will escort you home.” Percival softly says to her as he rises to go pay. He returns quickly and helps Charlotte up and offers her his arm again like the gentleman he is.

Charlotte looks at him smiling. Percival can’t help but think of how radiant she looks as she takes his arm and they disapparate once more.

They appear in an alleyway next to her apartment building. Together they walk around the corner and up the stairs onto the stoop and stop in front of the door. Charlotte releases his arm and looks up into his brown eyes in pure adoration.

Percival looks into her striking green eyes and slowly raises his calloused hand and places it on her soft cheek. Slowly he leans forward giving her a chance to pull away before their lips meet in a kiss that lasts but a few seconds but speaks volumes.

They break away and he places a gentle kiss to her forehead and bids her goodnight.

“Goodnight Percival” Charlotte says softly, flustered at what has transpired. He watches as she enters the building a smile adorning her face. The sight makes Percival fill with pride, she is his and didn’t reject his advances. He will have to get her a gift in the morning and have it waiting in her apartment when she got home. He turns satisfied she is safe and apparated back to his apartment positive he will be dreaming of his Charlotte that night.

Meanwhile Charlotte is slowly making her way to her apartment a smile glued to her face, replaying the kiss again and again when she hears a squeal from the apartment next door and hears Tina telling Queenie to leave it be for now it is late. She undresses and gets in bed and summons the flower book. Her face heats up in another blush seeing the meaning of the amount of roses. 

"Head over heels in love. Wow." She says to herself. She falls asleep thinking of how she is going to respond.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the dream date Percival and Charlotte return to work. Charlotte gets cleared from a mediwitch for active duty and has another training session with new aurors where she shows them her skill and Percival distracts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gift Percival gifts Charlotte is posted in the chapter.

Percival awakens earlier than he usually does so he can purchase the present for Charlotte, He knows just what he is going to get her. He only hopes she doesn’t get offended. He smiles looking at the two pieces in the showcase, them meeting his high expectations.

“Do you want me to wrap the other piece sir?” The salesperson asks with a smile, the commission from the purchase putting him in a good mood.

“Yes please.” He simply responds.

“Is it a special occasion with your special someone?” The salesperson tries to make conversation. Percivals face returns to his normal stony expression, not vocally responding. The salesperson taking the hint and quickly finishes wrapping the piece of jewelry.

Meanwhile, Charlotte is getting ready, dreading the walk to work knowing Queenie will ask a million questions and read her mind to see how the date went. She was right. As soon as she opens her door, she sees Tina and Queenie standing there, Queenie beaming at the young woman.

“So how did it go sweety?” Queenie asks seeing the answer in Charlotte’s head as she rolls her eyes.

“Oh my, how romantic, a candle-lit dinner at a private table, three dozen roses, and a sweet kiss to end the night” Queenie gushes out loud so that Tina could hear.

“Oh, that is sweet, I am happy for you. By the way, thank you for what you did yesterday with Abernathy. He has it out for me since I got promoted to Auror before him.” Tina thanks Charlotte.

“You are welcome, I had a few Abernathys at the ministry. You have to stay on your guard around them.” Charlotte responds accepting the appreciation from her friend. Together the trio walks to the MACUSA building. About a block away Queenie says something that shouldn’t shock Charlotte but does.

“I know exactly what you should wear to your next date with Mr. Graves, It will drive him crazy!” She exclaims clapping her hands together.

“My god Queenie, I don’t even know when the next date is. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were secretly planning our wedding!” Charlotte jokes with them. However, the silence makes her jerk her head to face her bubbly friend who is looking at her with a smug smile on her face. Tina smiling at her sister’s antics trying not to giggle as well.

“Queenie, they’ve only been together a few months, less even!” She softly chides her younger sister.

“Yeah, well it takes time to make wedding dresses and I know just what would look perfect on her. They are so good together.” Queenie gushes clearly invested in the relationship.

Charlotte has sped ahead and entered the MACUSA building, her face red. She couldn’t help but have strings of hope weave their way into her thoughts, hope for the future.

She makes her way to her office and sees Percival waiting by her door. Her face flushes even more remembering the feel of his lips oh hers, the way his hand felt on her cheek.

Percival’s eyebrows raise as he sees her approaching, slightly flustered her face very flushed.

“Are you quite alright Miss Scamander.?” Percival asks with a professional tone.

“Yes sir, The younger Miss Goldstein had a joke at my expense” Charlotte explains, collecting herself. Percival gives a small nod before getting to business.

“Madam President has decided you are to be evaluated by the healers to be cleared for active duty and to train the new aurors today, on account of your accomplishments.” He informs her starting to lead her towards the medi-witch office for her evaluation.

He holds the door open for her and follows her into the room.

“Ah Miss Scamander, perfect. I am Mrs Mackenzie head Medi-witch and I will be doing your evaluation. Welcome to MACUSA by the way.” The woman introduces her self shaking Charlotte's hand.

“I will leave you to it. Miss Scamander when you are done meet me in my office before you go to the training room.” Percival instructs before leaving the room. The exam only lasts about 10 minutes as Mrs. Mackenzie casts a litany of spells and looks over Charlotte and declares her healed from her previous injury and ready for active duty. Charlotte thanks the witch before heading to Percivals Office.

She gives a quick knock before entering the room and closing the door, her face flushing seeing him sitting at his desk his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his jacket hanging off the back of his chair.

“You wanted to see me?” She breaks the silence. Percival looks up from his paperwork and smiles.

“That didn’t take long, what did she say?” He asks even though he already has the memo sitting in front of him on his desk. Charlotte rolls her eyes.

“Like you don’t already know. She said I am cleared for active duty.” She sits on the corner of his desk.

“Well, I actually did call you in here for business this time love. To inform you that this training class the class is to duel you. And as they are new recruits, just added to the department they need help in dueling with a more accomplished witch with some tricks up her sleeve.” He smirks and pulls her off the desk and onto his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist and kissing the back of her head.

“Though I am glad to see you, and if there is ever a time I am not then there is something wrong and I need you to secure me and find out what the hell is wrong. Or just jinx me.” He kisses her temple, being careful not to mess up her hair. Nothing screams indiscretion than unkempt hair.

“Well thank you for telling me and not surprising me in front of the new recruits. Also, I know you wanted an excuse to see me even for a minute behind closed doors. Now I think we better head down to the training room don’t you?” She questions him, gently getting off of his lap. He chuckles and agrees with her pulling down his sleeves and putting on his jacket before opening the door for her.

Together they walk side by side, their hands occasionally grazing each other and sneaking glances.

Percival can’t help but be excited for Charlotte to get home and see the gift that Julian will be delivering not long before she arrives. Maybe she will repay him with another kiss. He secretly relishes in the memory of her lips on his, how her skin felt so soft under his rough calloused hand. He still carries the warmth inside him from the previous night.

He opens the door to the training room and the room falls silent as they enter.

“Today you will train with an auror who single-handedly took out a whole platoon of soldiers during the war, and who recently led a small team who captured 15 of Grindlewalds men, with no casualties,” Percival informs the group of five men who look expectantly at the door. No doubt expecting Charlotte’s brother Theseus or some other man. Charlotte openly scoffs at them.

Charlotte levels a glare at the men who are still looking at the door waiting for someone else to enter.

“The intelligence in your group astounds me,” Percival says sarcasm heavy in his voice as the aurors turn to look at him.

“You will be facing Miss Scamander, who has done the things I mentioned and more, She is more than capable of handling you. She will be doing your evaluations depending on how well you duel her. So, I suggest you do your best to impress her.” He reprimands them heavily.

“Charlotte admires the not-so-subtle way he is defending her, and the way he crosses his arms in displeasure making his suit taut around his biceps. However, she is seeing red, seeing how the men are still underestimating her.

“Instead of dueling me one on one, you all will duel me at the same time, if you can handle it.” She states drawing her wand.

The men draw their wands lazily and start shooting spells at Charlotte who is deflecting them with ease. Percival quickly unfolds his arms and steps forward ready to intervene if needed.

“What is she thinking” He fumes to himself,

“This is what Theseus meant by teaching her to pick battles” He realizes.

Soon one of the men gets bound and falls to the ground so now it is four on one. She is still deflecting their curses and spells with relative ease barely breaking a sweat. Percival catches Charlotte’s eyes as he licks his lips, enjoying her teaching the aurors a lesson, which distracts her and her wand goes flying. He sees she is about to be hit by a particularly nasty curse cast by a desperate wizard and he pulls her out of the way and she falls into him.

She jumps back and is back on her feet instead of in his arms. Percival still has a hand on her arm to make sure she is steady summoning her wand and handing it to her before addressing the aurors.

“What in the world are you thinking casting that at your superior you could have hurt her!” Percival yells at them.

“You never let your enemy see that you are desperate, you never get desperate. When you are desperate you make mistakes. And mistakes like that can cost someone innocent their life.” Charlotte admonishes them.

“ It took five of you and a distraction to even disarm her, I am disappointed we expect more from the auror department. One more month of training I think then we will evaluate you again. Miss Scamander my office please we have much to discuss.”

Once the door is closed to Percival’s office he turns to face her, the same look Theseus gave her in the hospital is on his face.

“What were you thinking, you could have gotten hurt taking them all at once, if you made a mistake like that on the field you would have gotten hurt.” Percival softly scolds her.

Charlotte looks at him incredulously, Percival’s face full of worry.

“I was thinking They needed to learn a lesson, their arrogance can get them killed in the field. If you hadn’t distracted me, I would have had them all subdued in five minutes.” She fires back clearly agitated at the sermon Percival is trying to give her.

Percival sighs deeply, his shoulders relaxing. He doesn’t want to fight with her.

“Forgive me, I just don’t want to see you hurt, I love you Charlotte and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe.” He apologizes while closing the space between them, grabbing her hand in his.

“It is alright Percival, I promise to not let my anger get the best of me again,” She concedes with a smile on her face.

“I love you too Percival,” Charlotte says while looking up at him, admiring his chiseled face and thick eyebrows that frame his deep chocolate eyes. Slowly she leans up and places a chaste kiss on his lips. Percival then pulls her further into the embrace, her head resting on his chest taking in his subtle clean sharp scent, with a woody undertone of musk, It makes her heart flutter.

Percival breaks their embrace,

“Darling, I think it is best if you return to your office and fill out the paperwork for today’s training and take them to Madam Picquery.” Percival softly says to her tucking a strand of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Charlotte leans into his touch before he completely pulls away and heads behind his desk. Charlotte composes herself before heading back to her office.

Later that night Charlotte returns home to see Julian at her window holding a small package. Closing the door, she hurries over to the window to let him in. She then walks over to her writing desk where Julian has perched beside the present he has dropped there. She first feeds him a few treats and strokes his feathers before opening the letter first before the gift.

“ _My Darling Charlotte,_

_You deserve so much more than just the flowers I have been giving you ( If you haven’t figured it out yet the meaning of last night's bouquet was that I am completely head over heels for you.) Though this gift is beautiful it is nothing compared to you and is part of a set. I will explain in three days time at our next date, Formal attire will be required again Friday evening. I look forward to seeing your gift on your beautiful wrist at work tomorrow._

_With love,_

_Percival._

Charlotte opens the box to see a beautiful white gold filigree bracelet with a diamond set in the middle and a sapphire on either side of the diamond. She immediately senses the altered version of the protean charm.

“He thinks he is so clever.” She thinks to herself as she slips it on before preparing her dinner.

Meanwhile, at Percival’s apartment, he smiles as his ring grows warm knowing the meaning of that feeling the ring is giving off.


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another date, Percival explains the gift and next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

The next day Charlotte is in her office absentmindedly playing with her bracelet recalling when she passed by Percival and it grew warm as he saw her wearing it. She smiles to herself a strong guess as to what it meant.

The next few days just drag on for Charlotte, she is greatly anticipating Friday, so the days drag on. In those days she rarely saw Percival let alone talked to him. Charlotte finds herself missing his company; the way he would glance at her, gently grab her hand when they were in private, the way he smelled…. She feels herself getting flustered and gathers her thoughts quickly. Her attention returning to the meeting she was attending.

Percival feels his ring change temperature quickly burning hot for a second and he casts a glance at her. He notices her temporary distraction and smirked to himself, well aware of what particular emotion she was feeling.

Eventually, the evening rolls around and Charlotte is packing her briefcase to work from home on her day off tomorrow. Her heart flutters in anticipation, hoping her plan works…. She will need Queenie and Tina’s help.

Eventually, she walks out of her office to see Queenie and Tina patiently waiting.

“I thought we were gonna have to drag you out again” Queenie jokingly says smirking at the thoughts swirling around her friend’s head.

“Let’s get you back we will work on this plan of yours, he will certainly love your dress,” Tina says as they walk out the door and head to the apartment.

Once inside the Goldstein residence, the three women work out the plan.

“I want to distract him during dinner, make him feel the way he makes me feel every day at work. I think a low neckline should help, enough to show a little cleavage but not obscene!” Charlotte explains to them making Tina’s eyes light up full of mischief.

“I know just the thing!” She exclaims before scampering off and returning a moment later with a black sheer dress with a cream-colored slip. A low V neckline with rows of embellishments down to the waistline. There, vertical lines join with the embellished V’s. It hugs her hips before dropping flowing elegantly to the ground.

“It’s perfect, Mr. Graves will go crazy,” Queenie says kindly while doing Charlotte’s makeup.

“Yeah, you will get the attention you want, maybe even more.”Tina giggles as she sets Charlotte’s hair in an elaborate updo not a single curl out of place.

Charlotte slips into the dress and Tina zips it up for her in front of the mirror. Charlotte admires the work the sisters did yet again and can’t help but notice how low cut the dress is. All she would have to do is slightly lean over the table and Percival would be able to see straight down the dress getting an eyeful of her breasts.

“That’s perfect honey do that, I think it might just kill him,” Queenie tells her, putting finishing touches on her makeup. Tina looks up at the clock and sees it is ten minutes until Percival had said he would be picking her up.

Understanding the unspoken suggestion from her Charlotte makes her way to her apartment. Once inside she gets herself a glass of water to calm her nerves, she goes to take a drink when the familiar sound of apparition fills her apartment. She spits her water out and turns around her wand at the ready. And silently shoots off a stunning spell which he easily deflects.

“What the Bloody hell are you doing!” She yells placing her hand on her now racing heart.

Percival chuckles as he hands her an even bigger bouquet of roses, it looks to be about fifty. She waves her wand, and they settle themselves into the vase on her writing desk.

“Forgive me for the sudden entrance, I suppose it was quite rude of me. I feared the landlady would kick me out the door if I tried to come up. You did say men were not allowed on the premises” He apologizes with a smirk on his lips.

He can’t help but rake his eyes up and down her curvy body admiring how the dress hugs her. He licks his lips before speaking again

“That dress looks absolutely stunning on you Darling, now I think we should go we do have a reservation.” He compliments her while holding out his arm for her to take. She gives him a small smile before gracefully walking over to him and grabbing his arm him disapparating as soon as her hand touches him transporting them to a very high-end restaurant with a view of the ocean.

He smiles at her as her eyes widen in wonder at the beautiful location her plan momentarily forgotten until he is leading her inside and up the stairs. She notices that there are very few tables draped in beautiful crimson satin cloth with white centerpieces on the main floor. Upon seeing that he has gotten them a private balcony overlooking the ocean, she knew she had to follow through on her plans. She wasn’t going to let this night end with just a quick kiss in front of her apartment.

He pulls out her chair for her like usual and waits for her to settle into her seat before placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles catching a glimpse down her dress, making his breath hitch. Charlotte's bracelets get a spark of heat, and she smiles smugly knowing she is having some effect on him. He takes his seat opposite her and waves his hand lighting the candle on the table.

“Percival, this is beautiful thank you for bringing me here.” Charlotte thanks him looking around admiring the candles and the flora placed around the balcony that faces the ocean waves crashing along the shore.

“Darling, the best is yet to come I promise you,” He tells her however innocent he means it she is thinking something different and he can tell by the feeling emanating off of his ring. He is doing his best to control what he is feeling as to not give it away by the charm on their jewelry.

The waiter brings their drinks and Charlotte lets Percival order once again, as she has never been there before and it is a very high-end place. As the waiter walks away Percival says to her,

“We can share some wine later tonight If you wish, I feel guilty that pleasure has been taken away from places like this” He gestures around. Charlotte looks him in the eye and leans slightly forward resting one of her arms on the table a soft smile on her face.

“There is not much I would enjoy more after spending a lovely evening out with you”

She watches smugly as his eyes glance down again and widen for a millisecond before returning to their normal size.

Percival however can see through this little game she is trying to play and is not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing how she is affecting him, not yet. Perhaps when he is slowly peeling that tantalizing dress off of her is when she will know how she has been affecting him all night.

“I am sorry that we have not been able to spend much time together these last few days.” Percival laments to Charlotte.

“I understand Percival, though I admit I have missed your company. I have come to look forward to the few minutes we get alone while at work, or even just seeing you in passing.” She tells him, resting her head on her hand.

“All the same, I feel I have been neglecting you, I intend to remedy that.” He tells her in a soft whisper that makes her heart speed up and his ring grows hot. He smiles as she nudges his foot with hers under the table.

Charlotte leans back as their food is brought to the table and hers is set in front of her.

Percival whispers something to the waiter who nods in response and leaves again.

“Sweetheart I believe you made a promise to explain your gift and you have yet to keep it.”

Charlotte softly attempts to give him a hard time. In jest of course.

Sensing her amusement at the situation He remains perfectly calm.

Your bracelet has been charmed with the protean charm, With its mate, I can feel your emotions, or if you are in distress of any kind, each with a differing degree of warmth or cold, I can give you the list tonight if you wish of the meanings.” He kindly tells her looking at her love written on his face.

“I knew what charm it was immediately upon opening, I just don’t know the meanings. However, I know you mean well and greatly appreciate it” She thanks him

“What is it’s mate if I might ask.” She asks him. He holds up his right pinky finger that is now sporting a small masculine ring set with a sapphire as well to match hers.

Percival admires the beaming smile she shoots at him. She has yet to stop surprising him. He was worried that she would be upset about the charm, but she welcomed it.

The teasing glances and subtle touches continue all throughout dinner, The couple talking about anything and everything they can think of, from favorite things to more about their pasts.

Before they knew it, the waiter had come to take their clean plates, this time he came with a second waiter bringing a slice of Charlotte’s favorite cake.

Her eyes widen at this discovery and Percival smiles at how excited she is for dessert, well this dessert that is.

“Oh, Percival you spoil me, how did you know this is my favorite. I don’t recall telling you,” She tells, then asks him, smiling radiantly all the while.

“Only the best for you, I plan to keep spoiling you, whether you want it or not. And I may or may not have asked Your brother… Who also has told me your birthday which I plan to celebrate when It rolls around in March.” He tells her an air of finality. She quietly grumbles under her breath something about a treasonous brother who will be getting an earful. Percival can’t help but chuckle at her antics as she eats her slice of cake. Once she finishes, she stands up and heads over to the edge of the balcony and gently leans on it looking at the ocean and Percival joins her.

“I don’t want this night to be over Percival,” Charlotte says somewhat sadly still looking at the ocean. The wind making her dress blow around where it is loose close to the ground. Percival Steps behind her and wraps his arms around her waist slowly, listening to her breath catch at their closeness.

“It doesn’t have to be.” He whispers in her ear before they disapparate, appearing in what looks to be Percival’s apartment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smutty smutt. This chapter was written by my friend on tumblr daggerbitch. I can't write smut to save my life :). Enjoy loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated above this chapter is nsfw, it is smut so reader beware

Charlotte didn’t get a good look at her surroundings to fully confirm if she was in Percival’s apartment or not, for as soon as she managed to recover from Apparating, Percival’s hand turned her around to face him and his lips were on her own. The kiss was slow and deep as if he was trying to draw out this moment for as long as time would allow, and Charlotte fell right into it, her hands making their way around his back and neatly resting over his spine.

Satisfied with Charlotte’s approval, Percival drew her close to him by the waist, their hips fitting snugly against one another and almost perfectly aligned thanks to her heels.

She shivered hard as he held her close to his body, feeling her bracelet grow hot, hotter than she’d felt before, and she didn’t have to think very long as to why; doubtless that the matching ring was just as hot. All that tension from this week was bubbling to the surface, and Charlotte was willing to let it – as well as Percival – consume her.

There was a glint of disappointment in her eyes as Percival pulled away, a smug expression on his face as he leaned over to whisper in her ear, the scent of his cologne overwhelming her.

“So… are you still wanting that wine?” he spoke in a soft velvety voice, then drew back to look at her, his fingers tracing along the curve of her dress with a touch was so light it almost wasn’t there at all.

Charlotte let out a short laugh at his teasing comment, her eyes flicking from his gaze down to his lips, then back again. “Yes but, I think the wine can wait.”

That answer seemed to please Percival, his fingers going from grazing her hip to securely holding her waist. “Then why don’t we go back to where we were?” His spoke in a husky tone, sending chills up and down Charlotte’s spine, his lips capturing hers once more.

His hand smoothed down over her bottom and squeezed, admiring how tight-fitting the dress was against her skin, hugging every contour of her form.

Charlotte shivered a bit, feeling the heat from the charm on her bracelet and the gentle caress of his hand on her, suddenly wanting nothing more than for him to remove the dress for her. She reached up with one tentative hand, first gripping at the collar of his shirt, then sliding beneath his suit jacket to untuck the tail, her fingers finding his bare skin and making his body go rigid at the contact.

Eager now to get beyond just kissing and feeling one another up, Percival shrugged off his coat and placed it on the back of his chair with the same casualty of getting home, then swept her off her feet. He kept a firm hold on her waist even as he pressed her against the wall leading to his bedroom, chuckling darkly at the squeal he drew out of her.

They made slow progress to his bedroom discarding their shoes along the way as he kept her pressed bodily against the wall, kissing her feverishly, heat rising within their bodies as much as their charmed jewelry. This was sure to be the best event he’d ever held in his bedroom…

Were they ever to even make it there.

Feeling the need to come up for air, Charlotte reluctantly broke the kiss, drawing in a sharp breath as Percival pulled her away from the wall and half sprinted down the hallway, a sight that would have been most amusing if she wasn’t so distracted.

He placed her gently down, but wouldn’t allow her to move away from him, moving back in for her lips as soon as her feet alighted the ground. Now that they were in the bedroom, their motions felt more rushed, Charlotte’s fingers fumbling for the buttons on his shirt while Percival continued to kiss her, veering down along her jaw.

She shoved his shirt off of him onto the floor just as Percival found the tab of her zipper, pausing his actions to drag it down, his movements so agonizingly slow that Charlotte could feel each of the metal teeth separating.

“I don’t believe I told you, but from the moment I saw you in this dress, I wanted to peel it from your body…” he spoke in a husk, his breath hot against her skin, but his words gave her chills nonetheless. Percival grinned against the curve of her neck, gliding a hand into the open back of the dress and caressing her shoulder blades.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she arched slightly at his touch, her hands going to work on his pants, but with Percival breathing against her neck, she was rapidly losing what few shreds of self-control she had.

He only had the dress halfway down when impulse took over and she yanked at his belt, a little rougher than she intended to, but the effects were certainly not disappointing. Percival let out a groan, the muscles in his jaw tensing as he leveled his gaze on her.

“Would you like these out of the way?” He asked with a hint of amusement, his hand dropping down and swiftly undoing the buckle, tugging it free from the loops of his slacks. The rest he would leave up to her, and Charlotte didn’t need to be instructed on what to do, undoing the catch on his pants and underwear, removing them with almost as much grace as he had done with his belt.

Once free from her dress, Percival plucked Charlotte off the ground again by her waist and quickly moved her to his bed. In their eagerness, they almost took out the lamp that was perched on his bedside table, the base of it rocking dangerously before it rocked back down flat, the ceramic rattling against the wooden surface.

He whispered In her ear as he laid her down, sweet words that were appreciated but soon lost in the growing haze of arousal. The muscles in his chest rippling slightly as he moved up after her, and Charlotte found herself staring, fascinated. Her hand reached up to touch him, and Percival stopped, allowing her a chance to admire him, a smirk on his face.

“Enjoying the view?” He asked making her start, and she glared playfully up at him, enjoying the sweet feel of his skin against her own; the only thing left in the way was her panties, but she would leave the pleasure of removing those to Percival.

“I am… but I don’t believe I’m the only one,” she replied, mirroring his smug expression, watching as his eyes raked down her body, then back up again as he leaned in towards her neck. He nipped at her clavicle, and Charlotte let out a gasp, thrilled by the sensation, but suddenly felt a bit self-conscious.

“Don’t leave marks on my neck, others will see…” she scolded him, but there was little hope for her to hide just how much she liked it; if the bracelet hadn’t betrayed her, the expression on her face surely did.

Percival grinned at this, raising his head to speak with her. “Well… I’ll just have to leave them where no one else will look…” he replied before continuing on down her chest, his eyes gazing up at her, watching her reactions.

Charlotte let out a quiet whimper, her breathing quickening the lower he went down her body, nipping and kissing along her stomach where he stopped and met her gaze, his tongue darting out and tracing along the edge of her navel before continuing on.

He took a moment to admire her panties, just a slip of lace that wrapped enticingly around the bend of her hips, then smirked, catching one thin strap in his teeth and dragged them off of her.

Charlotte felt the blood rising to her cheeks but she was more focused on the growing fire burning in her navel, the heat spiking through her core as Percival moved back up and scraped his teeth against her hip before traveling over, his lips hovering between her thighs and making her squirm in place, panting already from anticipation.

He watched her for a moment as if studying her reactions, the ghost of a smirk on his face as he gripped at her hips then leaned down and slowly licked up her center. The reaction was almost instantaneous; Charlotte arched her back and moaned, eyes burning with want as she watched him lean back in to lick between her folds, traveling up to work around her swollen clit. He smoothed one hand up to her breast as he worked, rolling her hardened nipple in between his fingertips.

She thrashed uselessly against his hold in an attempt to buck against his mouth, gasping for air as he continuously teased her with his tongue, lapping gently at the very top of her folds before pulling her into his mouth, gently sucking.

“Percival…” Charlotte whined, clinching tightly at the bedspread, the desperation in her tone drawing his attention. He was tempted to stay right where he was at and just finish her off this way, but given this was their first time together – and he was growing impatient himself - he backed off.

“Are you ready then?” he asked, and Charlotte nodded in agreement as she couldn’t seem to get her voice to work, hands grasping weakly at his hips as he moved closer to her. Percival leaned up and caressed her cheek before turning to rummage in the drawer of his nightstand.

“Just one moment my dear…” he spoke, drawing out a small, square foil package, looking right at her as he tore it open with his teeth, delighted by the heavy stare he was getting in return.

Charlotte watched as he centered the condom on his erect cock and rolled it down into place. He did so with such precise motions that she couldn’t decide if he had done this often or if he was just that skillful, both being her guess.

Percival rolled over to face her, sidling up close and cupping her cheek in his hand to get her attention. “You’ve read my words of affection, heard me say I love you… now let me show you…” he whispered to her, making no effort to hid how thick his voice was with lust.

Cradling her face in his hand, he slid up into position, carefully straddling her and lining his member up with her entrance. He barely pressed the tip in before looking up to meet her gaze.

“I love you Charlotte.” He spoke in such earnestness that she was surprised; this was the most vulnerable she’d thought she’d ever seen him, and her heart soared at the notion, a radiating warmth coming from her wrist as well, but she didn’t need the charm to know how he felt, as she saw it in his eyes.

“And I love you, Percival,” she whispered and he pressed himself in all the way as soon as his name left her lips, a cry of pleasure soon following after.

Percival shifted and began working in a steady rhythm, already feeling overwhelmed by the intensity, but her sounds… her moans were the sweetest part of it all, and he delved in as deep as he dared, his arms sliding in around her back to hold her against his body.

Every thrust was slow and calculated, and whether through the charm on their jewelry set or his attentiveness, whenever Charlotte felt like she was getting close, he would ease back.

Was he going to drag it out until she begged? Possibly.

Toes curling and her body now aching for release, she wrapped her arms tighter around him and dug her hails in deep, clawing down his back in an attempt to get him to go on.

Percival let out a low moan, the air hissing in between his teeth. He took her hint and rapidly sped up the pace as he gradually began to pound into her, keeping the motions as deep as possible to lessen the seconds they were apart, their skin already hot and slick with sweat. He was determined to allow her to finish first, and if she didn’t, he would finish her off with his mouth.

Charlotte could feel herself winding up tightly, the dull ache building within her until she thought she couldn’t stand it any longer, tipping over the edge.

She arched back and moaned out his name in ecstasy, the drawn-out session had lit every nerve in her body on fire, and when she finally climaxed, it was like a wave crashed down on her and swept her out to sea.

Percival’s body tensed as her muscles clenched around him, and he followed right after her, giving a few more weak thrusts before slowing to a stop, out of breath and his heart slamming against his chest. He looked down at her and smiled; a warm tender smile that she couldn’t help but return, even with how bedraggled and exhausted she felt.

After sliding off of her, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Give me a moment my dear, and I shall return,” he told her, rising carefully out of bed to go freshen up, aware of Charlotte’s eyes on his bare ass as he walked out of the room.

“Take your time, I’m not going anywhere,” she informed him, sagging back onto the bed and closing her eyes, enjoying the last lingering jolts of pleasure. Her entire body was still tingling, and being here, surrounded by Percival’s scent and so thoroughly satisfied, she felt as if she might just drift away.

“I do hope you’re not planning on falling asleep without me dear.” Percival’s voice brought her back to reality and she smirked, opening her eyes to stare at him as he approached.

“I would never… not unless you were intent on just leaving me here to sleep alone,” she teased, scooting over so he could join her on the bed. He let out a chuckle, laying on his side his arm draping loosely over her and nudging her closer to him.

“I should think not, seeing as this is my apartment. But, I do hope that you would stay the night with me.” His eyes gleamed playfully and Charlotte let out a giggle in response.

“I was hoping you would ask.”


	21. chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte wakes up in Percivals arms, much flirting and teasing and a nice surprise.

The next morning Charlotte slowly wakes up becoming aware that there is an arm draped across her body and hot deep breaths on the back of her head. Remembering the events of last night she smiles to herself inhaling Percival’s scent that surrounds her. She closes her eyes in bliss and scoots back against Percival, his bare chest pressing against her back.

Percival groans and fully wraps his arms around her and attempts to pull her even closer earning a quiet giggle from her. Which elicits another groan from him.

“Percival I know you are awake” Charlotte softly says to him, carefully turning over to face him. Still in his arms. He cracks his eyes open slightly to look at the woman lying in his arms, looking gorgeous in the sunlight streaming in the room.

“Shhhhhh,” he says placing a finger on her lips causing Charlotte to cross her eyes to look at it before gently nipping at it.

“Do that again and I might bite it off” She jokes giving him a wide smile.

Percival smirked, already knowing his response.

“I quite like it when you bite me…. As I had thoroughly demonstrated last night” he teases as Charlotte turns a brilliant shade of red

“No need to be embarrassed love, last night was well worth the minor bruises” He adds pecking her on the nose. Charlotte scrunches her nose and smiles at him before resting her head on his chest.

“I love you, Percival Graves,” Charlotte says into his chest. She feels her bracelet grow warm and give off a calm, happy feeling before he speaks

“And I love you too Charlotte Scamander,” He whispers to her gently stroking her hair as she rubs circles on his chest by her head with her finger.

A few minutes pass in comfortable silence, Percival gently stroking the silky skin on Charlotte’s arm as she continues her ministrations on his chest. Charlotte feels him swallow before speaking;

“Are you hungry darling?” He asks her, his voice still raspy from sleep. She merely nods in response conking her forehead against his chest earning a chuckle from him.

Charlotte whimpers at the loss of his body heat as he gets out of the bed to get dressed. Charlotte sits up hugging the sheet to her naked body, watching Percival pull on his black slacks and white dress shirt tucking it in. He smirks knowing she was admiring his body while he was getting dressed.

He then grabs one of his shirts and walks over to where Charlotte is sitting on the bed and holds it out to her. Only to pull it back when she reaches to grab it, tapping his lips a smirk forming when he sees her pout.

Charlotte then stands up wrapping the sheet around her and places a quick kiss on his lips snatching the shirt in the process. She steps back with a giggle and drops the sheet. Her eyes flick to look at Percival’s face seeing him lick his lips perhaps thinking of a possible third round after breakfast.

Charlotte slips on his shirt, which happens to fall just below her but. Percival can’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment in seeing her in his clothing after such a wonderful night. It is like she is privately declaring that she is his and his alone. She could just have easily summoned her clothes but instead, she decided to wear his shirt.

Charlotte slowly turns around to give him a good look a smug smile on her face. She knows he is admiring her now. She knows it is like a conquest for men for their women to wear their clothes after being intimate in such a way as they were last night.

“Sweetheart I thought you were going to take care of breakfast,” She asks drawing his attention. Percival then gently grabs her hand and leads her through his spacious apartment and to his kitchen where there is a counter with stools in front of it. Charlotte takes a seat on one of the stools as Percival waves his wand and the food starts preparing itself. Before long he sets a cup of tea and her plate of food in front of her with a small smile which she returns.

Together they eat in companionable silence side by side. They felt there was no need to talk, just happy to be in each other's company.

After breakfast, Charlotte returns to Percival’s bedroom, alone while he tidies up the kitchen. She retrieves her wand and waves it changing into her black slacks and a purple blouse. Percival’s shirt, unbeknownst to him appearing on Charlotte’s bed. With another wave of her wand, the bed makes itself.

“You didn’t have to do that” Percival tells her entering his bedroom and wrapping his arms around her waist once again.

“It is the least I can do after messing it up so thoroughly last night” She responds with a smile as he places a sweet kiss to her temple. Charlotte then lets out a sigh saying a thousand words. The chill coming from Percival’s ring is enough to know exactly how she is feeling.

“I know Charlotte, soon.” He says placing another kiss on her head before letting her go.

Charlotte turns to face him.

“I should get going soon.” She states sadness evident in her voice. Disappointment is written on Percival’s face. He summons her shoes with a wave of his hand and hands them to her with a sad smile.

“Thank you Percival” She thanks him

“Will you come to my place Monday after work let’s say around eight, for dinner?” She adds on while stepping in her heels and draping Tina’s dress over her arm.

Percival smiles at her lovingly before answering;

“I would be honored Charlotte.” He accepts stepping forward and pulling her in for another passionate kiss that makes her heart skip a beat.

“Just make sure that paperwork you took home is on my desk complete before you leave Monday.” He tells her joking about the deadline. He just wanted to make sure she was aware that he knew she brought work home. He admires her dedication but wishes she would leave the working from home to him. If he had it his way she won’t have to work he is old-fashioned in that sense.

Charlotte understands the unspoken suggestion and nods her head with a smile.

They share a look so powerful the words don’t need to be said before she apparated back home.

Back at her apartment she barely has enough time to kick off her shoes and set the dress down on the back of her chair before Queenie barges in Tina close behind calling out to her sister;

‘Queenie wait, She just got home give her some space….” She trails off upon entering the apartment and seeing Charlotte standing in front of her chair facing the door with her arms crossed straightfaced. Queenie is beaming and heads to a seat already knowing Charlotte isn’t mad that she expected this to happen. Tina however doesn’t know and slowly closes the door and her eyes wide and an apologetic expression on her face.

Charlotte couldn’t hold it in any longer and giggles before sitting in her armchair letting Tina know that she is not upset in any way. Tina then takes a seat right next to her sister.

“Sooo how did it go,” Queenie asks with a knowing smile. her accent even more evident to Charlotte in her excitement. Charlotte’s face flushes, however, memories of the night before playing in her head. Tina seeing her friend blush leans forward in interest.

Charlotte nibbles on her lip before speaking;

“The date was beautiful, he took me to an Italian restaurant on a private balcony overlooking the ocean” She starts. The next few minutes are full of her explaining the date finishing her story with Percival’s arms wrapped around her as they looked out at the ocean.

“Well, what flowers did he bring,” Tina asks excitedly waving her arms.

Charlotte then glances at the vase that holds the roses from the previous night.

“That must have cost a fortune!” Tina exclaims looking at them in admiration.

“So did the bracelet she has had on all week,” Queenie tells her sister who snaps her head to look at Charlotte expectantly. Charlotte then holds out her arm for the girls to investigate.

“A protean charm has been placed on it and his new ring, so we can always know what each other is feeling…… A way to silently communicate when we can’t be with each other.” Charlotte explains to them. Queenie and Tina coo at how romantic it is.

“Well, where were you all night?” Tina asks, making Charlotte blush profusely.

“It is not proper to discuss such things” Charlotte stutters out. Smug smiles adorn the Goldstein's faces at Charlotte’s embarrassment.

“It may not be proper but here, you’ll need these we don’t need any little Graves running around yet.” Queenie holds out a little vial for Charlotte who takes it and swallows it no questions asked as she recognized the potion right away.

“Did you know the number of roses has a meaning?” Charlotte attempts to change the subject. Queenie and Tina oblige, Charlotte’s reaction answered their earlier question.

“Well do you know what that amount means?” Tina asks, but Queenie answers for Charlotte;

“No, but she has a book that will tell her.”

Rolling her eyes she summons the book and opens it, flipping it to the pages about roses, and reads out the passage;

“To express a love that knows no bounds, send a bouquet that’s equally as limitless, filled with fifty roses.”

“Oh that is so romantic, Who knew Mr. Graves had it in him, he is always so grumpy,” Queenie comments as there a tapping sound coming from Charlotte’s window. They turn their heads to see an owl with a package held in its beak.

Charlotte immediately knows it is Julian so she waves her wand and he flies in dropping the package on her lap before perching on her desk eating Hephaestus food.

“That’s Mr. Grave’s owl, what did he send you!?” Tina asks her eyes wide.

Charlotte sets the letter on her leg while she opens the present first. Tina and Queenie are eagerly leaning forward to see what her new present is.

Charlotte unwraps the square box and slowly opens it to reveal a pearl necklace.

Tina and Queenie gasps at the extravagant gift.

“Wow, he is sparing no expense” Tina comments over Queenie’s giggling.

“Just you wait, there will be a wedding before you know it at the rate he is going.” Queenie teases.

“He is offering protection… again, and calling me pure, generous, and loyal,” Charlotte says beaming (ignoring Queenie's comment). She then opens the letter reading it knowing Queenie will tell Tina what it says as she reads it.

_ My Darling, _

_ Last night was like a dream to me. The only proof of our evening together is the mysterious disappearance of one of my dress shirts and the dozens of hairpins I keep finding all over my apartment. _

_ There is nothing that is too good for you so please accept these and wear them on our date Monday night. (These are not charmed I promise you) _

_ (Charlotte lets out a laugh at that part of the letter.) _

_ I came across these running into the office today and knew you had to have them. They will compliment your beautiful supple skin quite nicely. _

_ Until you are in my arms again, _

_ Percival. _

Charlotte looks up her a slight panicky look on her face.

“I need to get him something in return,” She says freaking out.

“Calm down honey, go freshen up then we can have a girls' day shopping,” Queenie exclaims. Charlotte nods in response and waits until they leave her apartment before she gets ready to go shopping with them an idea in her head of what she wants to get him.


	22. chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Percival and Charlotte have a disagreement.

Charlotte sets the present she had bought Percival on her dining room table before heading out the door for work. Leaving before Queenie and Tina so she can get some extra paperwork done regarding the raid later in the week.

A few hours later she is putting the finishing touches on her plans and who joins her on the raid when there is a knock at the door. She has a feeling it is Queenie bringing her some coffee so she waves her wand, and the door opens. She looks up and isn’t surprised to see the bubbly Goldstein with a cup of coffee in her hand walking through the doorway.

“Here ya go Miss Scamander and a reminder that you have training with the Aurors for the raid in 15 minutes.” She hands Charlotte the cup of coffee.

“Thank you, Miss Goldstein, would you do me a favor and tell Tina after training I need to see her. Thank you” Charlotte asks.

“Of course ma’am,” Queenie responds before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Charlotte smiles and enjoys her coffee before she has to go downstairs.

She enters the training room where she sees President Picquery and Percival are waiting.

“Now we are all here I have an announcement” Picquery cooly states.

Charlotte moves to stand next to Picquery, her face straight and stern as Percival starts speaking.

“On Friday we will be infiltrating a speakeasy known for trafficking dangerous and illegal beasts. Some of the Criminals are dangerous and Grindlewald supporters.” He concisely explains. And Picquery picks up where he left off;

“Miss Scamander has planned the raid and will be drilling you all week until the plan is perfected.”

“Although she planned the Raid, she will not be joining us, she will not be there to save your backsides. I expect nothing less than perfection.” Percival instructs the group, feeling the burning sensation from his ring. Charlotte’s face is a calm mask, but he knows she is angry at his decision. He knew she would be and is prepared for the battle to come.

“We will leave you to your training,” Picquery says exiting the room.

“Miss Scamander, after training meet me in my office so we may work out the plan please,” Percival instructs earning a terse nod from her. Her bracelet cools with what she thinks is an apologetic feeling but she ignores it. He isn’t getting off that easy.

“Alright Aurors, this may be a routine raid but the stakes are high. If any of you fail to perform to my expectations this week you will not be on this raid.” Charlotte informs the group.

“The first exercise is practicing a soft entrance, there will be a few of you in place who will wait for a signal from Mr. Graves before you act.” She explains setting them up in groups to practice where she plays someone they need to apprehend. She made it more difficult than it needed to be, taking her frustration out on the poor group of aurors. From there she runs them through scenario after scenario exhausting them by the time it is over.

Once it is mercifully over the aurors are limping out of the room grumbling about a stick being up her ass for being excluded. She keeps a straight face as she writes on her clipboard.

Charlotte then makes her way to Percival’s office not bothering to hide her displeasure. After a quick knock, she enters his office slamming the door behind her.

“Is there any particular reason that I am not leading the mission I planned Mr. Graves?” She asks, standing there her hand on her hip and her brows furrowed.

Percival leans back in his chair raising his eyebrows at her tone.

“I had deemed it necessary even though you have been medically cleared I can’t trust your judgment for self-preservation in the field.” He calmly explains.

Charlotte’s eye twitches

“And you didn’t see fit to discuss this with me when I had my evaluation?” She asks incredulously.

Percival sighs and runs his hand down his face knowing what he is about to say next won’t go well.

“I didn’t expect the medi-witch to clear you for duty until last week. Your brother said…”

“I don’t give a hot wet monkey’s ass what my brother asked you to do. Have I not proven myself capable in the field?” She interrupts him fuming.

Percival sits there a look of shock on his face his jaw slackened in surprise of her language.

“I am only trying to help protect you, you are more than capable as you have proven many times over.” He attempts to calm her down….. It doesn’t work

“Did you perhaps stop to think that benching me on this would undermine me to the aurors and make me look like an utter tosspot! I appreciate you trying to protect me but I don’t need it.” Charlotte says steaming. Her bracelet grows hot with the frustration Percival is feeling.

“Damn it Charlotte.” He slams his hand on his desk making her jump raising his voice.

“You have shown distraction while dueling around me, I can’t, I won’t have you getting hurt because you can’t separate work from pleasure.” He continues.

Charlotte looks at him her mouth and eyes open in disbelief at what he said.

“Oh, I can’t separate work from pleasure! Maybe you should sit this one out while I accompany the team that way you won’t have to worry about distracting me.” She exclaims her voice rising as well.

“I took on five of your aurors and allowed myself a glance at you in a safe environment. My brother sent me here because I chose to save the life of my aurors over myself.” She continues.

Percival gestures like that is his point

“Exactly why you can’t go until you learn not to be so self-sacrificing.” Percival coldly tells her.

“You don’t want me in the field at all for your own selfish reasons, Don’t lie to me (She stops him, as he had opened his mouth to protest) Don’t you dare say I can’t separate work from pleasure when you are wrongfully keeping me out of the field. It is you who can’t separate work from pleasure.” Charlotte spats back at him.

“And is it such a crime that I don’t want the woman I love constantly in danger? I swore to Theseus that I would protect you and I intend on keeping that promise come what may.” Percival tells her with finality.

Charlotte turns and heads to the door stopping with her hand on the handle.

“You can protect me without offending me and without being so overbearing.” She hisses turning the knob heading back to her office fuming over what just transpired.

Back in Percival’s office, he groans.

“She isn’t wrong about me stopping her because I can’t separate our relationship from work,” He thinks to himself feeling ashamed at what he said to her. He starts to fill out some paperwork Fridays plan assigning the aurors from the class to the case. Knowing she was probably harsh on them and they survived so they should be able to handle this simple raid.

“She has been nothing less than professional while here, Perhaps I had crossed a line with what I said” makes its way into his head. He then decides he has to make it up to her and comes up with a plan.

“I can’t believe him” Charlotte fumes to herself as she signs off the raid plan according to the blueprints that were placed on her desk. Knowing Percival assigned the aurors according to her plan.

Hours pass and Charlotte is so involved in her work that she missed lunch and it is actually almost time for her to go. She is pulled out of her focus by a knock on her door, Queenie's voice on the other side.

“Miss Scamander I brought you some coffee.” She says causing Charlotte to wave her wand to let her friend in.

Closing the door behind her she then takes a seat in front of Charlotte’s desk handing her friend the coffee.

“Oh, hon He means well” Queenie attempts to comfort Charlotte.

“I know, but I just feel soo..” Charlotte says unable to place the emotion she is feeling.

“I know you do and he feels horrible about it, and he feels horrible about what he said. Honey he is a man, It was just the way he was raised. Honestly, if he had his way you wouldn’t have to work once you go public, he would take care of everything. It’s the old fashioned in him” Queenie explains to Charlotte who lets out a sigh and shakes her head

“Queens that doesn’t exactly help that is still a bit offensive,” Charlotte says running her hand through her hair.

“I know honey, but you can prove your point at dinner tonight, he is open to compromise. I know you already forgive him, just don’t be so unreasonable” Queenie advises her friend. Charlotte physically relaxes a bit in her chair.

“He was wrong in what he did and said, but you are also being unreasonable, Compromise a bit sweety,” Queenie adds earning a nod and a slight smile from Charlotte. Who pulls out a piece of parchment writing a note to Percival and handing it to Queenie who silently nods knowing what to do.

Queenie knocks on Percival’s door and waits a minute before he lets her in.

“Yes Miss Goldstein,” He sighs.

She smiles smugly handing him the note before silently leaving closing the door behind her.

Percival leans back unfolding the note to read it his face relaxing knowing he hasn’t messed up too bad.

_Sweetheart,_

_Just because we had a fight does not excuse you from our dinner tonight. I still expect you at eight o’clock sharp. There are a few things I wish to discuss with you._

_With love,_

_Charlotte_

_P.s You’re a bloody idiot, you know that? But you are my idiot and I love you._


	23. chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Charlotte have dinner and layout some boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, once I am finished editing and porting this story to here I will begin posting my other stories in other fandoms and begin the sequel to this.

Later that night Charlotte is fluttering around her kitchen dressed in an ankle-length long sleeve silver dress with darker floral patterns, scalloped at the bottom, to match the pearls that Percival had bought her.

Charlotte waves her wand putting the finishing touches on the food while thinking to herself;

“As mad as I am at him I understand where he is coming from, it is kind of sweet. I’ll apologize for my outburst… as long as he apologizes for trying to coddle me.”

She waves her wand again once the food is finished and watches as the table sets itself the candles lit. Percival’s present sitting behind Charlotte’s plate. She plans to give it to him once dinner is finished.

Her grandfather clock chimes eight and Percival appears in her apartment a bouquet in his hand that is not his normal roses.

Charlotte’s bracelet grows warm with his feelings of remorse as he holds out the flowers to her. Their eyes meeting as she quirks up her left eyebrow.

“I am sorry for coddling you. You are an adult and a formidable witch. You have proven many times that you can defend yourself better than the majority of wizards out there. Could you forgive me, Darling?” He apologizes profusely as she accepts the flowers walking over placing them into the empty vase on the table.

She then lets out a sigh before responding;

“And I am sorry for losing my temper, I was being unreasonable and it was unprofessional at best. You didn’t deserve to be talked to in such a manner, what I said was out of line.” Charlotte apologized to him motioning to the dining room table where the food was waiting. He nods in understanding, his face a passive mask hiding the emotions swirling around his head that he knows Charlotte is feeling, as he is feeling hers.

Percival pulls out her chair before taking the one she designated for him across from her.

They start eating in a semi-tense silence exchanging forlorn looks. Percival’s ring and Charlotte’s bracelet showing their true emotions. Eventually, Charlotte had enough of the silence and sets her silverware down.

“I think we need to set some boundaries for work.” She quietly says. Percival looks up and swallows his food before responding;

“I do believe that would be best.” He says nodding his head gesturing for her to start.

“Don’t keep me desked because you want to protect me. If anything besides upsetting me, it could tip people off to us” She says gesturing between the both of them.

“I swear to you I will not force you to sit out a mission for personal reasons again. But you must not take it out on the aurors you are training. And must not argue with me when I make that call.” He tells her a serious look donning his face. Charlotte sighs in defeat.

“I do promise to stand back if you deem it professionally necessary, leaving your personal feelings out of the decision. I won’t be as unreasonable as I was today.” She concedes with a small smile which Percival returns. After setting his silverware down wiping his mouth with the napkin he responds;

“I do agree that I was overbearing and had no good reason to force you to stay behind on this next mission. I appreciate your willingness to compromise.” 

She softly smiles at him and they continue to eat, an awkward silence surrounding them.

After another few minutes Charlotte decides to break the silence once more;

“I uh….. I never thanked you for the beautiful present you gave me Saturday.” She awkwardly thanks him, bringing her hand up to her neck playing with the pearls.

Percival relaxes a little bit seeing that she is trying to ease the tension.

“There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. Your safety and happiness are paramount.”He tells her with such sincerity she can’t help but smile at him and relax in her seat as they finish off dinner. She waves her wand and the dinner dishes float to the kitchen quickly replaced by plates with hot peach cobbler on it settling in front of them a refill on their drinks pouring itself.

“Dinner was delicious darling, as I am sure dessert will be as well.” Percival compliments trying to keep the tension at bay. Charlotte smiles softly at him and nods her head in thanks.

“Will you tell me what the flowers mean or make me look them up “ Charlotte tries to joke with him, her as well still feeling the tension.

“It is another apology. The Rue flowers….. Regret, Repentance. I truly am sorry Charlotte, I was out of line. I am not often but I was with you and I deeply regret it. (Charlotte looks at him softly smiling still, patiently waiting for him to finish.) And the other flowers are Star of Bethlehem, which means atonement and reconciliation.” He explains to her, hope to spark in his eyes the rest of his face passive trying to hide his emotions, however, her bracelet gives him away.

“Percival I have already forgiven you, I am just a little frustrated at the situation. It is both of our faults, we failed to set proper boundaries for ourselves.” She states setting her fork down and grabs Percival’s gift holding it in her hand as she continues;

“I know we will get past this… this little spat…(Charlotte pauses and takes a deep breath as Percival grabs her free hand gently) I had gotten these for you after receiving your last gift. I just had to get you something in return. You have given me so much already it is only right.” Charlotte lets go of his hand and hold out the thin black box to him.

Percival takes it with a small smile, studying her face seeing apprehension and feeling it in his ring. He slowly opens the box to reveal a set of cuff links and a tie clip that has had his initials carved into the front of them in an elegant script.

Percival’s eyes shoot up to meet hers. He sets the box down on the table and rises from his seat walking over to Charlotte standing right in front of her. He places his hand gently on her cheek leaning down capturing her lips in a soft sweet kiss that feels like another apology to the couple. 


	24. chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut. Enjoy lovelies.

Charlotte stretched up in her seat to meet Percival’s lips, lifting her hand to lay over his. She felt him pulling her up out of her chair, and she rose slowly, speaking to him around a light, delicate kisses. “If we keep this up, we won’t get to finish dessert…”

Percival hummed, sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him so their chest pressed against one another, the kisses becoming more feverish. Charlotte felt him pressing down on her, and her backside met with the edge of the table, inches away from her plate of food when Percival stopped long enough to speak with her.

“Dessert will still be there, but I believe I’m a little more interested in something else right now…” he whispered right beside her ear, pulling back to momentarily meet her gaze, and Charlotte felt her bracelet heat up farther.

A spark of interest flickered through her eyes and she smirked, making no effort to hide her desires – not that the Protean charm would allow such a thing. Here, wrapped in his arms and all her previous annoyances dealt with, it was hard to say no. “I suppose we should finish clearing the table then if you’re going to have me on it…” she said in a hushed tone, looking delighted at the chuckle she got in response.

“Well of course…” he replied, taking her words as a green light and went to retrieve his wand from his jacket. He flicked his wrist, whisking away the dishes to the countertop then diving back into the kiss, sapping the breath from her lungs. His hands were smoothing up and down her dress, following her curves he was beginning to know so well; the silky feel of the fabric was divine, but it only made him crave her bare skin more.

Charlotte draped her arms around his shoulders, her fingers creeping into his hair, a little astounded by how insistent Percival was becoming. Whether eager to make up for the fight, or just swept up in the moment, Charlotte was unsure, but a firm grab of one of her ass cheeks made her decide she didn’t particularly care either way right now, responding with a squeak and a gentle roll of her hips, heat shooting up her navel at the stiffness in his pants.

Percival hissed and pulled her against him, then paused his motions as he had just made a new discovery, his hand grazing down around her ass. “You’re not wearing any panties…” he murmured in mild surprise, his hand now busily bunching up the fabric of her dress to get underneath.

Charlotte let out a breathy laugh, gasping softly as his hand made contact with her bare skin. “Oh? You finally figured that out?” she teased, and Percival met her gaze, a mischievous look on his face that made her shiver, her bracelet burning against her wrist.

“Hmm… well now that I did, it makes this so much easier…” he spoke in a husky tone, dropping down his other hand and taking hold of her ass in a firm grip, lifting her up without any hesitation and placing her fully on the table, leaving her hips on the edge so he could keep a grip on her ass.

Charlotte silently prayed that the table would hold, but that thought was quickly ripped away by Percival’s lips meeting her own again, feeling the caress of his hand against her inner thigh, another surge of want going through her and she propped herself up so she could get closer to him.

Feeling her shiver at his touch, Percival moved his hand up to her crotch, gliding one firm finger between her folds, hearing her gasp out his name, and grinned before slipping said finger inside, working against her sensitive clit with a rolling stroke.

The heat rose between them quickly, and soon Percival’s impatience was getting the best of him; the louder the noises he drew from Charlotte, the more frantic his actions became. With a final hard flick of his finger against her, he moved back to undo his pants, drawing out his member and leaning in over her once more, widening his stance so he could line up with her entrance.

“Percival…” Her hair disheveled from thrashing her head about, Charlotte peered up at him, panting hard, her body burning hot as he readied himself. He stared down at her and she met his gaze, unable to prepare herself before Percival slammed his cock inside her.

Charlotte arched up and let out a loud moan, the pleasure shooting up her spine as Percival quickly readjusted, taking hold of her hips and drawing back for another thrust, this one harder than the last. He wanted to gauge her interest, and judging from the way she arched her back and locked her legs around his waist, Charlotte was fully willing to go hard and fast.

She maintained a white knuckle grip at the edge of the table as he pumped into her, the force of his thrusts making her unable – and unwilling – to sit up and change the position. She tossed her head back and moaned, the raw force of him pounding into her winding her up so tightly she thought she might burst until eventually she couldn’t handle it any longer and climaxed.

Percival felt her tighten around him, continuing to thrust into her until he released with a strangled gasp, his grip tightening on her hips for a moment before slowly easing her back down onto the table. He sagged over her a moment, then pulled back, fixing her dress for her and helping her down.

“Not that I believe that was the dessert you intended, it was still quite satisfying,” he said, offering Charlotte his arm as she was a little unsteady on her feet.

“It was not, but I did find it quite satisfying,” Charlotte snorted; while it was true she was feeling satisfied from their quick session, there was still this lingering ache, and part of her wondered the intentions of this. She spoke again, her tone light and in jest, but it was more to probe for answers. “So, I suppose this is an additional gift to make up for the fight then?”

Percival paused in fixing his pants, a sly expression crossing his features that Charlotte immediately caught. “Oh no, my dear… I believe if you want me to really make it up to you, we’ll have to finish somewhere else,” he said, plucking her up and carting her off to the bedroom. He carefully laid her out on the bed, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“Perhaps we can go… a little slower this time…” he whispered, tracing her jawline with a delicate touch. Charlotte shivered a bit and nodded her head, the heat from before returning with a vengeance; this wasn’t where she intended things to go, but she be damned if she was going to stop him. “I believe I would like that…”

Percival smirked at reply, leaning in and slowly kissing down her neck. True to his words, he was much slower this time, and they took their time stripping off each other's clothes – though Charlotte had significantly less to remove – until nothing was left but bare skin. He was working his way down her neck to her clavicle when he spied something draped over her nightstand.

It was his tie, tossed carelessly to the side when they were undressing, and with the recognition came an idea. Summoning the tie to him, he sat up, a bewildered-looking Charlotte watching and fidgeting beneath him, her face flushed and hair messed up from him running his fingers through it.

She wondered just what was he up to until she spied the tie, her brow shooting up in mock surprise. “Looking to get a bit… adventurous?” She teased, eying him a moment then scooting up to the top of the bed; this might be fun, so she decided she would humor him.

“Perhaps… but I believe you’ll like this adventure,” Percival grinned, crawling up the length of her body and securing her wrists to the headboard. He remained close to her ear, whispering softly. “Now… you relax and let me do all the work…”

When he moved back, Charlotte locked eyes with him, the dark, focused want boring into her, and she felt she would give him anything he wanted, so long as he kept looking at her like that. Besides, it looked like fun and she trusted him, which made her all the more willing to try. “Whatever you wish…”

Percival merely smirked in response, leaning back into her neck and grazing his teeth across her earlobe, raising goosebumps on her skin as she felt his breath brush against her. With her hands securely fastened, he worked his way down her body without interference, kissing down between her breasts, veering off to one side to lightly tease a nipple, rolling the weight of the other in his palm.

Every movement was careful and calculated and above all agonizingly slow. Charlotte hissed and whimpered, writhing against the restraints as Percival worked his way lower, tongue grazing her navel and leaving a moist trail down to her waistline.

There was a pause in his motions, and he dragged his fingers down her body, eyes looking up to watch her reactions, noting the way she was biting her lip, holding her sounds back from him.

Well… that just wouldn’t do.

Grasping at her thighs, Percival gently parted her legs, and Charlotte watched as he leaned down, a small surge of disappointment running through her when he went off to the side, bringing his lips to her inner thigh and winding her even tighter.

Clinching her teeth, she let out a hiss, fidgeting now in anticipation as Percival continued to leave a path of fire wherever his lips touch her. He was everywhere but where she wanted him, and at this point, she felt as if she might snap beneath the building tension.

Sensing her frustration and knowing he had her where he wanted her now, Percival changed tactics, raising his head slightly so she could see his grin, jaws parting as if to show her exactly what she was going to be getting next.

Breath hitching in her throat as she watched, entranced by him moving his teeth closer to her thigh. She didn’t speak aloud, but her eyes begged him to go on, a cold chill racing up her spine as her body remembered their previous sessions.

She got what she wanted, but as usual with Graves, it wasn’t quite what she expected.

Percival went in to bite her thigh in a slow, creeping pace as opposed to the usual quick love bite he gave her, his teeth gradually pressed against her skin, drawing a sharp breath from Charlotte and leaving slight indentations when he pulled back.

He looked up towards Charlotte’s face, pleased at the reactions he elicited, but it wasn’t quite enough. She was staring down at him with a heavy-lidded gaze, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he leaned back in and nipped again – a little quicker this time – at her inner thigh, his the fingers of his free hand gazing a trimmed nail across the crease of her hip.

A soft squeak left her lips, and Percival smirked in approval; let’s see her try to be quiet now, he thought to himself, moving over to her sex, noting how wet she had become.

At least he knew his teasing was effective.

He pinned her hip firmly to the bed, earning another whimper from Charlotte, then leaned in over her, easing his tongue along the inner folds with careful precision, then up to tease her most sensitive area and draw out more sounds from Charlotte.

She strained against the tie, trying to buck her hips up towards his mouth, but was unable to do much beneath his hold, a whiny moan leaving her lips as he flicked his tongue across her clit again, then eased back, working her over from the top to the bottom, then back.

Percival echoed back a groan in response to Charlotte’s whimpers. Surrounded by her scent and the nearly constant sounds of pleasure, he decided that perhaps – as tantalizing as she tasted – he should move on, a sharp jerk from his erect cock at the thought of finalizing the decision.

With a hint of remorse, he licked one last time up her center then drew back, shifting so he was on his knees then lifted her hips to meet his.

Charlotte watched through her haze of arousal, panting hard as Percival lined himself up with her entrance and pressed in. He slipped in without any effort, letting out a soft grunt as he took a moment to reposition, then pulled back and thrust against her.

The torture from waiting had her so wound up that it was like an electric shock went through her body as soon as he was inside, a moan tearing from her throat at the first roll of his hips.

Percival let out a growl as he gripped tighter at her waist, working into a steady rhythm and feeling himself approaching his. He certain with their previous fling in the kitchen and the already mounting tension, that neither one of them would last long.

Charlotte could feel herself getting closer, using her legs to draw Percival in closer to her and deepen the thrusts. She rolled her hips back against his as he held her steady until she tipped over the edge and came again. A blissful warmth swept through her, the second climax outdoing the first for the sheer fact it seemed to sweep through every cell in her body.

Percival groaned, feeling her muscles tighten around him and released, his hips jerking against hers a few more times until he was through.

With a satisfied sigh, he laid Charlotte’s legs back down on the bed, pulling out and eased down beside her, his eyes closing a moment as he tried to catch his breath.

Charlotte breathed deeply as she watched him, noting how he hadn’t made any effort to untie her yet. She had just opened her mouth to comment when another thought took its place. “So… I’ve got another idea that I think you might appreciate.”

Percival opened his eyes, a curious expression on his face. “And what is this idea might I ask?”

“Well… I was thinking… after a little break and if you’re up to it, of course, I could take over.” She flicks her finger and magically unties the tie, twirling it in her hands then continued. “And you can “relax” as you told me to do.” Charlotte raised her brow at Percival, who already had a smirk on his face.

“Well my dear, why don’t you help me relax then?”


	25. chapter 25

Charlotte is awoken the next morning by her alarm clock ringing obnoxiously in her ear. She reaches to turn it off, but it flies across the room smashing against the wall.

“Percival” She whines groggily.

“I’ll buy you a new one” He croaks out, his voice rough with sleep, his arm draped around her waist.

“You wouldn’t have to if you didn’t break it in the first place dear,” She tells him jokingly as she attempts to roll out of bed to get dressed. However, she is momentarily stopped by his hand gently grabbing her wrists. Percival looking at her in adoration.

She leans down gently pecking his lips before standing up with a smile making her way to her wardrobe. Well aware of Percival’s eyes following her as she pulls out her outfit for the day.

Percival stretches and gets out of bed waving his wand. Now dressed in a suit slightly different than the one he wore the night previously, no different from what he wears every day at macusa save the fact that he is now using the cufflinks and tie clip that Charlotte got him.

Charlotte starts to get dressed the muggle way….. slowly, giving Percival a little show. Once she is dressed Percival walks over to her and embraces her, kissing her temple.

“Don’t forget to pick up a contraceptive potion.” He softly says to her and she leans back against his chest,

“I’m sorry I neglected to be prepared, I Wasn’t expecting last night to go the way it did” He adds on with a smile that Charlotte can’t see but can hear in his voice.

“I’m not going to lie; I was hoping it would,” She says breathily as he places a kiss to her neck.

“I figured that out you little minx” He growls in her ear giving her ass a firm squeeze before he suddenly apparates out. Charlotte is confused for a second until she hears the hushed voices coming from her living room.

She lets out a sigh and makes her way to her living room. There she sees Queenie and Tina sitting on her couch, Queenie holding a vial of a dark purple liquid. Charlotte stops in her tracks raising her eyebrows at the two crossing her arms.

“Am I going to have to change the charm on my door so you two can’t just barge in? “Charlotte says with a sigh.

“oh, don’t be like that. We waited until he was about to leave” Tina softly chides her friend.

“Yeah, anyway we brought you that potion you need. I started brewing it last night when you had desert honey” Queenie tells Charlotte with an amused smile, holding out the vial.

Charlotte takes the vial with a grateful expression as she swallows the liquid.

“Thank you, guys, you saved me a trip to the apothecary” Charlotte thanks them with a big smile.

“So, sit we have a bit of time before we have to leave or work. Let’s talk.” Tina suggests, but Charlotte only shakes her head a slight frown adorning her features.

“I have to go in early for a meeting with Picquery and Percival to finalize the plans for Friday’s raid to test the new recruits. How about after work?” Charlotte offers after her explanation.

“That is just fine sweety, also make sure you eat lunch today you are almost as bad as tini” Queenie mothers her friend earning a laugh from the other two.

“I promise Queens.” Charlotte verbally promises. Queenie however catches the thought “I might forget, but ill promise to make her feel better”

Queenie gives her an exasperated look before standing up alongside her sister. Together the three of them enter the hallway stopping in front of the Goldstein’s door.

“I will see you two at work,” Charlotte tells them with a kind smile.

“I’ll see you then, Our place for dinner?” Tina asks looking at Charlotte for a response. Charlotte nods in approval and goes to walk away when Queenie speaks up.

“Oh honey don’t stare at Mr. Graves too much this time, I heard you all the way down in the permit office” Queenie giggles as she closes their apartment door leaving a gaping Charlotte. She shakes her head to clear it before making her way to MACUSA.

Inside the meeting, Charlotte can’t help but keep glancing at Percival meeting his eyes while explaining her plans. Occasionally she fiddles with her bracelet that is emitting a steady warmth, in stark contradiction to his facial expression.

Picquery gives an approving smile and nod before speaking,

“This is an exquisite plan Miss Scamander, please promptly inform the recruits of the finalized plan and drill them in all possible scenarios. I can see why ” She instructs Charlotte who nods in affirmation and rises from her seat. Percival stands up nodding to her as she leaves a small smirk turning up at the corner of his lips as he resumes his seat to continue discussing matters with Picquery.

Later that day around lunchtime Charlotte is so immersed in her paperwork she doesn’t register that her bracelet is giving off such an intense heat as if Percival is calling her. She only turns the bracelet around her wrist absentmindedly while she reads letter upon letter of alleged crimes and minor breaks in the statute of secrecy.

Charlotte is interrupted by a knock at the door. Knowing Queenie’s knock by now she waves her wand to let her friend in.

“I brought you a peanut butter sandwich since I knew you would forget hun. Honestly, you are worse than Tina, she at least eats a hotdog on lunch. You just forget to eat altogether!” Queenie lovingly lectures...

“Thank you, Queenie, what would I do without you.” Charlotte gratefully says while taking the sandwich from Queenie and taking a bite. Queenie waits to answer her rhetorical question until she at least finished half of the sandwich.

“Well, starve for one, for two be in Mr Graves’s office like he has requested” Queenie responds with a mischievous smile giggling as Charlotte pops up off her chair a small look of panic on her face as she rushes out the door, leaving her half-eaten sandwich on the desk.

Queenie rolls her eyes at her friend, throwing the sandwich away before going back to her desk thinking.

“At least she ate half the sandwich, I may be younger, but She needs someone to make sure she takes care of herself”

Charlotte composes herself in front of Percival’s door, quickly knocking before letting herself in.

“I was wondering when you would come,” Percival says looking up from his paperwork a pleased smile on his face.

“When you didn’t respond to the bracelet, I had to send miss Goldstein to fetch you.” He adds while getting out of his chair making his way over to where she is standing by one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Percival places a quick, affectionate kiss to her lips and waits for her to sit before resuming his seat behind his desk.

“Honestly Percival I was so involved with my work I didn’t feel your call. I even forgot to eat! Queenie brought me a sandwich she actually had to remind me to eat!” Charlotte exclaims with a smile. Percival smiles at her in return.

“Well, I appreciate her taking care of you when you forget yourself.” He tells her now smirking.

“After all you need all the energy you can get after last night.” His smirk looking devilish

There is a twinkle in Charlotte’s eye that Percival can’t miss.

“Well, you’ve got quite the stamina for a man of your age.” She says attempting to keep her face straight.

Percival’s jaw slackens just slightly as he leans forward on his desk, his eyebrows raised in surprise. As he collects himself his expression then changes as if to ask “really?” It takes him a minute to gather just what his response will be. He finds himself thinking.

“A man of my age, she will pay for that. … Next time at his place.”

“If I remember correctly, you were greatly enjoying this old man’s stamina last night. If your moans were anything to go by.” He says triumphantly while looking at Charlotte’s barely noticeable flush.

Percival’s face softens up and looks remorseful as he remembers his sudden departure from her apartment that morning.

“Darling I deeply apologize for my abrupt departure this morning, especially before reminding you how much I love you.” He apologizes, his tone so soft it is out of place with how he usually talks.

“I love you too sweetheart, I understand you value your privacy and would like to keep our private life just that. I have had a discussion with them. It would be best if our, uhh…after dinner time would be at your place. And with Queenie being a legilimens..” Charlotte says trailing off at the end.

“Quite right, that is fine by me darling. Did you get that potion” He asks her kindly after agreeing to her statement?

With a small nod and a reassuring smile, she responds.

“Queenie brewed me one last night. That is what she was doing in my apartment this morning”

“I appreciate her thoughtfulness, but I would like what we do in private to stay just that” Percival responds with finality.

Charlotte opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by a knock on the door. She composes herself as Percival waves his hand and in comes President Picquery who takes a seat next to Charlotte.


	26. chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tempting offer for Charlotte, a sweet night out and a hard decision.

“Ah good, Miss Scamander you are already here .” President Picquery greets.

Charlotte is wondering what Picquery wants that she didn’t send her from the office. She glances at Percival to see that his face is unreadable.

“Miss Scamander there is something we wanted to discuss with you” Picquery states gesturing between Percival and herself

“What is it you needed ma’am,” Charlotte asks her, her face portraying her professionalism.

“We would like to offer to make your position here at MACUSA permanent if you so wish. You have been an asset to us and we (She gestures between Percival and herself again) believe that you would continue to improve upon what you have already done.” Picquery calmly informs Charlotte, who glances at Percival again. This time he is smirking although it is almost unnoticeable.

“Oh wow, that is quite an offer. I uh I will need some time to think about it. That is a big decision to make.” Charlotte stutters out unable to make a decision on the spot. Picuery inclines her head towards Charlotte and stands up.

“You have until the December first to inform us of your decision, so thirteen days Miss Scamander. I do hope you decide to stay. If not you will return to England on the previously agreed upon date of January third” Picquery says as she walks out the door closing it behind her.

Charlotte then turns her head to look at Percival her face unreadable. He can tell she is freaking out internally from the coolness of his ring giving off a slight feeling of panic...

“It wasn’t my idea, but I do support her offer one hundred percent,” Percival tells her while walking over to her pulling her into his arms.

“Please do take your time. I don’t want you to rush your decision and come to regret it…. Or stay for the wrong reasons and come to resent that reason. Percival adds on in an attempt at reassurance. Inside he is worried she will choose to stay just for him and come to resent him. Though he does want her to stay… for personal reasons, he promises to himself to support her decision.

He steps back a little to study Charlotte’s face. She is biting her lip and her face scrunched up in thought. He then places a passionate kiss to her lips his hands resting on her hips.

Charlotte is weighing the pro’s and con’s in her head of staying vs leaving, wanting to stay with her friends and Percival, But missing her family back home, she doesn’t know what to do. Percival's speaking draws her out of her head.

“I am taking you to the cinema on Saturday, followed by dinner. No need to dress formal this time.” He informs her feeling his ring warm-up, a mix of amusement and something else he can’t place.

Charlotte leans back, her eyebrows raised at his little demand (knowing she does have a choice). He chuckles knowing what she is feeling and pecks her lips lovingly one last time before speaking again.

“Go on back to your office. I know you need alone time to think” Percival says as he spins her around gently to face the door and placing a quick slap to her ass. This earns him a glare from her as she opens the door and leaves his office.

Later that night Charlotte is sitting at the Goldstein’s table pushing her food around her plate, her mind so preoccupied with the choice she is facing that she is barely communicating with the other two at the table. She doesn’t want to just leave England and stay for Percival, what if he leaves her, but he could if she goes back. She doesn’t want to leave her new friends either, and she loves her position here. But she feels the same about her friends in England, that is also where her family is, Her mother, brothers….

It takes Tina a few times to get Charlotte’s attention, meanwhile, Queenie is smiling a little sadly at Charlotte knowing the internal struggle going on inside her friend.

“What is bugging you Charlotte,” Tina asks concern lacing her voice.

Charlotte sets down her utensil, looking at the table trying to find the words to explain her situation when Queenie answers for her.

“Madame president and Mr. Graves offered to make her position permanent, and she doesn’t know what to do.”

“That’s great!” Tina exclaims thinking about the offer. 

“Not the part about not knowing what to do, I just meant the offer is great, I’m sorry Charlotte,” Tina adds on realizing her mistake almost immediately, her face slightly worried.

Charlotte is biting her lip again.

“I just don’t know which to choose, I love you guys and the job as well as Percival. However my home is in England, my family I can’t just up and leave them permanently. “

“You have a tough choice to make sweety, but you will make the one that is best for you” Queenie reassures her friend.

“Now eat, Mr. Graves won’t thank us if we let you waste away.” Queenie scolds her friend.

Charlotte gives a small smile and starts to eat.

“So, I know you don’t celebrate Thanksgiving but you are welcome over for dinner next week, as well as for Christmas.” Queenie invites her over for the holidays

“I'll be there. What would you guys like for Christmas?” Charlotte asks them with a bigger smile.

“We don’t need anything, only your company,” Tina tells her kindly.

“We don’t want you to be alone on the holidays, It’s not easy not having your family at that time of year.” Queenie states with a soft smile with a hint of sadness remembering her parents.

The rest of dinner was spent them laughing and discussing plans for the holidays, Tina and Queenie occasionally teasing her about Percival, tossing ideas about what she should get him.

The next few days fly by and before Charlotte knows it, it’s Friday, and she is waiting in the investigations room for the return of the aurors and Percival from the raid. Madam Picquery is sitting in a high-backed chair, signing some papers, releases for some, and executions for others.

“I am signing the order for you to return to the field, you cleared your medical exam. From here on out you will not sit out another raid. Mr. Graves gets ahead of himself sometimes.” Picquery states not looking up from her paperwork.

Charlotte stands there looking flabbergasted her jaw hanging open. Picquery glances up and smiles at the young woman.

“Have you thought any about my proposition?” Picquery asks. Charlotte closes her mouth and nods before answering her.

“I have and I will let you know Monday, I have written my brother and asked his advice on the matter.” She says rubbing the bracelet on her wrist that has started burning hot as if Percival is extremely angry.

Picquery inclines her head once more and returns to her paperwork when the door to the room slams open and Percival is pulling one of the mouthier recruits in by the bicep the other four following behind them.

“This one is to be assigned to No-Maj fraternization, because of him the smuggler got away as did the majority of the Grindlewald supporters we only got two because of his stupidity” Percival growls to the room making Picquery raise her eyebrow at him.

“That will be done, now each of you writes out a report of what happened and turn it into Miss Scamander so she may figure out exactly what went wrong,” Picquery orders them

Charlotte levels a glare at the now four aurors knowing they deviated from her plan.

“I expect them on my desk first thing Monday morning, If anyone decides to not, you WILL be demoted just like Mr. Stewart. I do not tolerate arrogance like that, I know you deviated without Mr. Graves’s order, tomorrow you will be here tomorrow in the training room. I will leave plans for your additional training with my backup trainer.” Charlotte orders them and walks out of the room and heads to Percival’s office.

A few minutes later Percival joins her silently moving behind his desk, sitting down loosening his tie, and placing his head in his hands. Charlotte walks up behind him gently rubbing his shoulders to release the tension that has built up.

“He took it upon himself to deviate from the plan and attack before the signal allowing them a split second to where they could apparate out. I managed to apprehend two of them myself. His arrogance ruined the operation.” Percival complains.

“Well look at it this way, Next time I will be there to make sure they follow my plan if not ill hex them where they stand.” Charlotte tries to joke with him revealing that she has been cleared for the field. Percival sits up straight and turns his head to the side to look at Charlotte behind him still rubbing his shoulders. He grabs her hand and gently pulls. Taking the hint, she walks around him and sits on the corner of his desk. (Thankfully she wore trousers that day).

“What do you mean Next time,” Percival asks her suspecting the answer.

“Picquery has signed for me to return to field duty overriding your previous order,” Charlotte explains to him grabbing his hand.

Percival squeezes it in response, feeling his ring give off the sadness and apprehension she is feeling.

“Have you made your decision?” He asks her quietly pretty sure of the answer. Charlotte slowly nods her head her eyes watering slightly, being answer enough for him. He stands up and wraps her in his arms whispering to her;

“It will be alright, I understand and support your decision. We will make us work.” He softly tells her trying to hide his disappointment but the charmed bracelet giving him away.

“I’m sorry I just” She started but is cut off by Percival.

“You don’t need to explain, I understand,”Percival tells her cutting her off releasing her from his embrace looking at her wanly. She nods her head leaning into the hand he placed on her cheek placing her hand on his.

“I love you, Percival, I will come and visit as much as I can, and we will still write to each other” Charlotte tells him placing a kiss on his palm.

“And I love you as well Charlotte. Yes, we will write, and I shall come to you as well. Go on home, I have some paperwork to write and you need rest, I will see you tomorrow Darling” Percival tells her and places a passionate kiss to her lips that make her weak at the knees.

The next day goes by slowly, Charlotte spends the better part of the day with Tina and Queenie. She didn’t have to tell them her decision Queenie knew and told Tina. Charlotte was thankful they didn’t try to talk about it knowing it would serve only to make their friend feel guilty.

Eventually, the time Percival had specified comes and He apparates straight into Charlotte’s apartment as usual and finds her sitting in her armchair reading. Charlotte looks up a serene smile on her face as she places a bookmark to mark her place and sets the book down on her end table and stands up. She is wearing a below the knee length black chiffon flowy skirt with a blue blouse and the pearls that he has given her. She sees that he is holding two bouquets of roses. Percival notices her questioning look and decided to answer her silent question.

“There are 66 roses here, To let you know that NOTHING will change my love.” He tells her as he sets both bouquets on the table and waves his hand. The flowers then fly across the room settling into any empty vase they can.

“Thank you, Percival, The flowers are lovely as are their meaning. Nothing will change my love for you either…. Perhaps in the future, I will move here permanently, under the right circumstances.” Charlotte tells him. He picks up on her meaning almost immediately nodding his head with a small smile. He holds out his arm for her to take and they disapparate, appearing in an alley near the Cinema he is taking her to.

Together they walk up to the booth housing the box office attendant.

“You choose the movie Darling,” Percival tells her with a small smile watching her eyes light up. She steps back looking at the signing before making her decision to return to Percival’s side.

“I would like to see The Big Parade if that is alright.” She tells him her choice.

Percival nods to the attendant who hands over their tickets as Percival pays.

During the movie Percival holds her hand in the dark theatre, not going to show any more public affection lest they get caught. Charlotte is happy to be in his company and is enjoying the movie watching Jim Apperson fall in love with the french farm girl even though he has a girlfriend waiting for him back home during the great war.

Percival keeps glancing at the woman he loves, truly appreciating her beauty and enjoying the time he has with her. He knows the relationship will be hard now that she will be going back to England, but he will make it work.

Charlotte knows Percival keeps glancing at her and she smiles, her bracelet has been steadily warm giving away his contentedness at her company. She does feel guilty for deciding to go back to England, but that is what is best for her at this time. Her brother needs her back as he is to continue his undercover search for Grindlewald at any rate. She silently laments that she leaves on the third, a little over a month away, a month left to spend time with Percival, to feel his lips on hers, their skin pressed together….

Percival’s eyebrows raise at the changing warmth of his ring, figuring out what she is thinking about to make his ring burn in such a way.

Before long the movie is over and Percival escorts Charlotte back to the alley before they apparate straight into his apartment. Charlotte looks around to see that his dining room has been set up for a candlelit dinner. The food is on the table steam wafting off of it in waves. A single rose in the middle of the table and rose petals scattered everywhere, and a path leading into the hallway that houses his bedroom.

“I called in a favor before you ask who prepared this, no it was not Miss Goldstein,” Percival tells her smirking as she looks around her eyes wide at the dinner he has had set up for her.

He holds out the chair for her to take her seat so that they may start to eat.

During dinner, they talk and laugh. Finding out more about each other, Charlotte revealing the favorite bust she was involved in. He tells her the arrest he is most proud of, and some of his interests outside of work.

“Yes I have interest outside of work, I have you for one (he smirks at her) and I happen to enjoy reading and learning more spells and studying spells that could be used against me that I wouldn’t dare use.” He tells her, keeping his face straight as she rubs her foot against his ankle under the table Charlotte smirking at the feeling from her bracelet.

“I do enjoy reading up on dark magic to better prepare defending myself against it as well, also caring for magical creatures with my brother Newt. I am also fond of music and going to the opera. Though I do like the sounds you make in bed that is music to me” She tells him in a teasing tone as he finishes his plate.

He rises from his seat smirking devilishly sick of her teasing making his way over to Charlotte on the opposite side of the table. He captures her lips in a burning kiss placing his hand firmly on the crook of her neck where it meets her shoulder. Charlotte rising from the chair her lips molding to his matching his intensity. Her heart racing feeling the burning sensation coming from her bracelet. No doubt Percival is feeling the same from his ring.

“Let’s take this to my bed then if you like those sounds so much,” Percival says breaking the kiss and picking her up bridal style carrying her to his room


	27. chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the goldsteins and percival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture of the necklace and chemise at end of chapter

The next few weeks come and go, A holiday Charlotte doesn’t normally celebrate spent in the company of two women she has grown close to over the past few weeks. Currently, she is out shopping buying Christmas presents since the holiday is two weeks away now. Her arms full of bags of presents for the three people she is closest to in America she turns on the spot appearing in the alleyway across the street to her apartment building.

She enters her apartment and sets the bags down on her couch when there is a knock on her door. Charlotte looks up in confusion not expecting anyone and her spells haven’t alerted her to an unwelcome witch.

Charlotte opens the door to see the frumpy form of her landlord Mrs. Esposito, who is frowning at her.

“Miss Scamander it has come to my attention that you have brought a man onto the premises, multiple times. This is a blatant disregard for the house rules. I regret to inform you that I must

evict you. You have a week to gather your things.” She tells Charlotte giving her a final stern look before waddling down the hall and disappearing down the stairs.

Charlotte’s face was controlled as she received the news even though inside her stomach was in knots. She still had to stay in America for a little over three weeks, she has nowhere to stay! She can’t stay with Queenie and Tina which could get them evicted as well….

Charlotte closed the door slowly making her way to her writing desk and sitting down. She briefly wonders why Queenie and Tina haven’t barged in yet, then she remembers they said they would go shopping after work as well. Thinking about her options she decides on the best course of action and pulls out a blank piece of parchment and writes a letter to her brother informing him of what happened and that her large belongings will be arriving home early and that she has a temporary place to stay until she leaves

She then waves her wand and her furniture vanishes leaving the presents on the floor. She then makes her way to the bedroom waving her wand again her clothes and the bags of presents packing themselves in her magically expanded suitcase.

Deciding against burdening the sisters in their own small apartment she quickly writes a note for them. Holding the note in her hand she exits the empty apartment her suitcase in her other hand the door closing behind her. She slides the note under the door before turning on the spot and dissaparating.

She appears in Percival’s living room,(not being able to appear in front of his door as she has never seen the hallway it resides in.) Percival glances up from the paper he was reading his eyebrows furrowing in confusion seeing her suitcase in her hand.

“Darling why do you have your suitcase, surely you can’t be leaving three weeks early,” Percival asks worry evident on his face as he sees her despondent expression. He quickly places the paper down and makes his way to where she is standing gently placing his hand on hers slowly taking her suitcase and setting it down. He then places a gentle hand on her cheek making her look at him.

“Mrs. Esposito found out about you being over and evicted me. She gave me a week, but I’m a witch so I got everything cleared out. If I tried to stay with Tina and Queenie they could get evicted as well. I can’ do that to them.” Charlotte explains to him, knowing he deciphered her meaning.

“Of course, you can stay here, all the more time to enjoy being in your company” Percival softly states to her guiding her down to his couch sitting down next to her placing a quick kiss to her forehead.

“I am truly sorry for getting you evicted Charlotte, Perhaps I should have been more careful that first time, I must have been seen. “ Percival apologizes to her giving her a remorseful look with a hint of happiness. Yes, he regrets that he is the reason she was evicted, but he would be lying if he said he isn’t pleased with the outcome. Three weeks, three glorious weeks he gets to have with Charlotte by his side in his home. He plans to show her the trust that she has shown him. Treat her the way a woman of her stature should be treated. Perhaps this taste of living with him will make her return that much quicker (Perhaps in a less demanding job so he may do his job and support her he isn't so stupid as to believe she will be a housewife.)

“I am sure she is aware of the other times as well. She said there were multiple times, I believe she heard our… night time activities, You could have only been seen that once when you came to fetch me at my door.” Charlotte thinks out loud her eyes darting from side to side. While also quietly thinking about if they are staying together surely someone else will get suspicious of them at work if they arrive at the same time…. Though they are heedful of their interactions while there.

“Don’t you fret darling, You are more than welcome here, I’ll take care of you as I should. I’ll just head to work before you to dissuade any more suspicion of our relationship. I am quite selfish, I do not want to share you with the public yet.” Percival tells her, soothing her anxious mind and earning a wistful smile.

“I do wish to return to the Goldsteins tonight, to explain in person. I am still spending some of my Christmas day with them, after all, they have become very dear to me .” Charlotte tells him a hint of sadness in her voice. Percival wraps his arm around her causing her to lean up against him

“That is fine Charlotte, take care of what you must,” He tells her placing one more kiss on her head before rising and grabbing her suitcase heading to his room, Charlotte following behind them

(The note Charlotte wrote to Tina and Queenie)

_Queenie and Tina,_

_Mrs. Esposito found out about me letting Percival on the premises and has evicted me. I will still come for dinner, and will still be with you for the majority of Christmas day. I think we both know if I stay you could get evicted and I refuse to do that to you. I care about you guys too much to risk that. I will speak to Percival, I hope he lets me finish my stay at his place._

_Your friend_

_Charlotte_

Queenie and Tina return from their shopping trip to see a letter on their floor not too far from the door. Tina picks it up and unfolds it and reads it quietly, Queenie following along reading her thoughts. Their faces drop in the realization that she couldn’t stay with them, that Charlotte is right it would risk getting them evicted. They share a knowing look coming up with a plan to have her over for Christmas and perhaps a few dinners before then.

The two weeks leading to Christmas pass by without any more incident, including Work, Seeing Tina and Queenie after work every couple of days and cooking Percival dinner on the nights he did not take her out. She was truly enjoying staying with him and was minutely second-guessing her decision to leave, but she knows it is too late to change her mind.

Christmas day arrives and they thankfully have the day off from work. Charlotte is currently sitting in the Goldsteins apartment, gifts being exchanged. Charlotte got Queenie some new dress patterns and sewing materials, she also got Tina the newest Agatha Christie novel, and a defensive spells book that Charlotte knew Tina didn’t have.

Queenie made a new dress for Charlotte, with a matching clutch. It is a royal purple silk, flowy and ankle length with peasant sleeves. and what looks like a silver cloth belt to tie around the waist.

“For your last night out with Mr. Graves before you go back to England,” Queenie tells her with a smirk, hearing her evil plan for tonight at Percival’s.

Tina had given Charlotte a new pair of black dress shoes, and a wand cleaning kit.

“These shoes are charmed, they will remain comfortable, your feet will never hurt. Perfect for a stakeout. The wand kit should be self-explanatory. Proper wand maintenance is essential and you tend to neglect it.” Tina jokingly chides Charlotte as the clock chimes signaling the end of another hour.

“Oh my, Mr. Graves is going to be waiting on you honey,” Queenie jumps to her feet starting to gather up the wrapping paper, folding it back up for reuse.

“You are right, I just hope he likes the presents I got him.” Charlotte worries to herself.

“I am sure he will appreciate them, especially the blanket,” Tina reassures her friend as she stands up. Together the sister envelops Charlotte in a hug before stepping backhanding her the gifts she received. Charlotte then stands on the spot, the normal feeling overtaking her before she appears back in Percival’s apartment.

“Ah, finally you’re back. We can exchange our presents.” Percival says to her with a small smirk. Charlotte returns the smirk with a mischievous glint in her eyes before responding.

“Not yet, love, I would like to change into something more comfortable and put away the gifts that Tina and Queenie gave me.”

“Of course, whatever you need. I am quite excited to give you your gifts.” He says his smirk growing bigger as he watches her walk to their bedroom, his eyes glancing at her ass as before she disappears behind the door.

A few minutes pass and Charlotte reemerges entering the living room in a sheer black lace chemise, with peach flower designs sewn onto the chest area, and on the area of the right hip. Paired with it she has on a simple black silk robe, tied barely enough to cover her exposed breasts.

Percival’s face remains passive, but on the inside he is starting to burn with anticipation, knowing what she is trying to do.

Charlotte is smirking making her way to take a seat next to Percival, (who is crossing his legs in an attempt to hide his growing erection). She knows the effect she has on him and continues smirking knowing she has set tonight’s events into motion.

“What do you think you are doing you little tease?” Percival asks her his voice becoming gravelly, as he attempts to slide his hand up her thigh. Charlotte gently pushes his hand away.

“I would like to exchange our presents sweetheart, this is more comfortable than the clothes I was just wearing,” Charlotte answers him, slightly shifting on the couch causing her robe to open a smidge further. Her face becomes unreadable as Percival places a kiss on her neck, and continues peppering kisses up her neck until he reaches her lips and she pulls back raising an eyebrow at him.

Percival narrows his eyes at her, planning to himself to pay her back in kind for this…. Torture.

Charlotte hands him three wrapped presents. She watches as he quickly unwraps them revealing, a blanket she knitted, a new pocket watch as his last one was destroyed in a recent duel, and a foreign dark arts book.

“You remembered what I said about studying the dark arts to better fight it” Percival comments with awe in his voice.

“I remember everything you said about what you like and dislike, Like you dislike me being so independent” Charlotte jokes, earning a slight, joking glare.

“It isn’t a crime to want to support the woman I love entirely, You would not need to do a thing if you stayed, and decided to quit which will never happen.” Percival shoots back, partially serious but with lightness in his voice as he hands over her presents.

The first thing Charlotte opens is small and rectangular. She reveals it to be a picture frame with a picture of them in it, that Percival had taken on their fourth date after she arrived. The next was a diamond pendant necklace that looks like it compliments the bracelet. She grabs and slowly unwraps the last present, looking at Percival and seeing him shift as her robe slips off her shoulder exposing one of her breasts that is easily seen through the sheer material of her chemise.

She opens the box to reveal that he has bought her some lingerie. Two pieces of black lace. The top has a crisscrossing bottom that ties in the back with some ribbon and a matching black bottom that goes up to her waist.

“I was hoping you would wear that tonight, but I see you had other plans,” Percival says in between the kisses he has started to attack her shoulder and neck with.

“I’ll wear it our last night together then” Charlotte gasps out, as Percival nibbles on her ear.

“You better, put the pearls on with it too “ He growls before placing a heated kiss to her lips. He slides his hand up her thigh under her chemise leaving her shuddering at his touch, this time not pushing his hand away but enjoying the sensations he is leaving on her skin.


	28. chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut for you lovely people

As her lips met Percival’s, Charlotte carefully set her presents aside where they wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire, her breath catching as his hand grazed across her inner thigh and on up to the crease in her hip. He left it resting there, and to Charlotte, it felt like it was heavier than usual, a weighted reminder that was doing very little to keep her grounded. Her hands tentatively found their way to his waist, fingers untucking his shirt and sliding up the length of his spine and drawing him in.

Humming softly at her touch, Percival pulled Charlotte into his lap and tugged at the tie to her robe, loosening it and letting the fabric hang open so he could see just how sheer the fabric was; he would have to be careful; otherwise, he was liable to tear the delicate fabric.

He dove back into her kiss, sliding the chemise up and holding it in place so he could get beneath it without any interference. With his other hand, he stroked lightly at the curve of her thigh and up her stomach, dragging the chemise with, groaning at Charlotte’s nails digging into his back. Cupping one breast in his hand, he massaged it lightly as he veered off to kiss along her neck.

Charlotte pressed herself incessantly into his touch, grinding against him. She had already been excited at the thought of Percival seeing her in her new lingerie, but now she was caught in a bout of indecisiveness; should she go for the instant gratification of rough sex, or let Percival continue with what obviously was going to be a slow-burning buildup before release? She was torn, as both options were rather tantalizing, relieved by Percival taking matters into his own hands and sweeping her off of the couch and into the bedroom.

As comfortable as that couch was, there was far more that could be done on the bed.

Leaning over her, he laid her back on the bed, cupping her rear and moving her closer to him, his fingers entwined in her hair as they continued to kiss. He drew back long enough to catch the whimper escaping her lips as he roughly rolled his hips against hers.

Seeing as it was decidedly unfair that she was wearing so much less than her, Charlotte busied herself with removing Percival’s shirt, nearly popping one of the buttons off before shoving it off of his shoulders. She licked her lips as he shook the shirt off of himself, tracing along the curve of his pectorals and around to his back, going from lightly grazing her fingertips to the sharp sting of her nails.

Shuttering at the sensation, Percival growled against her shoulder; a bit of teasing would be more than fair given how she had been teasing him… but his control was wearing thinner the more she kept clawing at his back and he had other plans for their night. Perhaps there was something else he could do to prevent that. Smirking at a thought, Percival grabbed for hands and pinned them both above her head to stop her from dragging her nails across his skin.

“You’re rather eager tonight my dear,” he whispered into her ear, his tone low and husky. Charlotte looked up at him through her haze, that fiery defiance returning at his words; even if she was in no position to challenge him, Percival was still pleased.

“And if I am?” She purred, drawing her head back to look at him.

“So you are, but you’ll be better off if you find some patience,” Percival chuckled, looming over her neck so his breath grazed against her skin. “As I want to make this last for as long as I can…” he spoke and on impulse, moved in to nip lightly at the curve of her neck, earning a small, surprised moan and a whine. She strained against his hands but he merely adjusted his hold so she couldn’t slip-free.

“Now now… I’m not finished with you yet,” he said, grinning outright at her shiver as he removed the chemise, the thin fabric tickling where it grazed her skin. Good to see he was yielding results. He left the chemise looped around her wrists as he was unwilling to let her loose just yet, leaning in to speak with her again before he went further. “And besides, you already know you’re in capable hands.”

Well, she certainly couldn’t argue with that, Charlotte thought to herself as one of those said capable hands found its way to her backside, her lips meeting his once more in ferocious delight. Everywhere he touched left her skin burning with embers of desire; if he kept this up much longer, she feared she would turn to ash, and she let out another impatient whine, fighting against the hand restraining her as the other continued to explore her body.

Whether he had finally had his fill or sensed that Charlotte was becoming too restless, Percival finally drew back from her swollen lips, shifting uncomfortably as his pants had grown far too tight. “I take it you’re done waiting then?” Regarding her with an intense gaze, he quickly shed his pants, gripping slightly at her wrists as if to indicate she was going to get what she wanted.

Charlotte exhaled a shaky breath, nodding wordlessly to his comment and wishing she could find something snappy to say back in return, but the thought of going further was a welcome enough comfort in lack of a reply. She watched as he lined himself up with her entrance, bracing herself for him to thrust in, but it seemed like Percival had other plans, easing his cock inside her excruciatingly slowly and making her squirm.

This was beyond teasing, this was torture.

Once in all the way to the base, he drew back and rolled his hips into her, every stroke long and deep to the point she could feel every muscle ripple in his body. A dull fire crept through every nerve, the pace leaving her in an unending state of pleasure and torment. Just when she felt like she was getting close and her breath would quicken, he would pause and the sensation would escape her.

Bucking upwards uselessly - as his hand was firmly anchored on her hip - she darted forward, capturing his lips in a feverish kiss, anything to make the burning building within her come to an edge.

Pride rose in his chest as Percival felt how desperate she had become, and he felt that it was time to give her a little leeway; if anything, just to see what she would do with it. He let her hands free so he could lift her up by her hips, groaning with the effort to keep the pace slow and even.

Charlotte was by no means helping with that cause, pressing herself against him and tugging at his hair, her mouth busy with trailing kisses and love bites along his collarbone, the first instance of teeth breaking what little self-control he had left.

Alright, if she wanted it that way.

Percival drew back and thrust hard into her, their hips grinding together and sending stars shooting across Charlotte’s vision. She arched back and moaned, forgetting the teasing she had been doing before as it took all her concentration to hold on as he pounded into her at full force, the fire from before now burning hot beneath her skin, hotter still with every impact of their hips until at last, she got the climax she had been aching for.

A broken cry of his name left her lips as she came, Percival stiffening under the scraping of her nails across his shoulder blades as he pressed into her one last time to gain release. He held her steadily, feeling her heart fluttering against his chest as he savored the climax, then tenderly laid her down and pulled out. He shifted to his side, regarding her with an amused expression as he tried to catch his breath.

Wary of his look, Charlotte raised her brow. “Pleased with yourself are you?”

“I am. I suppose it’s due to leave you speechless,” he replied, and while his tone was even, she did not miss his blatant gloating.

“Oh really? Well… maybe I need to have a turn then,” she said, pressing the tips of her fingers into his chest to make him lay flat. He moved without any struggle, the smugness still present on his face.

“By all means my dear, have a turn,” he said, a cool thrill running through his navel at the gleam in her eyes; it was always a delight to see what she would have in store for him.

“Don’t worry, you’re in capable hands,” she smirked.


	29. chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte must say goodbye to her new friends and Percival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh holy cow I go away for a few days and come back seeing some people bookmarked this and subscribed to me! Thank you guys for the support!

__

_Charlotte is gently awoken from her sleep by someone gently stroking her arm placing a kiss on the top of her head. Her eyes flutter open and she slightly tilts her head up to see Percival looking at her with a sad smile on his face, which she returns._

_“I am going to miss you, Percival, these past weeks have been breathtaking and eye-opening,” Charlotte says sadly her eyes stinging slightly filling with unshed tears._

_“You need not go, darling, stay here with me. I’ll support you.” Percival offers, but he already knows her answer._

_Charlotte looks at him sadly, her chest tightening. She takes a shuddering breath before speaking;_

_“Percival, I can’t, My brother needs me back home. At least for a while,. If I did stay I would need to find a new place. Living with you like this is ….. Improper. Not that I don’t enjoy every second of it.” She contemplates the possibility of staying and missing her ship and just telling Picquery she changed her mind last minute… No that would be suspicious. She has made her bed and must lie in it._

_“I would arrange for another place for you if that is what you desire, however I know you have made your choice and I support your decision” Percival reassures her before placing a soft quick kiss to her lips before stepping out of the bed and getting dressed, Charlotte following suit._

_Once dressed Charlotte looks sadly around the room. Percival looks at Charlotte forlornly and crosses the room taking her in his arms for a final embrace before she apparates to the docks._

_“I will come and visit you when I can, and we will write. I do wish for you to return to us, to me quickly. I love you Charlotte don’t forget that.” Percival says to her. . Charlotte nods a tear slipping down her face. Percival reaches up and softly swipes it away feeling his ring grow cold with her sadness._

_“I love you too Percival, “ She tells him leaning up to place a passionate kiss on his lips before he takes a step back, handing her a package._

_Charlotte opens it to reveal a new alarm clock (not like she didn’t repair the broken one, but the meaning behind the gift makes her breath catch in her throat, and fresh tears to stream down her face)_

_“Percival..” Charlotte starts but is cut off by him kissing her forehead and wiping away her tears once more._

_“I know, now go before you miss your ship” He softly commands her placing one last kiss to her lips before she disapparates._

_Charlotte reappears in an alley near the docks. Immediately she sees Tina and Queenie standing there waiting for her._

_“Finally, we thought, well hoped you changed your mind,” Tina says with a sad smile._

_“Don’t worry guys, I’ll write, and eventually I will come back. I promise.” Charlotte reassures them. Queenie giggles quietly at the thoughts running through Charlotte’s head._

_“Of course your priority will be returning for Mr. Graves, I’ll have a few new dresses for you to wear, Don’t argue with me it’s gonna happen sweety” Queenie comments, adding on that bit at the end hearing the protests in Charlotte’s head._

_Together the three women make their way to the ship Charlotte is supposed to board._

_A pregnant pause passes before Charlotte pulls the girls into a hug._

_“I will miss you guys, thank you for everything you’ve done for me.” Charlotte thanks them._

_“Oh hun it was no problem anytime, you know we will miss you too,” Queenie responds., Charlotte feels Tina nodding in agreement before she breaks the hug picking her suitcase back up._

_Charlotte gives them a soft smile before making her way up the gangplank and disappearing out of view. Tina and Queenie turn around and start to make their way home._

_Meanwhile, at Percival’s home, he has picked up the blanket that Charlotte made for him off of his couch and placed it on his bed instead, something of hers to keep close while she is gone. He is in disbelief that he has gotten so close to and let someone get so close to him. She is definitely his weakness now, he will at least always know if she is safe, as long as she keeps the bracelet on. When she comes back (he knows she will before too long) he plans to show her how serious he is about their relationship. He has no time to waste on a relationship if he doesn’t plan to go all the way, time is precious._

_Charlotte arrives back in England midday on the seventh of January, weary from her journey. Once she clears customs, she finds a safe area and disapparates home. Once there she looks around to see that Theseus has set her apartment back to the way it once was, not a thing out of place. With a small smile, she walks to her bedroom and waves her wand her belongings flying out of her suitcase and putting themselves away. Once she is finished unpacking she goes to her kitchen and starts preparing some food, waving her wand the soup prepares itself and she goes to her writing desk while the soup simmers and writes two letters, one to Queenie and Tina informing them of her arrival back home, and some tidbits about her journey. The other was to Percival._

_My darling Percival, 7th of January 1925_

_I missed your company, on my journey home. The ship was full of no-maj’s so I had no one to talk to the entire time. I confess I was lonely and had issues sleeping without you there, I have grown so accustomed to sleeping next to you I no longer feel as safe alone. These past few months (and the last three weeks to be specific) have been so very wonderful and I look forward to being in your presence again. I regret to say that I must return to work tomorrow, no rest after returning home. There has been a new minister elected and he wishes to see me ( He couldn’t be any worse than Mclaired!) I just hope I don’t fall asleep during our meeting, my body feels as if it is still in the American time zone. I hope to hear back from you soon, I love you._

_With deepest and Truest Love,_

_Charlotte_

_Charlotte sprays her perfume on it and seals it with her normal charms and ties it to Hephaestus’s leg. He is eager to fly after being cooped up in his cage for so long, so he soars out her window as soon as it is open wide enough. She just hopes he is fine for the journey since he is up there in age. She plans to reinforce his retirement once they start using Julian again._

_She continues to watch the form of her owl disappear while she stands there playing with her bracelet. She knows Percival is feeling her melancholy through his ring, as she is feeling his through her bracelet._

_Percival is coming home after another long shift at MACUSA, he has had to stay later than he usually does since Charlotte went back home. He underestimated everything she took on while she was there. He enters his apartment to see Hephaestus perched outside his window patiently waiting to be let in. He softly smiles to himself knowing she has returned home safely and must have written him immediately upon her return._

_He felt her loneliness this last week, and her feelings of missing him, and he knows she felt his response. He also felt her extreme frustration today as she had returned to work._

_He lets the aging owl in who then flies in and perches next to Julian holding out his leg._

_Percival chuckles to himself as he unties the letter and makes his way to his desk to read the letter. He catches a whiff of her perfume when reading and shaking his head at her isolating herself on the ship home following Rappaport's law even though she is no longer in America._

_He pulls out a quill and piece of parchment and writes out his reply._

_My Dearest Charlotte, 9th of January 1925_

_I am well pleased that you have returned home safely. You are aware that Rappaport's Law does not apply to you once you leave America’s borders correct? You needn’t have isolated yourself unnecessarily. Like you I have immensely enjoyed our time together. I will inform you of this now, I will be visiting you the week of your birthday. I have business to attend to and will be in the area. It was easy to arrange and I too look forward to seeing you once again. Please do not overwork yourself and do try to get some rest. I need not tell you to stay safe and vigilant. I love you too Charlotte and look forward to reading your response._

_With deepest and truest love,_

_Percival_

_He seals the letter and sets it back on his desk planning to send it the next day after work. That way he can send some flowers with it. He had decided to send a red tulip and a blue violet. He hopes it brightens up her day when she receives it._


	30. chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More letters and plans are made. Charlotte worries about her brothers.

Charlotte is returning home after another infuriating day at work. Minister Fawley is a nice enough person, but he doesn’t take the threat of Grindlewald seriously. The entire wizarding community is at stake and he sits back and does nothing but obliviate the muggles that have been attacked. The only thing he has done worth a damn was approving Newt’s Leave to write his book and send Theseus undercover ALONE to investigate breaks in the statute of secrecy that might be related and that is it no other inquiry into Grindlewald. This drives Charlotte crazy and she fumes for the rest of the day when she finds out.

She is fuming after yet another failed meeting to impress upon him the gravity of the situation the entire world is in. She places her briefcase down by the table by her door and makes her way to her bathroom to take a bath and relax.

Once she is done, she heads back to her living room a little less stressed than before. She doesn’t want to worry Percival, so she has been trying to control her emotions. No sooner than she sits in her armchair she sees Julian and Hephaestus. She groans getting up to let them in. Hephaestus drops the two flowers in her hand which causes her to smile knowing the meaning of them.

She walks over to her writing desk to read the letter and write her response.

My Dearest Love, 12th of January 1925

I had figured that I should still attempt to follow the American Laws so that I remain used to them when I do return. As our relationship progresses there will be a point where I will have to choose between my family here and Moving back to America with you and we both know what I will pick. I am not a fool, I know you would not reveal yourself so much if you did not plan to make us permanent at the right time. That being said I apologize for how my emotions have been all over the place this week. Both of my brothers are abroad, and this current minister does not take Grindlewald’s threat seriously and only sent Theseus to secretly investigate and locate him. I fear without the proper backup I could lose my brother and it frustrates me to no end that the minister refuses to listen to reason!

I so very much look forward to seeing you again, will you have a place to stay? I would gladly return the favor and let you stay at my place, there is plenty of room. Propriety be damned that ship has already sailed.

I have noticed these last few days you have been more stressed than usual. Is it because of the workload since I left? Did Picquery not replace me yet? If not, I apologize so deeply for the added work you have to take on yet again.

Please stay safe, I love you.

Counting down the days,

Charlotte.

P.s The Minister has disbanded our training program (Git). I was so hoping we would have been able to continue.

Charlotte then draws a blue Violet to match the one Percival sent, She also draws an Arbutus plant. (the meanings are fidelity and you are the only one I love)

She finishes off her letter with the usual way with her perfume and charms. She lets Julian rest for a day before sending him back out.

The next few days pass by rather uneventfully, Charlotte going to work and coming home. No meetings with the minister, no muggle attacks to investigate, only one wizard criminal to deal with and that was someone trying to steal stolen goods, nothing worth a stay in Azkaban.

Charlotte comes home the second day after sending the letter to see Julian perched patiently outside her window. She smiles softly at the little bird as she lets him in. He flies over to her writing desk landing on the little perch she has bought him holding out his leg hooting.

“I know Julian calm down sweetheart.” She coos to the bird as she unties the letter and sits down to read it. Julian however hops down off the perch and over to Charlotte rubbing his head against her hand that isn’t holding the letter. She knows what the bird wants and gently strokes his head as she reads the letter.

My Darling Charlotte, 15th of January 1925

It does make sense when you put it that way. All I want is for you to be happy and not sacrificing your happiness for me. That being said you are very much correct in that I wouldn’t reveal so much about myself, or even let you stay in my home if I wasn’t serious about our relationship.

I admit it makes me happy to know now what your answer will be in the future, takes away some of the unknown that can cause so much worry. Fret not, I will not force that decision upon you anytime soon. I will wait for your queues for when you are ready for that.

You need not apologize for what you feel, it is only human after all. I would like to say you don’t have to worry about your brothers. I am assuming the younger one Newt? Is abroad for some reason about the beast division. He knows what he is doing with beasts so there is no need there. Theseus is an accomplished wizard as well. Where your worry is warranted, he knows plenty of extra precautions to not get caught since he does not have a backup. If it would calm your mind, I could send someone to assist him all you need to do is say the word. Anything in my power to give you is yours.

No Madame President has not replaced you yet. We can not seem to find someone worthy enough of the position that could get as much done as you could. You need not apologize for returning to your home darling I understand. You talk of my stress when yours has been through the roof. I have half a mind to request a permanent transfer from your minister who from what you told me would approve of it at once, so he isn’t pestered about Grindlewald every day. (which I know you are guilty of) A way to get you back here to me. I would not do that to you ….again.

It does sadden me that he has disbanded our training program. However, we made do before and we will again. I know you can handle whatever he throws at you.

No, I have not made any arrangements yet as it is still over two months away. I am honored by your offer and I might just take you up on that. No need to get a hotel when I have a perfectly warm bed offered to me by my woman. I might have to get a hotel room for a cover lest we reveal ourselves accidentally.

I look forward to seeing you soon my love.

With deep love,

Percival

Charlotte smiles to herself as she sets down the letter. She was scared her last letter was too serious about the future and would have scared Percival off. She is glad he shares her ambitions for their future…. When the time comes that is.

The next two months come and go with the couple exchanging letters, growing ever closer in their relationship. Charlotte is currently scuttering around the house cleaning it up trying to get everything Prepared for Percival’s arrival the next day where she would be meeting him at the docks. She finishes up the living room placing two bowls of owl food down for both Julian and Hephaestus when there is a knock at her door.

She draws her wand stopping in front of the door looking through the peephole and seeing what appears to be Percival here early.

“Darling I know you are there, It is me I feel your apprehension through my ring which is linked to your bracelet. Your birthday is in two days on the fifth of March and your middle name is Anne.” He calmly says to her to prove it is him.

  
Charlotte smiles fully convinced it is her love and opens the door for him to enter her home.


	31. chapter 31

Percival spends every moment that he can with Charlotte in her apartment, or her taking him to places around the town her favorite spots and so on. Currently, they are on the beach, having apparated to Dover to investigate a major break in the statute of secrecy. Having sorted the situation out they decided to have a small stroll on the beach.

“This week has just flown by Percival, I don’t want you to go back” Charlotte quietly says to him stopping to look up at him.

Percival stops as well and places a gentle hand on her cheek a sad smile adorning his face.

“I do not want to leave you either sweetheart. But we have our careers to take care of. I will miss you and I will come back again.” He reassures her earning a smile from her as they continue to stroll across the beach until they are standing underneath a pier hidden from view.

There he places his lips on hers in a deep passionate kiss, conveying what he can’t say. Once they break apart, he places a kiss to her forehead before they apparate back to Charlotte’s apartment. Percival makes his way over to her couch picking up the Daily Prophet and reading while Charlotte flutters around her kitchen preparing dinner.

Their dinner passes by in a comfortable silence. The couple just enjoying each other’s presence, knowing that Percival leaves in the morning. Once they are done eating, they both return to the couch, Charlotte leaning against him as they both read to pass the time.

Some time passes before Percival closes his book setting it down on the side table and wrapping his arms around Charlotte who hums in agreement at the change in position. Percival starts peppering kisses up and down her neck, stopping to nibble on her ear knowing it drives her crazy.

Charlotte moans in response when Percival reaches her ear.

“I think it is about time we retire” Percival softly growls in her ear. She gives a quick nod, then Percival picks her up, Charlotte’s book falling to the ground as he carries her to her bedroom.

Percival boards the ship home the next day, it takes six days before their letters begin again.

My dearest love, 13, March 1925

The journey home felt cold and desolate without you by my side. I hope I helped make your birthday better knowing you couldn’t see your brothers. Remember they are accomplished wizards and will return home eventually. Now to address your complaints yet again that I spoil you. I do darling and I don’t plan on stopping, it was your birthday and you deserve the best. The best food, the best clothes, and the best jewelry. It was a pair of earrings and I can assure you made no dent in my pocketbook, so don’t worry yourself about it. The time last year where you lived with me and this time when I was with you gave me such a wonderful glimpse into the future and I can’t wait until I can hold you in my arms again. I would like it if you would come and visit me for my birthday in August. I promise you will not have to do any work with MACUSA and I will take more than a day off so that I may spend as much time as possible with you. Queenie Goldstein also hinted that she will be having you over for dinner once or twice so plan to be here for two weeks if the ministry can spare you for that long.

All my love,

Percival

To the one who owns my heart, 16th March 1925

I know firsthand how that feeling on the journey away from you feels and I wish there was a way I could have made sure you didn’t feel that. Perhaps one day we will make that journey together once more. I know you will not stop buying me expensive things, just understand it isn’t necessary. I earn my own money as well as have a hefty inheritance once mummy passes and left from when dad passed. You don’t need to buy my love as you already have my whole heart and soul. I will gladly come over for your birthday. I am due some leave so I shall take it then. On the subject of the Goldsteins, I would expect nothing less from them. I do want to warn you there may be a wedding in my family soon and you would naturally be expected to attend as my date. Though I suggest you attend a family dinner to meet them before that happens. I believe once Theseus comes back from his undercover investigation he is going to propose to his girlfriend Leta. It might not interest you but Leta is my other brother Newt’s childhood best friend so do with that information what you will. I look forward to your next letter my love.

With the deepest love and truest devotion

Your Charlotte

Charlotte eyes Julian warily knowing he will grab the letter and rush out as soon as she finishes sealing it so she leaves it open on the desk overnight so the owl can rest and decides it is time to purchase a new owl in the morning at Diagon Alley.

Charlotte walks out of the owl emporium with a chocolate brown screech owl that almost literally called out to her. She knew she had to have him. Especially when she opened the door to the cage and she flew onto her shoulder.

“awh ok, I guess you chose me. What should I call you then.” She coos to the owl who rubs its head on her cheek.

“Hmmm I think you are an Artemis.” The owl softly hoots seemingly in agreement. “well alright then let's put you back in the cage and I’ll go pay.” She says and the owl hops back in the cage no fuss. Charlotte grabs the handle to the cage and goes over to the counter to pay.

Once home Charlotte lets Artemis out of her cage who flies around the room a few times before settling on top of her cabinet. She looks over at Julian and Hephaestus who look at her like she betrayed them.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Hephaestus you are old and can barely make the trip anymore and Julian you can’t keep making transatlantic trips without rest. She is not replacing you, well she is replacing you Hephaestus you are only to do local trips with your age. But Julian she is not replacing you this is to protect you. You will take turns.” She goes over to the desk and seals the letter, holding it out to Julian who turns his head.

Charlotte sighs.

“Julian you know I love you and I am just worried about your health and safety as much as you make this trip with little to no breaks in between. Please forgive me. She sets the letter down and holds out an owl treat. Julian begrudgingly eats it out of her hand before snatching the letter up and flying out the window. She turns to Hephaestus holding out a treat.

“Are you still mad with me baby” She coos to her old friend who nudges her hand with his head before eating the treat and flies to perch next to Artemis. Charlotte smiles to herself because why would Hephaestus not be besotted with a pretty female owl.

Five days later Charlotte comes home to Julian sitting outside her window. She lets him in and he drops the letter on her desk, perching on the bar she has installed there for the owls. She sighs thinking he is still mad at her. However, as soon as she sits down he jumps onto her shoulder nuzzling up to her head and she gingerly pets him.

“Well, I’m glad you aren’t mad at me anymore.” She tells him opening the letter.

My Darling Charlotte, 19th march 1925

I would love to meet your family the next time I am there, we will have a lovely sit-down dinner. It would be an honor. I am very pleased that you will be coming over for my birthday. Julian was testy when he got back, do you have any idea why? I hope he isn’t like that with you when you receive this letter. I do wish to warn you to expect a delivery in the next few things. I saw something in the shops and thought you should have it. Nothing is too good for you my love and I can’t wait to see you again. Every night I dream you are here beside me and I wake disappointed to see it was but a dream. I have heard rumors of Grindlewald appearances there in England, please promise you will remain safe and vigilant.

All my heart,

Percival

Charlotte rolls her eyes, “I’m going to have to buy a bigger jewelry box.” She mutters to herself, pulling out her quill and parchment.

My love, 22, March 1925

Julian was mad because I finally purchased a new owl, Artemis who is carrying this letter so that he may rest and I will send him back when you respond to this letter. He is no longer mad at me as he is cuddling up to me as I write this. Because of you I have to purchase a bigger jewelry box, though I know you feel no guilt as will not stop. I guess I have to deal with the fact you will not stop buying me these expensive trinkets and I will cherish every one of them. I as always will remain vigilant, I don’t want you to get another letter from my brother that I have been injured or Merlin forbid killed in action. I shall say the same to you as I don’t think I would survive such a letter from Tina or Queenie if something were to happen to you. So please my love for me stay safe. Also I dream of you every night and wake saddened

Charlotte sprays her perfume and seals the letter handing it to Artemis who takes it in her beak.

“Now Artemis this goes to Percival Graves at his private residence in New York” She instructs the owl who flies out the window and disappears from view.


	32. chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlote makes a life changing decision

The rest of the year passes by in a blur of letters and a few more visits until it is her birthday yet again in 1926. This visit passes by much like the first one, Percival showering her with presents and affection in private, while still working and maintaining a professional relationship. Although it is Charlotte’s birthday Percival must board the ship to return the next day on the 6th.

“I think I should return to America soon, even if it is in a lesser position than before, Theseus has returned, as you witnessed at dinner last night, and my Other brother Newt is still off writing his book. Perhaps we should make our relationship public when I return? I think we are ready for the next step” Charlotte thinks aloud, posing the last questions to Percival.

“I believe that would be in order dear,” Percival tells her with a smile on his face wrapping his arms around her in her bed pulling her closer.

“Then it’s settled, I will write to President Picquery inquiring if there are any open positions in the auror department,” Charlotte states to him, wriggling her back against his chest to get more comfortable.

“Yes and I will post a letter to her as well, suggesting you replace the current man in your position, he is incompetent at best I assure you. It would be doing us a great favor.” He tells her placing a kiss to the back of her head, his hand gently stroking her arm.

Charlotte then rolls over to face him, her face showing the admiration and love she feels for him.

“I’ll have Queenie and Tina arrange a place for me to stay since their landlord won’t accept me back. I hope to be back by early May at the latest.” Charlotte tells him trailing her finger down his chest stopping at where the sheet is draped across his waist. Percival lets out a quiet moan enjoying her light touches.

“When will you inform your family,” Percival asks.

Charlotte gives him a sly smile and responds;

“Well, Theseus has been hinting for months now that I might need to return to America as well as asking inappropriate questions about our relationship and Well, my Mother… It’s better left with a letter after the fact or she will find a way to force me to stay. And Newt is almost impossible to reach until he returns from writing his book.” She explains to him earning a wide smile from Percival.

“Come here you” He playfully growls attacking her in happy, fiery needy kisses.

The next morning Percival and Charlotte are getting dressed when a hawk Patronus appears before them.

“Miss Scamander, your presence is needed at the ministry at your earliest convenience, there has been another breach in the statute of secrecy.” The Vision of the Hawk says with the minister’s voice before disappearing.

Charlotte lets out a groan as she finishes getting dressed. Percival is already at her writing desk composing his letter to President Picquery. Charlotte already having written hers the night before (before mentioning it to Percival) Attaches it to Hephaestus’s leg and sends him on his way. Silently promising to get a new owl and officially retiring him.

Percival finishes his letter and attaches it to Julian’s leg and sends him out to follow Hephaestus.

He wraps his arms around Charlotte placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Have a safe journey home love, Please write me upon your arrival. I have an uneasy feeling this time.” Charlotte voices her apprehension.

“Don’t worry darling, I assure you I will be perfectly safe, all the necessary precautions have been taken, If anything you will feel me through your bracelet. And I promise you I will write as soon as I return to my home.” He tries to calm her anxious expression.

“I love you Percival, I will see you soon.” Charlotte quietly says with a soft smile as she places her hand on his stubbly cheek.

“I love you too Charlotte, upon your return we shall let people know of our relationship and exactly how serious it is. You may be my weakness, but I know I am also yours. We must take added precautions.” Percival tells her. Charlotte nods in agreement, before placing one final passionate kiss to his lips before they turn on the spot separately. Charlotte Arriving at the ministry where The Auror department is scattering about trying to do damage control. She heads straight to The Minister’s office to find out what happened. There she sees Theseus in a heated discussion with the Minister.

Percival appears in an alley near the docks, he then makes his way to the ship he is supposed to be on and boards it. Unbeknownst to him there is another wizard on the ship, planning to make his move as soon as Percival disembarks.

Four days after they sent their letters, Hephaestus returns with a response.

Dear Charlotte Scamander, 10th of March, 1926

I am pleased to hear that you wish to return to MACUSA. Though we did fill your old position, I have recently gotten a letter from Mr Graves, expressing that he wishes you were to resume your position. This is do-able, He has not held up to the standards required of the position that you yourself have been able to handle with ease.

Please send your response with the next owl of when we can expect you back.

Respectfully

Serephina Picquery

President of MACUSA

Charlotte writes her response, informing her that she will be leaving the last week of April and should be arriving within the first few days of May. She attaches her letter to Athena who flies out of the window. Charlotte rubs her bracelet, feeling the warmth of Percival’s love and the feeling that he is missing her. She hopes he feels her hope, and happiness that she is returning to America.

The day after getting President Picquery’s response Charlotte is awakened by her bracelets temperature rapidly dropping, freezing, then burning. Knowing the implications of the feelings she quickly takes off the bracelet to not distract him and cause him to lose the battle he has clearly found himself in. She places it in her pocket planning on putting it back on later hoping that he is ok.


	33. chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlottes fears are very nearly confirmed when Julian appears with no letter.

When she wakes up in the morning she immediately goes over to her desk and writes a letter.

My dearest friends, 10th of March 1926

First, I apologize for not writing back as often as you two write me. How are you guys doing? I am pleased to hear not much has changed with you two since I left. I know by now that you have heard I am returning to my old position Permanently. I shall be arriving on the 20th of April. Would you two do the honors of finding me a new home seeing as I will probably not be welcomed back to the apartments. Now, I confess I am worried. This morning I felt in my bracelet a struggle Percival was having around the time his ship was due to arrive. I took off the bracelet as to not distract him with my worry, however when I put it back on, I felt cold indifference whereas the night before he was missing me. If he made it home safely I should be receiving a letter from him sometime today. Should that letter not arrive I will be sending a response as soon as Athena Returns from sending my reply to Madam President. For now, please let Hephaestus rest for a while before sending him with your response.

Affectionately,

Charlotte

She seals the letter attaching it to Hephaestus’s leg and lets him fly out the window after telling him who the letter is for. Charlotte leaves the bracelet on her desk afraid to put it back on in case she feels nothing coming off of it which would mean the worst. No, she will cling to the hope that he is still alive and well. She knows from experience it is extremely hard to best him in a duel.

The next morning Charlotte is awoken early yet again by incessant rapping on her window this time to her bedroom. She raises out of bed quickly putting on a silk robe and makes her way over to the window. She sees Julian, who looks to be worse for wear frantically pecking at the window. She slides it up and he swoops in. Julian however doesn’t settle down or perch anywhere. He flies around the room hooting, freaking out.

“Shhhh Julian it’s alright what’s wrong.” Charlotte coos to him holding out her arm trying to get him to land and calm down. After a few minutes of cooing at him, the owl finally settles upon her outstretched arm.

The first thing Charlotte notices is the lack of a letter. Her heart drops into her stomach fearing the worst.

“Julian, I know you made the trek here in record time. I will let you rest for a while, but I will need you to deliver a letter to the Goldsteins. I need to know what has happened to Percival since something is obviously wrong.” Charlotte starts instructing the bird before trailing off talking to herself. She tries to set Julian down, but he hoots in protest walking up to perch on her shoulder.

Tina, Queenie, 11th of March 1926

I fear the worst. Julian has arrived at my home here and has been freaking out, no note nothing from Percival. This is not like him. Please inform me if you have seen him or know what has become of him.

Worriedly,

Charlotte

She seals the envelope and places it on the desk. She then goes to stroke Julian who jumps away from her and snatches the letter up in his beak and soars out the window Charlotte left open. She sits there stunned for a moment before even more worry sets in. She hopes Julian makes the trip safely after not resting for more than a few minutes.

Charlotte then wipes a stray tear from her cheek. She mentally steadies herself, preparing to hear the worst possible news in the next coming days.

Charlotte muddles through the next few days in a haze, trying to keep her head level. To convince herself that Percival is alright.

Returning home, she sees that Athena, Hephaestus, and Julian are back perched on the balcony waiting to be let in. She then opens the window and the three owls swoop in each of them standing side by side on her desk.

Charlotte first takes the letter off of Athena, the easiest letter to read. She is filled with anxiety about the other letters.

Madam president’s letter is simple and short. A thanks for a prompt response, and assurance everything will be in order for when she arrives, a welcome group of aurors led by Percival once again.

This confuses Charlotte greatly. She then takes the next letter this time from Hephaestus.

Our good friend Charlotte, 12th of March 1926

We perfectly understand why you haven’t written as often as we write you. After all Hephaestus is an old owl and you write Percival more often. We are so happy that you have decided to return to America Permanently! You need not worry about a place to stay. Mrs. Esposito is a No-Maj and has been obliviated. Your old apartment is yours still. The name is on the lease and everything. Send your stuff when you wish and Tina and I will make sure it gets taken care of. Now, Mr Graves has returned to work. I see no reason why he would not write you or let you know he is ok. There were no obvious signs of bruising or injuries. And no report has been made on an attack against him. The only weird thing is I can no longer read him at all. Before I could hear bits and pieces, however now it is just silence. Something is going on with him, Recently Tina has hexed a No-Maj trying to defend a child from getting beaten. She did it in front of the No-Maj’s church. We didn’t think her punishment would be so harsh, but she has been demoted to the wand registration office with me. Tini is devastated. I know you will try to get her position back but please don’t sacrifice yours in the attempt to help her (though I know it won’t stop you. Just be cautious). Especially since Percival isn’t himself. I don’t see him all of a sudden overnight stop loving you. There are a few theories as to what happened especially with the information that Julian has returned to you clearly agitated with nothing from Mr Graves.. We will discuss them when you return. Just so you know, I can’t hear any thoughts from him anymore, sometimes before I could now it is silence. Be strong we will figure this out.

Your good friends,

Queenie and Tina

Ps. Tini says don’t you dare risk yourself to help her she will get her position back on her own. Focus on finding out what is wrong with Mr. Graves

Charlotte plops down in the chair in front of her desk, her chest tightening knowing something is seriously wrong. She wipes the tears off of her cheeks before writing out her response.

Tina and Queenie, 14th of March 1926

I am so very sorry to hear about what happened Tina, rest assured I will do everything in my power to help you whether you want it or not. Yes punishment (severe no matter how justified you hexed a No Maj in front of witnesses) is necessary. But not to the bottom of the totem pole. Desk duty in the auror office for a while maybe even a year but not wand registration. (No offence Queens) And I will do it while secretly inquiring what is going on with Percival. I sadly believe I will no longer be receiving any letters from him. Tina you did what you thought was right and you protected that child and I commend that do not feel guilty or bad, you did the right thing. No child should ever be beaten. The only mistake was doing it in front of other No-Majs. Please keep an eye out for me and notify me of any changes. Thank you guys for your help it means so much to me.

Seeing you soon,’

Charlotte.

Charlotte seals the letter and places it on the desk planning to send it later the next day so the owls can rest.


End file.
